Besos tuyos
by Genee
Summary: AU. Sora pierde a sus amigas y la oportunidad de superarse en el fútbol. Traza un plan para recuperar su vida: Besar a Matt, por muy loco que parezca. En el trayecto termina aceptando la ayuda de Tai, su vecino, que la ayudará a ser una buena besadora, luego descubre que no solo lo ve como su maestro de besos ¿Lograra regresar al equipo? [Taiora/Sorato leve]
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon is not mine and blablablá ¬¬ ¿happy?**

**Enjoy the read. like me! Kiss.**

**Esta historia, ni los personajes de Digimon me pertenecen, no sé como se llama su verdadera autora.**

**El libro original está en ingles y yo lo he traducido y adaptado a los personajes de digimon. ABC's kissign boy. (ese es el nombre del libro)**

**Disfrute, o no?**

* * *

**Kissing boy.**

Desde que tengo razón, yo, Sora Takenouchi juego al futbol, de hecho lo juego prácticamente desde que empecé a caminar. Iba en el penúltimo año de preparatoria y sin duda mi equipo de campeonas y yo éramos muy populares en el colegio. Pero todo cambio y me llevo a esta parte de mi vida que sin duda era una vergüenza para mí, estar en esta situación era…

—Llegas tarde.

Matt estaba en lo correcto, debía disculparme. Pero el motivo de esta reunión era tan bochornoso que lo único que me quedó fue mirarlo a los ojos y echar esa mirada de "lo siento" para que se apiadara de mí. Mi orgullo estaba pisoteado y era de esperarse que me sintiera así, digo ¿qué chica puede tener esta plática tan sobre natural con un chico?

—¿Qué esperabas? He venido en mi bici desde mi hogar hasta acá —dije mostrándole mi vejestorio que se visualizaba por el cristal de la enorme ventana con letras verdes que decía "Music land"— intenta tan solo conducirla…

—¿A esa cosa? Ni lo pienses.

—Si, como sea. —sonreí intentando suavizar mi cara de coraje, vergüenza e intentado que las palabras de mi boca salieran lo más apaciguas que pudieran, después de todo estaba aquí para pedirle un favor.

Matt Ishida, el guapo, talentoso y muy galante Yamato. Rey el baile el semestre pasado y aun deseado por muchas chicas en la secundaria de Odaiba se apoyó sobre un estante en donde guardaban los Cd's de música de los años 90. Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y prácticamente había crecido junto a él, estaba acostumbrada a sus encogimiento de hombros, a su risa ladeada y a sus bromas tipo hermano-hermana. También estaba acostumbrada a su enorme ego y a su obsesión por él mismo y sus relaciones. Quedé sorprendida cuando aceptó verme hoy.

—Mira Sora —dijo viendo el reloj de la tienda— no tengo mucho tiempo así que ve al grano.

Eché un pesado suspiro, luego envié mis manos hacia los bolsillos y comencé a sacar dinero de entre ellos.

—cuatrocientos cincuenta con quince —dije mientras le entregaba el dinero.

—¿es una broma? Quédate con los cincuenta con quinces no andaré por ahí sonando como una maquina porta monedas. Con cuatrocientos basta, no creo que Matsuki se queje ¿o sí?

Matsuki era la entrenadora del equipo junior de futbol de mi colegio, Wanda Matsuki o como yo le decía Matsu-culpa desde que vi la lista de jugadoras en el equipo Universitario y mi nombre no estaba en ella, sólo dos chica del equipo del año pasado no habían pasado y entre esas yo, no obstante el nombre de Sora Takenouchi por tercer año consecutivo se vio reflejado en la lista del junior, junto a la de la-muy-aburrida de Yuiko.

Tomé calma y volví a respirar, de inmediato fui con Matsuki y le pedí reconsiderar el listado de su nuevo equipo universitario, había sido un cruel error el de alejarme de mis amiga y compañeras. Pero en cambio me dijo que no me preocupara y que me veía en las prácticas del equipo de junior.

¿Cómo podía pedirme eso? ¿Relajarme? Me estaba alejando de mi buena vida. Eso también había tenido un gran efecto sobre mis amigas: Hikari, Rika y Nene, que a pesar de que llenaron mi mal rato de bajón de las nubes con "awww's" y con "todo saldrá bien" de un momento a otro me ignoraban y parecían que yo me había cubierto del mal de Chagas* y no debían estar cerca de mí o las contagiaría.

Muy dentro de mi sabia o creía que solo estaban así esperando a que una buena noticia apareciera y con ella mi reincorporación en el equipo universitario, pero no podía siquiera y tan solo por un momento dejar de pensar que estaba equivocada y que ellas me habían desterrado de sus vidas y que eso era lo que habían estado esperando a que me marchara. Ahora todas estaban en el equipo universitario y andar con una junior era degradante. Por ello tuve que recurrir a este plan tan loco y mi única esperanza de volver a mi vida, a mis amigas y al juego que tanto amo.

Dentro de una semana seria lunes y comenzarían las clases, el martes terminarían las horas de clases temprano para dar paso a la muy esperada feria de recolecta deportiva de la escuela, la feria deportiva. En ella solo había un Dj no muy bueno, comidas y juegos, pero el atractivo eran los puestos deportivos. El equipo de futbol deportivo siempre colocaba el juego de lanzar a la entrenadora al tanque de agua o lanzar el aro hacia las botellas, el equipo universitario colocaba una cabina de besos que sería historia y Zac mi hermano, Matt y yo la haríamos nuestra y con ello mi pase al universitario.

El plan era básicamente que mi hermano, su amigo y yo llegáramos a la feria, saludáramos a los profesores y amigos, lucir muy natural y buena onda. Después de un momento este iría a la cabina de besos por tres dólares, Matt debía anunciar que daría mucha plata a cambio de un beso mío, al darse cuenta de que no estaba en el equipo universitario y que no podía darme el beso armaría un escándalo, seria demandante de una forma encantadora. Y cuando eres Matt y luces como estrella de rock todos desean estar junto a ti y las chicas se enamoran ti, llamas la atención y por lo general obtienes lo que quieres. Se acercaría a Matsuki y le pediría que me pusieran en el equipo por un momento y que diera cuatrocientos dólares por mí. Ella no dudaría en aceptar así obtendría el puesto privado en la oficina de maestros para poder descansar a gusto, ese era el premio al profesor que obtuviera más dinero en la recolecta.

Zac estudiaba derecho, iba por el comienzo de su segundo año en la universidad y me juró que esos pocos minutos que yo estaría en el equipo universitario serían suficientes para justificar una reclamación, para hacer que Matsuki me mantuviera permanente en el equipo. Una especie de derecho de "ocupantes ilegales" aludía él. Bueno luego de eso debería de botar a alguien en el equipo y esa seria a Miyako Inohue. Que para ser franca no merecía el puesto ya que hace un año era la capitana y había abandonado el puesto y l futbol, su regreso este año fue mi perdición y mi descenso en la escala social por mi NO cupo en el universitario.

El plan perfecto.

—Gracias —dije a Matt, ese favor era enorme y significaba mucho— no lo olvidaré.

—Zac ha salvado mi trasero más de una vez. Es un placer ayudar. Pero una cosa… —dijo, e inclino su cabeza hacia mí— cuando llegue a besarte, tiene que parecer real. Como que lo disfruto y que mi dinero vale la pena.

_Oh Dios no se podía negar el espectáculo masculino en sus ojos._

El calor subió a mis mejillas. No por emoción a besar a Matt, sino porque al mirarlo detenidamente noté lo ardiente que era. Después de todo el colegio completo no podía estar equivocado. Tampoco que besarlo no significaría nada.

La razón de mi sonrojo era su subyacente significado. No sabia besar. Lo que en defensa propia no era realmente mi culpa, la mitad de ello radica en mí no besuqueador exnovio que debido a la distancia de la ciudad a lo de mi abuela (que era donde él vivía) no podíamos practicar los besos y menos cuando nos veíamos debido a que no teníamos el momento de privacidad que esto requiere. No pasábamos de un beso casto que era básicamente unir los labios y separarse más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, bueno, eso era cuando lo hacíamos porque la verdad solo lo logramos hacer un par de veces. De todos modos no me considero una monja. He probado el poco néctar de los labios de un chico.

—Voy a darlo todo —continuó él, dando un paso y bajando del estante hacia mí— y tendrás que devolvérmelo igual de bueno.

¡Oh Dios! Rogué porque mi nerviosismo no se notara. No sabía si bromeaba o no, trague pesadamente.

—de hecho, espero que cuando se rompa el beso nos aplaudan y echen silbidos. De otra manera la entrenadora podría no tragarse el cuento y caer en cuenta de que todo fue tramado. Luego y es un hecho te daría de baja y haría tu vida miserable.

Hice un gesto para darle a entender que el beso a l grande no me importaba darlo. Pero por dentro me removía e miedo. No tenía experiencia.

—así que asno un favor a ambos, detente en el supermercado cuando vayas a casa y compra algunas cerezas y stanburst* tuve una vez una novia que juró que le debía sus exquisitos besos a una técnica de enrollar tallos de cerezas y desenvolver Starbursts con su lengua,

Estoy segura que hice una mueca.

—pruébalos, y si hay algo más que puedas hacer para ayudarte a ponerte un poco más a la altura. Hazlo- —miro su reloj— tengo que regresar tú has algún ejercicio y perfecciona tu técnica. Te veré pronto.

—Gracias Matt —dije, y exhalé un suspiro aliviada.

Ya que estaba en la ciudad en donde mi hermano estudiaba decidí ir a verlo un momento a su habitación de "estudiante universitario" al estar cerca lo visualicé en el patio lateral, pegando una capa de pintura sobre un mueble con cajones que reconocí era de nuestro ático. Lo observé trabajar por un segundo, pude ver sus rizos cobrizos, sus ojos azules y esa estatura heredada de mi padre y por el básquet.

—Matt está dentro —le dije mientras colocaba la bici cerca de la pared para que no cayera.

—sabía que podíamos contar con él. —contestó.

—bueno, dice que quiere que el beso sea colosal, algo digno de asombro y envidia por los demás. Todo para que luzca más real.

Zac se detuvo y se giró a verme dejando la brocha de lado.

—tiene un poco de razón. Pero solo para tu información: a los hermanos generalmente no le gusta estar hablando de los besos de sus hermanas. Incluso cuando se trata de negocios y no de placer y yo no soy la excepción Sora.

Lo miré algo divertida, era tan celoso aun no sé cómo logró armar este plan, bueno él lo sabía amaba el futbol más que a nada y de seguro no tuvo más remedio que decírmelo y llevarlo a cabo, solo por mi felicidad. Sabiendo esto no me importaba hacerle una que otra broma, después de todo soy la hermana menos, ese es mi deber.

—¡Oh! Pero si solo será un beso inocente, no contendrá más que labios, un poco de lengua y una que otra caricia.

El abrió los ojos para asesinarme, y la verdad no sé cómo me atreví a decir aquello ¡lengua? No diré "¡Iuuuhh!" porque no sé si es desagradable, pero la verdad no suena para nada bonito.

—es una broma Zac. —dije entre risas.

Me miró y su cejo se relajó. —dejaré eso de los besos a ti Sora, mientras mantengo mi mente en el punto de vista legal y cómo vamos a colgar a tu entrenadora con sus propias palabras.

—Suena justo —eché una risa y me subí en la vieja bici.

***.*.***

Me tomé en serio eso de los tallos de cereza y el caramelo, estaba en la cola del supermercado comprando, debo decir que muy avergonzada ¡Diablos! No es que todo el mundo sepa que estoy comprando estas cosas para aprender a besar ¿Todo el mundo lo sabrá? De seguro que sí, todos deben saber para qué son estas cosas mejor voy por unos Twins y un par de latas de refresco. Y eso hice, de vuelta en la cola en mis manos estaban las cerezas, el Starsbuts, los Twins y una lata de refresco, llevar dos era exagerar.

Ya no esperaba que ningún idiota me lanzara brillo labial o la dirección de un grupo de apoyo para malos besadores. Cuando estaba mi turno pude observarla a ella, no me lo esperaba. Con su hermoso cabello castaño ondulado y ojos miel de ensueños, mi mejor amiga de la secundaria y actual ex mejor amiga, Mimí Tachikawa, era inconfundible.

Nos habíamos conocido en la secundaria cuando por accidente tomamos los mismos pantalones de Jean en la Boutique de Keni Kentuqui's en Tokio. Luego nos vimos en el colegio y nos reconocimos y de allí hubo una gran amistad, bueno hasta que entramos es preparatoria yo me inscribí en el equipo de futbol me la pasaba con mis amigas y ella hizo lo mismo con otras chicas, bueno eso vi yo cuando la encontraba por los pasillos.

—Hola Mimí —dije mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—Sora —asintió, alcanzando mi bolsa de caramelos tamaño familiar—. ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

Estaba paranoica pero debía de no mostrar pruebas de que vine a ver a Matt para nuestro acuerdo. Nadie debía vincularnos.

—Visitando a Zac —mentí a medias.

—¿es ahora un estudiante de primer año en la universidad?

—de segundo año.

No dijo más lanzó un "uhmmm" y me dijo el total de mis compras.

—Te veo entonces —dije extendiéndole el dinero— ten un buen final de verano. Te veo en la preparatoria la próxima semana.

Me miró inescrutable y yo solo Salí.

Me sentía vigilada, tomé de mi refresco y abrí el paquetico de twins, camine llevando mi bici a rastras. No debí haber enloquecido adentro y gastar la poca plata que tenía en golosinas que no me ayudarían al plan, pero es que de solo pensar que muchos vieran mis compras y se dieran cuenta de mi muy bien tramado plan me daban nauseas. Bote el envoltorio en el cesto de basura y subí en mi bici pensando. Si, había estado paranoica, ni siquiera Kari la chica más popular, como Rika, Yuiko y yo, sabíamos sobre el truco de las cerezas debían ser ideas mías, pues las personas como nosotras ni las promedio lo sabían. Era un secreto oculto y vigilado con recelo.

Hice un buen tiempo de llegada a casa, a pesar del tráfico y de lo lejano de la ciudad. Estaba al pendiente de ver si los señores del camión de basura habían recogido lo que en la mañana había caído al suelo, si, Salí como loca detrás de ellos en mi bicicleta para llamarles la atención y decirles que debía de recoger esas cosas de la calle, pude parecer una loca de la limpieza, pero nada estaba más lejos de la verdad ellos no Vivian con mi padre o al lado del señor Yagami. Todo lo contrario Vivian lejos de estos dos seres que se odiaban a muerte.

Cuando llegué me di cuenta de que solo se habían reído de mí y que me hicieron caso omiso y s fueron dejando aquel desorden. Pero así como vi el desorden vi a Taichi Yagami mi vecino tomar las riendas del asunto y limpiaba la basura, seguro pensaba igual que yo, debíamos mantener la paz y recoger todo antes de que cualquier de nuestros padres vieran esto y se fueran a la pelea.

Tenía que agradecerle. Cosa que me daba más horror que estar comprando mis artículos para besar. Es decir, aparte de la proximidad de nuestras casas, de que nuestros padres estén en su absurda, irrazonable y completamente embarazosa disputa, Taichi y yo no teníamos nada en común. Pasábamos en silencio cuando él iba a encestar el balón en su camino de entrada, cuando a veces esperábamos que el puente cerca de nuestras casas se levantara, en la ciudad. Además yo estaba dos grados sobre él en el colegio, aunque un día en una barbacoa vecinal, cuando su padre estaba recién mudado a la urbanización y que había empezado la escuela tarde debido a su cumpleaños que caía en otoño, también, y sobre refrescos, guacamole y papas fritas, calculamos que solo era 364 días menor que yo.

Como sea. Hace dos años no estaba en la preparatoria de Odaiba, pero ahora era un novato. Palabra que me corroía por dentro debido a lo que ahora pasaba con la junior (yo, una jugadora de nivel universitario rodeada de novatas), esa palabra "novato" era muy sucia en este momento, no quería admitir de la existencia de los principiantes. Mucho menos hablar con uno. Me sentía como una completa perdedora.

Pensando me di cuenta de que que no era culpa de él, sino de Matsu-culpa. Lo que importaba en este momento era evitar la tercera guerra mundial entre mi padre y el suyo.

—Ey —dije frenando la bici.

Miró por encima de su cabeza, mucho más alta que la mía desde la última vez que lo había mirado. De alguna manera se había disparado hasta unos dos metros y tal vez había comenzado a levantar pesas, porque de repente tenía más torso que antes, también. Podía tener solo quince, pero me figuré que podía entrar en las películas de clasificación para mayores de diecisiete, sin problemas. Aun así, tenía la N de novato grabada en su frente, así que tenía que hacer esto rápido.

—Hablé con los señores de la basura que hicieron esto —dije, señalando al desecho que estaba ahora aplastada en forma plana, gracias a los numerosos juegos de ruedas que habían pasado sobre ella—. Me prometieron volver y limpiarlo. Pero claramente, mintieron.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo, un toque de humor afable tocando su sarcasmo.

Me saqué el casco y sacudí la cabeza, pero no necesitaba un espejo para saber que mi pelo estaba en su mayor parte sudoroso y colgando fláccido por mi espalda. Como yo decía, "descuidadamente despeinada" sería un cumplido.

—Algo de esto simplemente no se barrerá —dijo—. Creo que vamos a necesitar una pala para rasparlo.

Enganché mi casco alrededor del manillar.

—Probablemente tenemos una. Creo que mi padre tiene cada herramienta y artilugio jamás inventado ahora, para asegurarse de que nuestra casa esté en plena forma.

—Dímelo a mí —dijo, con un gesto que sugería que estaba tan avergonzado por el comportamiento infantil de su padre como yo por el del mío—. Desde que esta cosa entre ellos comenzó, nos hemos convertido como en una mini versión de los locos Adams —Cabeceó hacia su garaje abierto—. Hay una pala colgando en la pared sobre el banco de trabajo. ¿Puedes ir a buscarla? Es decir, si no tienes miedo de entrar en territorio enemigo.

Hice un exagerado "Ooh, Ooh," como, "Oh, sí, estoy tan asustada"; luego incliné mi bici contra el bordillo. Mi casco y la bolsa de plástico del supermercado fueron a parar al pavimento, y un borde rojo brillante de la bolsa tamaño familiar de Starburst se deslizó fuera.

—Ey, Starburst —dijo.

—Sírvete. —le di permiso de comer un poco.

—¿Sí?

—Vuélvete loco. —Volviéndome hacia el garaje, oí a un coche pasar. Esperaba que no aplastara más hierba —¿Dijiste sobre el banco?

—Sí, no creo que lo pases por alto.

Todo esto se remontaba a hace aproximadamente un año, cuando "alguien" (y no permitas que mi padre empezara con cómo sabía que fue el Sr. Yagami) llamó a la oficina municipal de la zona acerca de la altura de nuestro muro de bloques de hormigón. Resultó que estaba veintiocho centímetros por encima del código, y tuvimos que quitar un bloque por todo alrededor de la pared.

Mi padre había estado furioso y, desde entonces, cuando no estaba haciendo mejoras exteriores, estaba de pie como un capitán de barco en el punto más alto de nuestro patio delantero, su mano bloqueando el sol, inspeccionando cada centímetro visible de la propiedad de los Yagami por infracciones del código. O llamando a Zac, pidiéndole que comprobara los textos de leyes de la universidad por desviaciones especiales y lagunas.

Todo lo que podía decir es que gracias a Dios nuestra calle era sin salida, lo cual mantenía el tráfico al mínimo, así que solo los vecinos vieron su locura.

El Sr. Yagami, que negó vehementemente ser el denunciante, se apresuró a comprobarlo de vuelta y ahora afirma tener a la oficina de la zona en marcación rápida para informar sobre nosotros, por cualquier violación.

Nunca dos patios habían estado más ordenados, mejor ajardinados, o dos casas más recientemente pintadas. Había pasado largamente de "consíguete-una-vida-papá" a "consigue-un-control-papá", pero me doy cuenta ahora de que solamente hay alguna basura en tu vida a la que tienes que poner los ojos en blanco y aceptarla.

Sin incluir mi estatus de Junior. Eso era aparte.

Encontré la pala fácilmente y me dirigí de nuevo afuera.

Taichi estaba desgarrando la bolsa de caramelos con sus dientes.

—He estado queriendo hablar contigo acerca del desagüe en el lado norte de tu casa —dijo cuando llegué al alcance del oído—. Un poco de la pintura está desgastada.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Alguien podría reportarte. —continuó.

—Alguien —dije categóricamente.

—Solo digo.

—¿Nadie que conozcas? ¿Con el que estés relacionado o del que desciendas?

Agarró un cuadrado de Starburst, luego me tendió la bolsa del supermercado. La coloqué en el bordillo de la bicicleta.

—¿Y si lo arreglamos? —Continué, agachándome para raspar un obstinado parche de basura aplastada—. ¿Si repintamos? ¿No llamarás a la ciudad?

—Yo no. Pero soy así de genial.

No estaba segura de sí estaba jugando conmigo o me estaba dando una advertencia legítima, pero sabía que estaría comprobando el desagüe cuando llegara a casa. En cualquier caso, tenía que darle algún crédito por el humor y cualquier medida que estaba tomando para evitar que la lucha por el control de nuestros padres se agravase. Miré hacia arriba para darle una sonrisa en toda regla.

Solo para verlo arrancando el envoltorio de un Starburst con la lengua.

—¿Cómo… dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —Intenté mantener la sorpresa fuera de mi voz, pero no tenía idea de si realmente tuve éxito.

—En el campamento de verano.

Dejó caer el envoltorio húmedo en los residuos verdes.—Oh —dije y asentí con la cabeza como si me hubiera dado cuenta de que había estado ausente. ¿Tal vez eso explicaba cómo me había perdido su estirón?—. Claro.

—No había mucho que hacer después de que se apagaran las luces. Así que los consejeros nos reuníamos en nuestras cabañas en busca de diversión y juegos. ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué quieres decir, juegos de besos? —pregunté, algo sorprendida de mí misma por ponerme tan personal y horrorizada ante la perspectiva de lo que podría querer decir.

Arrugó su cara en una expresión que decía: Uh, sí.

—Siete minutos en el cielo, girar la botella, verdad o reto. Y algunos que ni siquiera estoy seguro que tengan nombres. —Estudió mi rostro—. ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que es estúpido?

—¡No! —Me dio una mirada de "¿Cuál es tu problema?", así que tomé aliento y continué—. No —dije de nuevo, más calmada—. ¿Supongo que no sabes cómo hacer un lazo con el rabo de una cereza, cierto?

—¿Por qué?

—Solo pregunto.

Señaló mi bolsa de supermercado. —¿Tienes cerezas ahí?

Asentí.

—Establecí el record. Un lazo en cuarenta y ocho segundos. —alardeó.

Caray, ¿en qué clase de campamento trabajaba? ¿Era demasiado tarde para apuntarse?

Se apoyó en el mango de la escoba.

—¿Qué pasa con tu repentino interés en el campamento? ¿O debería decir en besar? ¿Tu novio está quejándose?

Ahogué una risa.

—No. Sin quejas. —De ningún chico. Todavía—. Solo… bueno, es decir, ¿quién no querría ser un poco mejor?

Sostuvo mi mirada el tiempo suficiente como para que me diera cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un café oscuro, como la piedra natal de zafiro que esperaba conseguir colocar en mi anillo de último curso. Pero no podía decidir si ese color se veía bien en el rostro de una persona o no…

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo le hago el lazo a la cereza?

Lo consideré. Luego me di cuenta de que no sería capaz de ver nada salvo el resultado final. Así que sacudí mi cabeza, luego me encogí de hombros como si ésta hubiera sido una conversación tonta de todos modos y volví a mi fregado.

Claramente entendió que habíamos seguido adelante, porque puso a un lado su escoba y se puso en camino hacia el garaje. Momentos después, noté que regresó rodando un bote de basura. Parando en la calle, recogió un poco de los deshechos en un recogedor, lo arrojó en la basura y luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Así que, ¿quién es él?

—¿Huh?

—El chico nuevo. Cuando me fui para el campamento, tú y tu novio habían roto. O al menos eso estaba diciendo la gente. ¿Quién es éste? ¿Un estudiante de último año?

Solo lo miré.

Primero: ¿los estudiantes nuevos estaban hablando acerca de mi vida amorosa? ¿En serio? Es decir, sabía que jugar al fútbol me daba una cierta visibilidad y ser amiga de Kari Minamoto solamente era bueno para la reputación de cualquiera. Pero la idea de que la evolución de mi vida se hubiera filtrado hasta llegar a nivel de la escuela media me asombraba.

Y luego estaba el problema de cómo responder. No había chico nuevo. Matt no contaba. Solo era… Matt. Y de ninguna manera iba a explicarle acerca de Matsu-culpa y el equipo universitario.

—En realidad no puedo hablar de ello —dije finalmente y sacudí el cabello como Kari, esperando que eso lo callara.

—¿Qué? ¿Está con otra?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Estás intentando quitarle el chico a alguien? —siguió él.

Espera un minuto, no quería ese tipo de chismes dando vueltas sobre mí. Pero ¿realmente sería peor que la pura verdad? Solo me encogí de hombros. Ni un sí, ni un no.

—Probablemente lo consigas.

No sabía cómo responder a eso, así que estuve muy feliz de que siguiera hablando.

—Si estás buscando hacer puntos reales con el chico, puedo informarte sobre algunas cosas. Tú sabes, como diferentes técnicas: besos de oruga, besos de mariposa. Y el beso vaporoso…

—Wow —dije, levantando mi mano. De repente comencé a sentir como si fuera él el que estaba a punto de convertirse en estudiante de penúltimo año y yo fuera la ignorante de noveno grado. Incluso si no sabía nada acerca de esas cosas.

—Oh, ¿sabes todas éstas cosas? —preguntó, con su mirada desafiando la mía mientras descansaba su escoba contra el cubo de basura.

—Claro. —Me puse de pie para mirarlo a los ojos. Podría haber sido unos centímetros más baja, pero había tenido dos años de ejercicios con Matsu-culpa en cómo mirar hacia abajo a tu oponente.

—Sí, entonces ¿qué es un Beso Vaporoso?

Una obviedad (probablemente).

—Un beso que es tan caliente que sale vapor imaginario de las orejas de tu pareja. —¿Acabo de decir eso?

Hizo un sonido irritante, como un zumbido de programa de juegos.

—Incorrecto. ¿Qué es un Beso de Oruga? —preguntó una vez más.

Tenía que admitir que mi confianza estaba cayendo. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en dos personas tendidas boca abajo en el suelo, con sus cabezas levantadas para que sus bocas pudieran encontrarse.

Taichi debió haber visto la confusión en mis ojos, porque la siguiente cosa que supe es que estaba muy cerca de mi rostro.

—Te diré qué, Sora. Voy a enseñártelo.

—¿Enseñarme? —No estaba del todo segura de que me gustara a dónde estaba yendo esto.

—No te preocupes, nuestros labios ni siquiera se tocarán. Solo quédate ahí donde estás y no te muevas.

Quería moverme, de acuerdo, empujar mis palmas hacia delante para mantener a este novatillo vecino fuera de mi espacio personal. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Pero también estaba hambrienta de conocimiento. Así que di una ojeada rápida para asegurarme de que la calle estaba vacía y no habría testigos. Y me dije a mí misma que siempre que nuestros labios se mantuvieran separados no contaría como un beso oficial, lo cual podría atormentarme luego. ¿Verdad?

Cerré mis extremidades en cautelosa espera y miré hacia arriba a los ojos oscuros de Tai Yagami mientras daba un paso más cerca. Y más cerca.

Debió haber doblado las rodillas, porque sus ojos de repente estaban al nivel de los míos. Luego sus manos se aseguraron en mis brazos y se inclinó hasta que sus cejas presionaban las mías. Pensé que podría reír, no es que nada fuera divertido, pero me armé de valor para prestar atención en caso de que decidiera usar esto con Matt.

Taichi inclinó la cabeza, por lo que nuestras frentes se tocaban y luego empezó éste suave movimiento entrecruzado, frotando nuestras cejas. En cierto modo hacía cosquillas y me hacía querer reír, o al menos sonreír, si no era por la sensación, entonces por lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero también se sentía bien, sedoso y suave. Haciéndome olvidar la tontería, haciéndome querer acercarme, acurrucarme…

Espera. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Debería estar empujándolo hacia atrás a su propiedad. Porque… ¡Arg!... ¿qué estaba haciendo con mi rostro tan cerca del chico Yagami?

Debió haber sentido mi cambio de actitud, porque retrocedió. O tal vez solo terminó.

—Eso —dijo, como si fuera un profesor de escuela sobre el tema—, fue un Beso de Oruga. Es todo acerca de las cejas. Y un Beso de Mariposa empieza igual, pero uniendo las pestañas.

—Te tomo la palabra sobre eso —dije, arrastrando los pies por el pavimento para recuperar el equilibrio por completo. Y para recuperar el poder.

—Y el Beso Vaporoso…

—Suficiente —dije bruscamente.

—Está bien, bueno, no podemos hacerlo fuera, de todos modos.

Algo se estranguló en mi garganta. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que solo podríamos hacerlo a puertas cerradas? Oh dios mío, esto se estaba yendo a un territorio fuera de mi alcance. Sacudí la cabeza y me compuse.

—Mira, puedes terminar aquí sin mí, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Porque tengo que irme. —De repente estaba increíblemente incómoda.

—Está bien —respondió, como si supiera algo que yo no—. Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte con ese chico, solo dímelo. Tú sabes, puedo ser discreto.

—No me lo digas —dije categóricamente—. ¿Eres así de genial?

Un ceño fruncido se posó suavemente en su entrecejo y, durante un largo rato, únicamente me miró.

—¿Qué, estás enfadada ahora? Tú eres la que trajo las cerezas y los Starburst. Tú eres la que quería saber acerca del campamento y los juegos de besos.

Mierda, tenía razón.

—Sí, bueno —dije, llevando mi bici a la acera—, supongo que pensé que era algo así como lindo. Tú sabes cómo los novatos llenan su tiempo mientras esperan que empiecen sus vidas. —No tenía intención de ser mezquina; solo se me escapó de la boca.

Pude ver la ira brillando en sus ojos.

—Tú lo has dicho. Dieciséis años y nunca has sido besada.

—¡He sido besada! —De repente estaba bien con la mezquindad. Encontré el equilibrio y me subí a mi bici, sin ni siquiera molestarme con el casco.

—¡El dorso de tu mano no cuenta!

Me di la vuelta, no completamente segura de lo que iba a decir, esperando de alguna manera que fuera brillante.

Pero su voz cortó a través del aire.

—Mejor encuentras a alguien que te enseñe estas cosas, Sora, si alguna vez piensas mantener un novio. ¡Porque de seguro no lo harás con tu chispeante personalidad!

Pedaleé rápidamente y revoloteé mis ojos, pretendiendo no escuchar. Poco sabía Taichi que la menor de mis preocupaciones era mantener un novio. Todo lo que me preocupaba era mantener a mis amigos y mi lugar en el equipo junto a ellos.

Además de mantener la calma. Y la última cosa que necesitaba era mi propia disputa vecinal.

Estacioné mi bicicleta en la cochera, luego rodee al lado de la casa para revisar las cunetas. Ahuecando mi mano contra el sol, vi que estaban perfectamente, sin problemas, no-te-metas-con-mi pintado.

Parecía como que el si el novato acababa de jugar conmigo. Como si necesitara más drama en mi vida.

* * *

I have nothing to say.

I'm not in the mood to write in Spanish.

Well, Thanks for reading my fic, thanks for your RR's and thanks for everything. I love U guys.

Genee^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: ya saben... lo mismo de siempre, digimon no es mi y esas weas.**

* * *

**Hay dudas, bueno daré una pequeña sinopsis del Fic: **Es un **AU.**

Sora es una estudiante de penúltimo año que fue degradada en el futbol, no pasó las pruebas de para ser del equipo universitario a pesar de ser una gran deportista. Trama un plan con su hermano Zac y el mejor amigo de este Matt que van en la universidad, el plan consiste en que Sora y Matt deben besarse en la feria de deporte, pero hay un problema el stand de besos pertenece a las deportistas del equipo universitario y Sora está en el equipo Junior, así que Matt haría que metieran a Sora por unos minutos para hacer una donación de 400 dólares por el beso de la joven(los besos valen 3 $) en fin, luego el hermano que estudia derecho alegaría que no pueden sacarla del equipo y demandarían de cierta forma a la entrenadora, ella no tendría remedio y la incluiría en el equipo universitario.

**El pero: **resulta que Sora no ha besado y allí pide la ayuda de Tai que estos dos años debajo de ella en el colegio y que es un año menor que la chica.

Kari no es hermana de Tai y es la mejor amiga de Sora o eso creía la pelirroja. Luego de ser degradada esta y Nene junto con Rika le hacen Bullyn a la pelirroja alegando que es solo una fachada para que los demás junior no las vean como que si aceptan a cualquiera, solo será hasta que asciendan a Sora nuevamente al equipo, ellas no saben del plan. Aquí Kari juega al futbol, es popular y muy pedante. La madre de Sora es comprensible en cuanto el Fut, El padre de Sora y Tai pelean por mantener en regla las leyes de la comunidad y del vecindario. Todo porque el padre de Sora fue demandado por hacer un muro más alto de lo establecido en las normas, de allí el odio entre los Yagami y Takenouchi.

Cualquier cosa pregunten, estoy a la orden.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Arriba en mi habitación, me dejé caer en la cama y consideré dejar la secundaria. Yendo por un diploma de equivalencia ciertamente me libraría de tomar toda esta angustia sin angustia al corazón, y de tener que aprender sobre besar. Además, haría lo correcto con mis amigas. Quiero decir, si no estaba en la escuela, ¿por qué ellas tendrían que preocuparse de vigilar sus bocas para proteger mis sentimientos?

Sip, esta era la respuesta. Si no tienes en cuenta que:

(1) mis padres se pondrían locos,

(2) un diploma de equivalencia no era exactamente la vía rápida del tipo de la universidad que estaba eligiendo, y

(3) no tenía sentido conseguir a mis amigas de regreso si yo no estaba en la escuela para pasar el rato con ellas.

Después de un largo suspiro, me arrastré hasta el computador para ver que arrojaba la palabra "beso" en un motor de búsqueda. Es decir, ¿había un libro llamado Besar para Tontos, o algo?

Inicie sesión en mi messenger y vi a algunas personas, incluyendo a Kari.

Antes de tener oportunidad de dar doble clic sobre su nombre, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Sentí que mi respiración se atrapaba mientras corría a tomar la extensión de moda tipo antigua (princesa en la habitación de mis padres), esperando desesperadamente que fuera para mí.

—¿Hola? —dije, dispuesta a responder a la voz de Kari.

—Sora —dijo—. Te vi en línea.

No sabía si reír o llorar. Escuchando su voz de nuevo era tan estupendo. Queso-cheddar-palomitas-y-películas-de-Drew-Barrimore-a-las-dos-a.m.-en-nuestras-bolsas-de-dormir, estupendo. De seguro ya volvería todo a la normalidad… o casi. ¿No?

—¡Hey! —dije, prácticamente gritando, estaba tan feliz. Pero eso estaba bien, porque esta era Kari, y claramente las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad.

—Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie que te llamé —dijo, su voz disminuyendo.

¿Qué? No un: Hey, ¿cómo has estado, mi mejor amiga Sora? Me sentí poco a poco entumecida, desde dentro hacia fuera. —Bien. ¿Por qué?

—Se supone que no tengo que decirte, arruinaría el propósito. Pero cuando nos veas a partir de ahora, Nene, Rika y yo, no vamos a darte la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos o nada. Eso es el por qué te estoy llamando, nosotras decidimos liberarte.

Si el completo y absoluto horror hace un sonido, lo juró, yo lo hice.

—Esto es porque te amamos, Sora —agrego rápidamente—. Desde que eres Junior de nuevo, tú necesitas ser libre para pasar el rato con tus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Oh, Dios.

La cosa era, que a pesar del hecho de que Kari salió como una abeja reina, aquellos que zumbaban a su alrededor les gustaba pensar que esto era más o menos un acto. Que en el fondo, ella era reflexiva y atenta, y que ella no haría nada que no pensara honestamente que era lo correcto. Al menos, cualquier cosa que había hecho con nosotras.

—No, Kari —dije, enrollando el cordón del teléfono alrededor de un dedo y escuchando la súplica en mi voz—. No soy una de ellos. No pertenezco a Junior. Es solamente porque la horrible Yoley regreso y esta otra chica fue transferida desde fuera del estado.

—Nosotras sabemos eso. Pero la solidaridad es la llave del éxito, después de todo, así que tienes que permanecer con tu equipo. Al igual que nosotras tenemos que permanecer con el nuestro.

Con el miedo construyéndose en mi garganta, no pude responder.

—Sabemos que vamos a convertirnos en unas brujas totales para todo lo demás, pero necesitamos que tú sepas la verdad. Que esto no es personal ¿de acuerdo? Y realmente esperamos que seas del equipo universitario pronto y puedas regresar con nosotras.

Mi cerebro tambaleaba, hablé con la mayor dignidad posible.

—Bien, ¿y qué si dejo el futbol del todo?

Ella estuvo callada por un largo tiempo, luego finalmente dijo: —¿No crees que eso es excesivo?

Espera, ¿yo era la reina del drama? Con su teatral temperamento, ella había dirigido el equipo JUNIOR de futbol, además de los corredores de primer año como a los de segundo año. Sus agradecidos sostenedores, lo que sea que Kari hizo, Nene, Rika y yo lo hicimos. Lo que sea que ella llevaba, nosotros lo llevábamos. Lo que sea que ella pensara que era genial, nosotras pensábamos que era genial. Nosotras incluso cavábamos profundo por un auténtico sonido de entusiasmo para otra vista de Leonardo DiCaprio y Claire Danes como Romeo y Julieta, cuando lo que realmente queríamos ver de nuevo era "Quiero ser como Beckham."

Los chicos se reunían alrededor de ella, también. Y el último invierno, cuando ella decidió que quería del catálogo de modelos a Kimoto Yu, ella fue tras él con la intensidad de un sol candente. Y él se rindió sin mucha pelea. Hubo algunas bromas por los pasillos sobre cuánto más bonito era T.K que Kari, incluyendo algunos que llamaban su relación "interfacial". Pero T.K parecía tan devoto a ella como ella lo era de él, y lo tuve que admitir, había sido tan fácil llevarse con ella desde que había conectado con él.

Hasta todo esto, por supuesto.

—Pero si no estuviera en el equipo de futbol en absoluto… —lo intenté de nuevo, luego me dejé caer en la alfombra entre las camas gemelas de mis padres, aferrándose al teléfono con su vida. Mi cuello estaba tenso, el sudor estaba de regreso en mi cabello, y no estaba completamente segura de que los Starburst que me metí vayan a estar en reposo.

—Mira S, es solo por cuatro días hasta que la escuela comience. Estoy segura de que lo solucionaras con la entrenadora y todo volverá a estar bien.

—Kari…

—Tiene que ser de esta forma. Lo sabes. —Ella pareció suspirar—. Te veo en la escuela. Y asegúrate de lucir fabulosa, ¿de acuerdo? Actúa como si estuvieras en total control. No muestres miedo.

—Sí —dije simplemente, conocimiento de puro terror me impidió tener otra emoción.

Pasé el siguiente par de horas en internet, tratando de absorber todo lo que podía acerca de besar. Me dije a mi misma que Matt y yo impresionaríamos a la escuela con un beso tan hermoso como el que compartió la pareja en La Princesa Prometida, "el más apasionado, el más puro" beso de todos los tiempos.

Mi visión era, por supuesto, una exageración brutal, desde que Romeo y Julieta estaban locamente enamorados, yo solo estaba locamente comprometida en engañar a Matsu-culpa. Aun así era algo por lo que aspirar y era mucho mejor que preocuparse acerca de una situación en la que yo podría hacer bastante poco.

Sabiendo que Kari se volvería un guisante verde de envidia cuando mis labios golpearan a Matt no dolería tampoco. Como otros tantos, ella lo tenía mal por él, y le sorprendió que yo no. No podía contar cuantas veces ella habría preguntado si yo había accidentalmente o a propósito, visto partes de Matt que no debería ver cuando él había dormido en nuestra casa, o si había perdido la cabeza real y verdaderamente por él como una chica. Como si yo pudiera decir esas cosas si las viera o sintiera.

Pero ahora que ella tenía mi destino en sus manos, desee tener suciedades de Matt para repartir. Cualquier cosa para hacerla llegar detrás de mí de nuevo. Porque, como parte del círculo íntimo de Kari, eras recompensada con protección incondicional del cruel, cruel mundo. Algo así como ser un matón para Tony Soprano, solo que con menos palabras con mierda y sin armas. Pero como con Tony, cuando Kari se volvía contra ti, tú sabías que era mejor que correr.

Una voz del pasado sopló como un huracán a través de mis pensamientos. Algo sobre Lo que se siembra, se cosecha, pero desapareció tan pronto como había llegado, dejándome con una especie de mal sabor en la boca, que podría fácilmente estar teniendo por todos los Starburst que había comido. Esto parecía como un buen momento para dejar todo a un lado por un bocadillo y pasear por las escaleras hacia el ruido en la cocina. Tal vez cenar podría ayudar a sentirme un poco mejor.

Mi madre, Toshiko Takenouchi, estaba frente al refrigerador abierto, emocionada con las mangas de su blusa blanca deshechas. Ella era uno de los pocos adultos que he conocido que verdaderamente ama su trabajo, enseña el arte Ikebana de las flores. Y aunque esta semana ella únicamente estaba haciendo la preparación del salón de clases era, sin embargo, su estilo dar todo de sí misma y regresar a casa exhausta.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto para la cena? —pregunté, y me moví por un rápido abrazo, el cual incluía una bienvenida explosión de aire del refrigerador.

Mi madre sonrió. Era una bonita sonrisa, blanca y ancha. Las personas decían que yo la tenía, también, yo no podía verla. —¿Omelets?

—Bien, ¿pero papá no está raro por estar teniendo "desayuno para la cena"? —dije en broma.

—Es eso —dijo cansadamente—, o voy a la tienda.

—Bien, podríamos decirle que alguien de la ciudad esta fuera para inspeccionar la cuadra de los Yagami por su incumplimiento a las reglas del vecindario. Él estará tan feliz, que no se dará cuenta qué está comiendo una comida de desayuno.

Ella me dirigió una mirada. Desde que mi padre fue ascendido a gerente regional de su oficina de seguros, ella había instigado terminantemente la regla: "Sin estresar a tu padre; él consigue suficiente de eso en el trabajo". Me había dado cuenta que últimamente se había estado extendiendo a no bromear sobre él o hablar mal de él a sus espaldas, también, como si de alguna manera estas vibras negativas encontrarían su camino a su psique a través del cosmos.

—Solo decía —dije y me encogí de hombros.

Ella movió el cartón de huevos del mostrador y cambió el tema para preguntar sobre mi día.

Pensé en decirle sobre el camión de basura, pero realmente lo que rondaba mis pensamientos era el beso-ceja y la oferta del extraño chico-vecino de enseñarme a besar. Algo en lo que yo no quise hacer insistencia.

En su lugar, hablé sobre mi idea de vestimenta para el primer día de escuela (una de la que estaba segura Kari y las chicas amarían).

—Kenny Kentuqui's tiene esta fabulosa falda en la vitrina —dije, usando la palabra favorita de Kari—. Gris, con estas bailarinas, como adornos asomándose fuera en la parte inferior. Con una camiseta sin mangas, y tal vez un cárdigan negro y mis zapatilla de ballet brillantes, podría ser realmente lindo.

—Uh… huh. Pero, ¿cómo vas a hacer para pagar por eso? —dijo eñña con el cejo un poco fruncido.

Hice la mirada "duh". Ella pagaría, como siempre. Mis padres eran muy generosos cuando se trataba de mi concesión de ropa. Pero en lugar de hacer muecas, ella me dio una mirada seria, cambiando mi "duh" por "¿huh?"

—¿Dónde estás parada con el futbol en este momento? —preguntó, lo cual parecía como un radical cambio de tema, pero el corazón me decía que estaba trágicamente relacionado—. ¿Aún estas planeando presentarte para esa primera práctica en el equipo JUNIOR?

—Sip —dije cuidadosamente.

—Está bien, entonces. Puedes usar mi tarjeta de débito. Pero Sora, nosotras hemos hablado sobre eso. Tu padre y yo queremos que te mantengas jugando, incluso si es en el equipo JUNIOR. Ejercicio, trabajo en equipo y permanecer ocupado son componentes importantes del éxito en la secundaria.

Sí, sí. He oído esto varias veces las pasadas semanas. Y archivado con otros sermones pre-empacados sobre estar siempre haciendo lo mejor, alcanzando las estrellas, cuidándose para el matrimonio, etc. Pero esta era la primera vez que he oído un "si no" adjunto.

—Así que estás diciendo —dije y deje salir una risa por la injusticia y la ironía pura—, que si renunció al equipo JUNIOR, ¿no habrán más nuevos trajes?

—Estoy recordándote que tu padre y yo tenemos ciertos estándares para ti y tu hermano, y los "extras" solo vienen después de que los has conseguido. Lindos trajes son extra.

Sentí mi mandíbula caer a mis pies. Si permanecía en el equipo JUNIOR para complacer a mis padres, yo podía tener un gran armario, y no amigas. Si renunciaba para tratar de tener a mis amigas de nuevo, tendría que vestir los harapos de los últimos años, deseando tanto no huir de Kari. Ella me daría una patada de todas formas.

Se sentía como que los músculos de mis hombros y cuello se estaban arrastrando para formar un largo y enojado nudo. Una ola de ira y pánico y probablemente algunas otras emociones que estaba demasiado alterada para identificar barrieron hacia mí desde la puerta de atrás. Agarré la manija.

—La cena va a estar lista en quince minutos.

Como que no podía pensar en comer.

—Sora, ¿a dónde vas?

—Afuera —dije y golpee la puerta detrás de mí.

Algún lugar. Donde sea.

Pisé fuertemente a través del césped lateral, la presión de mis pasos resonaban en mi cabeza. Miré para ver la casa blanca de dos pisos cruzando la calle, tan prístina y perfecta, gracias a la obsesión de venganza de mi padre.

Indignada porque de pronto supe lo que necesitaba hacer, crucé el asfalto para ir a tocar la puerta. Necesitaba disculparme por la forma grosera en que había dejado las cosas antes y ver si Tai seguía en el juego por ayudarme.

Porque justo ahora, Tai Yagami parecía mi mejor oportunidad de salvar lo que quedaba de mi vida.

Como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente extrañas, el Sr. Yagami abrió la puerta. Era alto, al igual que Tai, pero con menos pelo y más nariz. Y, por cierto, sin los cuernos rojos que papá parecía pensar que él escondía debajo de su gorra de béisbol. Después de una rápida mirada hacia mí, el señor Yagami arqueó una ceja.

—Dile a tu padre que tengo el rociador de agua a la orden y a esa ordenanza del Condado de dieciséis estados que tengo treinta días para cumplir.

—Uh... No sé nada sobre eso. Estoy aquí para hablar con Tai.

—¿Tai? —Él cambió su posición—. ¿Conoces a Tai?

Supongo que él no recordaba esa barbacoa de un verano hace mucho tiempo. Asentí. Si sigo mi camino, estaba a punto de conocer a su hijo mucho mejor.

El Sr. Yagami retrocedió, y en tan poco tiempo como me tomó para aclarar mi garganta, Tai llenó la entrada. Él usaba una camiseta gris que decía "El Water Polo de La Secundaria de Odaiba" y una expresión curiosa. Fugazmente, me pregunté qué recordaba antes de él y comprendí que todo lo que podía recordar era como se había desarrolladlo muy bien. Generalmente había estado mirando de lejos o cerca sus ojos. ¿Podría hacerse este día más extraño?

—Sora —dijo sonando remotamente distraído.

—Sí. Uh, ¿puedes ir a dar un paseo? —Él asintió con la cabeza como si fuera la cosa más normal que jamás le había sido pedida y me siguió afuera. De acuerdo tácito, nos dirigimos hacia la esquina de la calle, lo que nos llevó hacia el puerto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que no estás andando en tu bicicleta de súper alta tecnología esta noche?

Le lancé una mirada. Sabía que me merecía por lo menos un golpe por mi comportamiento anterior, pero si Tai y yo íbamos a trabajar juntos, sobre todo con él en el papel de líder, iba a tener que mantener una ventaja fuerte.

—Pensé confiar en mis dos pies esta vez —le dije y luego le ofrecí una dulce sonrisa. Había visto a chicos alrededor del dedo meñique de Kari un millón de veces, por lo que, la descarada manipulación no vino naturalmente a mí, había estudiado a los pies del maestro—. Y mi gran boca siente lo que dijo antes. Sé que no fue la manera.

Él levantó sus cejas. —Algo así.

—Estoy bajo mucha presión ahora.

—Lo sé, tratando de tener tus manos en el chico nuevo. —espetó.

Vaya, él no iba a hacerlo fácil. Pero no tenía tiempo para juegos. Esto era de vida y muerte. Por lo menos para mi vida social.

—Mira, vine a pedir disculpas. Y para pedirte ayuda. Cuando Matt Ishida me compre un beso en el stand de besos de la Feria de Deportes, necesito asegurarme de que él consiga públicamente el valor de su dinero.

—¿Eh? —Él detuvo sus grandes zancadas—. ¿Matt Ishida? ¡Oh, el rey de la graduación! El chico universitario. Ya veo... Así que estás jugando en una liga completamente nueva.

—En realidad es mucho más complicado que eso.

Él volvió a caminar conmigo y cruzamos la loma cubierta de hierba que daba al puerto. Una pareja de ancianos estaban sentados sobre un banco, mirando hacia las agitadas aguas, mientras que un niño pequeño al fondo de nuestra calle paseaba a su perro.

—Todo se reduce al hecho —dije, y tomé un profundo aliento ya que nunca sería fácil de decir—, de que no tengo equipo universitario de fútbol.

A pesar de que parecía confundido en cuánto a lo del equipo universitario tenía que ver con besar a un rey de la graduación (como él debía de serlo), su tono se suavizó. —Eso apesta.

—Sí, y ya que hay un límite de jugadores, la entrenadora dice que mi mejor opción es sentarme tranquila en la JUNIOR y esperar a ver si hay una apertura.

—¡Vaya!, una Junior en Junior. Eso tiene que ser tan embarazoso como besar a tu hermana.

Me reí, no podía evitarlo. Él tenía bastante razón. Luego me recuperaría.

—Lamentablemente, me acabo de enterar de que mis padres también están a favor de eso. Y ninguno de mis amigos están ayudándome. Básicamente están haciendo caso omiso de mí hasta que haya sido ascendida.

Hizo un ruido comprensivo.

—La única otra persona que ha hecho algo para ayudar es mi hermano. Ha venido con un loco plan-que-realmente-podría-funcionar y dijo que Matt entraría dentro del plan.

El viento estaba azotando el agua, alborotando el cabello de Tai y haciéndolo volar alrededor de mi cabeza como un turbante. Aparté algunas hebras lejos y vi la mirada desconcertada en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —preguntó con su frente arrugada—. Realmente no estoy consiguiendo entender la conexión aquí.

—Es más sencillo de lo que piensas —dije. Y entonces, mientras paseábamos a lo largo de la pasarela al borde del puerto, bajo el puente, al otro lado del muelle camino al faro. Le expliqué los detalles.

—En realidad —concluí, haciendo una pausa contra el hormigón a lo largo de la pared del embarcadero—, creo que podría funcionar. Es un poco malo, ya que esto implica sacar a alguien del equipo, pero espero que Matsuki se haga cargo de esto, por sí misma.

Tai hizo un "nada mal, nada mal" apretando su boca, y añadiendo que él había oído como los principales aparcamientos estaban en la Escuela Secundaria de Odaiba.

—Pero lo que no entiendo —dijo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y sus ojos en mí—, es dónde entro yo ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Mis pulmones pronto se sintieron apretados. No quería tener que decirlo en voz alta, pero no tenía a nadie más y nunca había dicho que esto sería bonito.

—Quiero que me enseñes lo que has aprendido en el campamento. Como antes. Solamente... ya sabes, todo, para que pueda escoger que funcionará mejor con Matt.

Pensé que él reiría o quizás incluso que haría una estocada de labios hacia mí. Quiero decir, estudiantes de primer año no son precisamente conocidos por su madurez y paciencia, ¿verdad? Lo que no esperaba era un ceño fruncido, seguido por un lento movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir que tu ex no te mostró todo lo que necesitas saber?

Ugh, eso de nuevo. Creo que Tai pensó más acerca de mi ex que yo, y él ni siquiera conocía al tipo. —Él vivía a una hora.

—Aun así...

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Incluso cuando estábamos juntos, no teníamos mucho, ya sabes, tiempo a solas.

—¿El chico no hizo su misión de buscar tiempos y lugares para estar contigo? Lo bueno es que mandaste su culo a pasear.

La ruptura fue mutua, algo que empezó como una luz y se extinguió rápidamente, pero no servía a mis propósitos entrar en detalles. Tai tenía que pensar en mí como una persona que se hacía cargo de las relaciones.

—Mira —dije en su lugar—, este acuerdo tiene que ser un total secreto. Si alguien se entera de estas "lecciones", todo el asunto se funde en mi cara. Como, energía nuclear, ni-siquiera-tendré-la-posibilidad-de-recuperar-mis-amigos, grandulón.

Él se encogió de hombros, como, Bueno, duh.

—Y recuerda —proseguí—, esto es trabajo. Y no tiene nada que ver con la diversión o llevar las cosas más lejos.

—Trabajo —repitió, mirando hacia el agua—. Entonces, ¿qué hay para mí?

Sentí que mi mandíbula cayó. ¿Lo de besarse con una popular (o por lo menos ex-popular) Junior no era "pago" suficiente? Por suerte, he conseguido una respuesta políticamente más correcta.

—Bueno, ya que Matt tiene todo mi dinero, no tengo. Pero supongo que podría pagarte cien dólares. En cuotas —añadí.

—No quiero tu dinero, Sora. —La luz en sus ojos Cafés parecía parpadear, luego volviendo en plena potencia—. Te diré lo que quiero.

Me mordí una sonrisa. Oh, sabía lo que quería, también y tuve que darle crédito por ¡soñar tan grande! Pero la buena noticia era que su supuesto deseo por mí sería el poder que tendría de mi parte. Cuando quisiera. En caso de necesitarlo. (Kari estaría orgullosa de mí.) Entonces sonreí y meneé un dedo.

—Cuidado, Sparky*. No digas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir y arruinar esta cosa antes de que empiece.

—Lo que quiero es que me saludes en la escuela.

Estudié su rostro. ¿Eh?

—Decirme hola cuando nos encontremos en el pasillo. Interrumpirme mientras estoy hablando con un grupo de chicos, y preguntarme o decirme algo. Mostrar a las personas que soy alguien que vale la pena conocer.

Wow. Mi cabeza estaba girando. Este chico era imprevisible.

Y estaba halagada. Salvo que el ser vista hablando con él, en público, se sentía peligroso. Al igual que abandonar la escuela o escribir notas para una prueba bajo la manga. Sería hacer alarde, prácticamente solo las personas osadas podrían averiguar lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Y no era mi estilo. Era una chica que seguía las reglas, una jugadora del equipo...

Excepto en lo que me estaba metiendo ahora.

*.*

Sparky :un perro bombero de caricatura.

*.*

—Está bien —dije, un poco insegura. Realmente no tenía mucho que perder en este punto—. Por supuesto.

—Bueno —sonrió—. Entonces lo haré.

—¿Qué?

—Seguir tu plan.

Mis palabras escaparon antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de atraparlas.

—¿Quieres decir que... no vas a irte?

Tai rió. ¿Él rió?

Luego movió su cabeza hacia el suelo.

—Vamos. Tengo que llegar a casa para la cena.

Cena. Oh, sí. Mi omelet estaba probablemente tan frío y plano como la basura que había pisado más temprano.

—¿Cuándo quieres empezar? —continuó él.

Mi cerebro se aceleró.

—¿Qué tal después de que mis padres vayan trabajar mañana? Solo ven.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Nos pusimos a caminar, sus piernas más largas que las mías, pero los dos de alguna manera creando un ritmo equilibrado. Y mientras una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza me advirtió que Tai no sería fácil de manejar, por primera vez en todo el día, mis músculos no estaban tensos, y sospechaba que pronto sería capaz de tener pensamientos completos sobre temas que no incluyeran mi apestosa vida.

Al pasar por debajo del puente, eché un vistazo hacia Tai. No fue hasta que vi la sonrisa formándose en su boca que me di cuenta de que yo también estaba sonriendo.

Mi madre estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina cuando llegué a casa, golpeando un pie de forma impaciente. Los platos sucios de ella y de papá habían sido retirados de la mesa, diciéndome que yo llegaba más tarde que nunca. Mi papá no estaba a la vista, pero el constante golpeteo en la parte de atrás era una gran pista de que él estaba cerca y trabajando en otro proyecto de mejoramiento del hogar.

Arreglé una disculpa; luego le dije por qué salí furiosa.

—Siento que todo se está viniendo sobre mí a la vez —continué, con la esperanza de cambiar el estado de ánimo a uno que incluyera simpatía.

—Yo estoy de tu lado, Sora. Realmente lo estoy. Pero he oído hablar de muchos adolescentes perdiendo sus vidas en frente de las pantallas del computador o de la televisión. Es importante para mí que te mantengas en forma y activa.

En este caso, mantenerse en forma y activo también significaba estar estresado. Pero podía ver que estábamos arreglando cercas, por lo que me encogí de hombros, simplemente.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Afuera caminando. —En caso de que alguien me hubiera visto con Tai e informado a ella, agregué—. Con el chico Yagami. Está empezando en la preparatoria Odaiba este año, y yo, eh, me ofrecí a ayudarlo establecerse. —Convenientemente dejando de lado todo lo que él estaba haciendo por mí.

—¿Ustedes dos se están volviendo amigos? —Encogí uno de mis hombros—. En realidad, eso podría ser una buena idea. Creo que la mitad de la razón de que tu padre mantenga esta batalla ridícula por la propiedad, es la ignorancia. Por alguna razón, él tiene en su cabeza que El Sr. Yagami es malvado. Tal vez puedas invitar a este Tai y tu papá pueda ver por sí mismo, que el chico no es el engendro del diablo y así comenzar a humanizar la situación.

—Tal vez —le dije, pensando en la extraña sesión que Tai y yo habíamos planeado para el sofá de la sala tan pronto como mis padres salieran para el trabajo por la mañana. Si mi papá se enteraba de eso, las cosas se multiplicarían de "mala sangre" a "Armagedón".

Mi madre me dio una palmadita en el brazo, luego calentó mi tortilla, la cual acepté con partes iguales de apreciación y culpa.

Yo solo había tomado unos cuantos bocados, cuando mi padre cruzó a través de la puerta de atrás. Estaba vestido con una camiseta teñida de barniz, pantalones vaqueros flojos y botas de trabajo rotas, su ropa estándar para trabajar alrededor de la casa después de que manchara sus trajes de marca.

—Hola, papá —le dije, y me preparé para la rutina del "dónde has estado jovencita".

Pero él solamente me acarició la cabeza.

—Y yo que pensaba que habías conseguido una oferta mejor para cenar.

Sintiendo la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, yo sonreí.

—¿Quieres decir como que el Príncipe Harry navegó hacia el puerto en su real yate británico y me ofreció langosta?

Sus ojos brillaron. —Eso, o cualquier cosa que constituya una cena de verdad.

Le lancé una mirada a mamá. —¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije? Sabía que los huevos no funcionarían.

Mamá suspiró. —Oh, las cosas que yo paso por ustedes dos.

Yo podría haber resoplado y estado de acuerdo, pero era algo agradable tener paz de nuevo en la casa, así que simplemente volví a comer.

A la mañana siguiente, me puse a ordenar la sala de estar. No estaba nerviosa, exactamente, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero era muy raro imaginar pegando los labios con un chico que había vivido cerca por años y sin embargo apenas conocía. Más raro aún que iba a suceder en mi casa, y en la mañana. Por lo menos si estábamos en una fiesta, con la música, los amigos y la iluminación escasa o nula para llegar al límite...

Mientras movía algunas revistas a mi cuarto, mis ojos se posaron sobre un pájaro rosa, un colorido muñeco "Digimon" que había estado sin pilas y "durmiendo" en mi estantería durante años. Mamá había tratado de regalarlo o tirarlo a la basura varias veces, pero yo me había mantenido en mi terquedad, con el recuerdo de cuán desesperadamente lo había querido, y lo duro que había trabajado para conseguirlo con las tareas del hogar y el puesto de limonada, manteniendo sus costos altos. Haciéndose imposible desprenderme de Piyomon. Incluso había tomado buen cuidado de ella mucho tiempo después de que su novedad hubiera desaparecido.

Oí un golpe en la puerta de calle, y las imágenes de Piyomon y Tai se entrechocaron en mi cabeza. Sin hacer nada, esperaba que el Plan no fuera una repetición de mi incidente Digimon, donde conseguir lo que quería no había cumplido la meta y la caza.

El golpe en la puerta era el equivalente de la primera campanada en la escuela. La clase estaba a punto de comenzar. De repente estaba tan ansiosa de dejar a Tai entrar, como esperaba sentirme cuando tomara esa caminata larga y solitaria por el pasillo el lunes sin Kari o Nene o cualquiera de mis otros amigos. Pero sabía que si quería mi vida de nuevo, había que pagar un precio. Y empezaba con poner mi boca donde mi dinero estaba. Así que abrí la puerta.

—Hola —dijo Tai—. ¿Sin moros en la costa?

—Sí.

Su cabello estaba húmedo y despeinado, su camiseta color azul y pantalones cortos parecían salidos de la secadora... ¿Y olía a colonia?

Eché un vistazo a mis pantalones cortos de fútbol y camiseta tubo de tirantes. Lo más que había hecho era una cola de caballo lateral y un sólido cepillado a mis dientes. Pero bueno, no importa lo bien que Tai se veía y olía, esto no era una cita.

Así que, ¿por qué mi sangre palpitaba al igual que la vez que Kari me había desafiado a que tomara toda una lata de Red Bull?

Llevándolo a la sala, masajeé mi cuello para tratar de aliviar un poco la tensión. Pero yo sabía que la mejor manera de superar la ansiedad era poner lo "desconocido" detrás de mí. Así que decidí dar la vuelta y besarlo en los labios. Solo para acabar de una vez.

Lo cual habría sido muy bueno si él hubiera estado aún detrás de mí y no parado a algunos metros atrás, la cabeza inclinada mientras revisaba un cuaderno de espiral abierto en su mano.

Desfruncí mi boca y me aclaré la garganta.

Él miró hacia arriba, con esa mirada café oscuro.

—¿Oh, esto? Anoche escribí todo lo que podía recordar del campamento.

Bueno, eso era impresionante. Halagador, incluso, que estuviera tomando todo eso tan seriamente y no solamente estar de acuerdo con ello por el "pago".

—Ah, gracias —dije—. Así que supongo que eres el tipo estudioso, ¿eh? ¿Estás en el cuadro de honor y todo?

—En realidad no. Pero cuando me preocupo por algo, lo doy todo.

Todo dentro de mí se fue apretando, y yo me dejé caer en el sofá con tanta fuerza que reboté. Cerró la brecha entre nosotros en un par de largos pasos y se sentó en el cojín a mi lado.

—Está bien, así que primero estaba pensando que revisaríamos mis notas…

De ninguna manera. Primero, teníamos que matar la tensión. Yo extendí la mano hacia sus hombros, y tiré de él hacia mí. Entonces presioné mis labios sellados contra los suyos. En un beso. No un beso de "llévame a la luna", pero no uno malo, tampoco.

Momentos más tarde, se desplazó hacia atrás, rompiendo nuestro sello.

—Eso —le dije, tratando de explicar—, se llama... el beso de "vamos a romper el hielo".

Sus ojos parecían hacer un baile lento en mi cara.

—O tal vez es el beso de "tú me quieres tanto así".

Hice un ruido burlón. —En tus sueños.

—No sé —dijo en un torrente de palabras—, estoy pensando en que he estado en tu mente desde que estuvimos de acuerdo con esto anoche, y tú solo no podías esperar a saltar sobre mí.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Más bien como que yo quería anticiparme.

—¿Anticiparte? ¿A qué? ¿Estar conmigo? —Soltó una carcajada—. Caramba, yo soy el que tiene que sobresalir aquí.

Instintivamente abrí la boca para disparar rápido alguna respuesta, pero me encontré en blanco. Me di cuenta de que él tenía razón. La presión estaba sobre él, por ser el llamado profesional. ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto a mí misma?

—Está bien —dije, sintiéndome un poco tonta—, entonces asuma el control, entrenador.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. —Yo prefiero el término Entrenador Personal, si no te importa.

Hice una mueca. Eso sonaba tan... bueno, personal, y uno a uno, y, bueno, físico.

—O Taichi-sama.

—¡Sama! —Eso fue demasiado. Levanté una mano como si fuera a aplastarlo— Y yo prefiero Sparky.

Interceptó mi mano en el aire y entrelazó los dedos con los míos. Después de un rápido apretón que sorprendió a mis sentidos y blanqueó mi cerebro, me soltó y empujó el bloc de notas hacia mi mano.

—¿Nunca viste ese aviso en la cafetería del colegio? —Preguntó él, refiriéndose a la escuela media—. "El diccionario es el único lugar donde éxito viene antes de trabajo".

—Oh, ¡por-favor! —Una parte de mí quería burlase de él por la mera mención de nuestra escuela media, pero la simple verdad era, que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo. No iba a conseguir ningún acercamiento para impresionar a Matt hasta que Tai y yo nos pusiéramos a trabajar.

Y no importaba lo frustrada que me ponía con él, tenía que mantener una cosa simple en mente: si no aprendía como besar, podía despedirme de mis posibilidades de figurar.

Resultó que Tai era un hombre con un plan. Quería conquistar las otras partes de la cara antes que la boca. A saber, mediante el refinado del beso de oruga —la extraña ceja bromista— aprender la etiqueta adecuada del beso de la mariposa —entrelazando las pestañas—, el beso esquimal —frotando la nariz— y perfeccionar el beso en la mejilla —el clásico labios-mejilla, por supuesto.

Esto era más divertido que cualquier clase que hubiera tomado alguna vez, sobre todo porque no había reglas en contra de hablar o romper a reír de vez en cuando. Pero estaba sorprendida por lo agotador que podía ser, y después de un tiempo, mis músculos faciales se enfadaron y mi mente comenzó a vagar.

Alrededor de las diez, tomamos un descanso. Después de golpear un par de vasos de ponche de frutas y limpiar las rayas rojas alrededor de nuestras bocas, reanudamos nuestras posiciones en el sofá. Donde Tai anunció que era tiempo para trabajar en la inclinación.

—El lado de la cara que tú elijas para acercarte a tu pareja en realidad dice mucho acerca de cómo te sientes acerca de la persona —explicó él.

¿Quién lo dijera?

Para el momento en que se levantó para irse a su práctica de water polo, la única acción de boca a boca que habíamos compartido era ese beso robado cuando por primera vez se había sentado.

No sabía si sentirme decepcionada o triunfante.

—Así que —dije, acompañándolo hasta la puerta—, ¿esta noche, entonces? Voy a sacar el automóvil de mi mamá y encontraremos un lugar para ir. —Algún lugar oscuro, añadí silenciosamente. Solos. Donde nadie nos viera.

—Suena bien.

Entonces se me ocurrió: era viernes por la noche. Los dos sabíamos que nada mejor vendría para mí, a menos que Kari tuviera un cambio de corazón. Pero yo tenía que asumir que Tai tenía una vida.

—A menos que tengas una oferta mejor —añadí.

—No —dijo, volviéndose—. Tú eres la prioridad principal en este momento. —Una sonrisa rozó su boca, luego llegó a sus ojos.

Yo estaba estudiando esos ojos, preguntándome si Café oscuro los describía adecuadamente, cuando se movieron con paso firme más cerca. Antes de darme cuenta, su boca estaba sobre la mía, y yo había perdido mi sentido de la vista. Probablemente, porque había cerrado mis ojos cuando su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios.

Su mano se posó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, me sumergí más profundo en el beso, tratando de estudiar, de sentir y experimentar todos los aspectos, todos los matices.

Entonces, de repente se alejó, llevándose mi aliento con él.

—Ese —dijo, y sonrió de lado—, fue el beso de "te veré más tarde".

Mis manos huyeron a mis brazos, casi como si estuviera abrazándome. Yo no podía evitar pensar que, un mejor nombre para ese beso podría ser el de "Beso de déjalas queriendo más". Yo lo despedí a través de la puerta, sorprendida en silencio.

Y luego traté de no pensar en lo increíblemente delicioso y agradable que había sido el beso. Y como mi primer beso francés había provenido del estudiante de primer año que vivía cruzando la calle.

* * *

Bueno gracias por los Follow, Fav, y por sus RR's (2) u.u me deprimo... y muchooo.


	3. Chapter 3

**De nuevo yo aquí dejandoles un capitulo nuevo... **

**Ya saben lo de siempre nada es mio... NADA odio a los Akiyoshis y a los estúpidos derecho de autor ¡¿por que Tai no puedes ser mio?! En, fin Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Lean mis niñas/os leer es bueno, nutre el cerebro y libera el alma. Eso segun to xDD**

* * *

**Besos tuyos.**

Esa tarde guardé la tarjeta de débito que mi mamá había dejado para mí y me dirigí al centro comercial , con la intención de aprovechar al máximo la única cosa buena acerca de no dejar el fútbol por completo: las compras.

Mientras esperaba que el portón del puente del puerto se elevara, estaba llena de una especie de entusiasmo burbujeante, ese sentimiento familiar y maravilloso de que con el conjunto adecuado, cualquier cosa es posible.

Pero no eran los suéteres o las chaquetas o los pantalones vaqueros los que llenaban mi mente. Curiosamente, era el beso en la puerta. Estar boca a boca con Tai había sido, bueno, extraordinario. Una experiencia totalmente nueva. Lo cual, cuando me detuve a analizarla, me hizo afirmar mi sospecha de que mi ex había sido un fiasco en la sección de los besos.

Sin embargo, para mantener las cosas en perspectiva, supe que no había sido el chico o el hecho de estar muy cerca lo que me había gustado, tanto como fue lo que aquel beso había significado: esperanza.

El timbre de la puerta sonó cuando entré en mi tienda favorita, y me dirigí directamente a una colorida mesa con suéteres de cuello V, pensando en lo bien que lucirían con una camiseta por debajo.

Una voz maternal interrumpió mi reflexión.

―¿Sora?

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Anna, vestida con su ropa habitual de gasa ligera y usando demasiados collares.

―¿En busca de un conjunto para el regreso a la escuela? ―preguntó ella, con su acento alemán suavizado por vivir durante años en los Estados Unidos que lo único que le quedaba de acento eran unas sílabas pronunciadas… más… fuerte de lo normal.

Asentí con la cabeza.

―Más o menos, le tengo echado el ojo a esa falda gris en el escaparate.

―Oh-oh... ¿para ti? ¡Perfecto! Tienes las piernas largas para usarla. ―Ella me tomó por los hombros y me dio vuelta hasta que quede de frente a una puerta del vestidor―. Tú ahí. Vuelvo enseguida con todo lo que encuentre de tu talla.

Solté una carcajada y seguí sus instrucciones. Anna era genial. Y había pasado un tiempo desde que yo había recibido un cumplido. Kari tenía la teoría de que las personas seguras, como supuestamente éramos nosotras, no necesitaban el apoyo gratuito de los demás. Que podríamos valernos por si solas. Y ella sentía que algunos elogios en realidad eran insultos ambiguos, con la intención de menospreciar conjuntos o peinados u otros.

Su filosofía me parecía realmente exagerada, tal vez incluso un poco paranoica, pero en vez de romper la armonía de Kari, había aprendido a morderme la lengua cuando ella o Nene llevaban algo nuevo o cuando Rika hacia un nuevo reflejo en su cabello. Y hacer una especie de ceño a la gente y agitar mi mano con desdén si decían cosas agradables sobre mi aspecto en presencia de Kari.

Por supuesto, con Kari menospreciándome, todo había cambiado. ¿Cuán injusta era la ironía de que ahora ni siquiera tenía amigas con quienes intercambiar elogios?

Anna regresó con una enorme pila de ropa, incluyendo algunas camisetas de manga larga que ella juró que "harían cualquier día especial." Me encantó su actitud, por no hablar de casi todo lo que me hizo probar. Al ver el total en la caja registradora, por otro lado, me hizo sentir un poco mal, pero marqué el PIN de mi madre, sabiendo que ella estaba de acuerdo con mi asignación para la ropa. Me imaginé que era el pago por obligarme a "aceptar" la posición en la Junior.

Agarré mi recibo y estaba justo volteándome para salir cuando casi choqué con Mimí. No estaba muy sorprendida por verla. Después de todo, ella también era una adicta a esta tienda de ropas. Pero estaba sorprendida por casi tumbarla y esperaba que mi expresión ¡que-casualidad-verte-aquí! descongelara el hielo.

―Eres la última persona que esperaba ver ―dijo ella, sin sonreír o fruncir el ceño, mostrando a duras penas algo.

―¿Por qué? Compro aquí todo el tiempo.

―Quiero decir, ahora. Kari y algunas personas están al otro lado del camino, dirigiéndose a ver la nueva película de Matt Damon.

El mundo giró ante mis ojos. Racionalmente, sabía que la vida de mis amigos no se había detenido.

Me imaginé las llamadas telefónicas y los mensajes instantáneos que se estaban enviando en el Mall, conectando a las personas con planes que no me incluían. Pero lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta no me había lastimado.

Ahora lo sabía. Y ¡vaya!, dolió.

―¿Por qué no estás con ellos? ―preguntó.

Cambié mi peso de un pie al otro. La verdad parecía demasiado fácil, y sin embargo muy difícil. Y no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar ella. Quiero decir, claro, solíamos ser aquello de MEJORES AMIGAS incondicionales, pero eso fue cuando mi idea de un día de verano era un gran granizado de frambuesa azul después de un paseo en bicicleta hacia el lado este del lago.

Así que, por desesperación, hice lo que cualquier digno perdedor haría: reí. Y añadí un ―Oh, sí, bueno... ―lo que podría haber significado he superado por completo a Matt Damon hasta que soy un extraterrestre simplemente visitando este planeta en el cuerpo de Sora Takenouchi.

Mimí estudió mi cara.

―¿Están peleando?

―¡No! ―le dije, y luego hice una pausa, deseando poder hacer regresar mi grito demasiado fuerte―. No. Quiero decir, no, de verdad. Bueno, hay un pequeño problema porque no obtuve un ascenso al equipo universitario. Ya sabes ―dije, como si ella o alguien tuviera idea de cuán humillada me sentía que podía cavar un hoyo en el suelo.

―Es un problema temporal hasta que el entrenador encuentre lugar para mí en el equipo universitario.

―¿Temporal?

―Por supuesto. Antes de que te des cuenta. ―Si yo viviera tanto tiempo. Arrastré mis pies otra vez―. Um, así que, supongo que te veré en la escuela.

―Sigues diciendo eso.

―¿Qué?

―Nos vemos en la escuela.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

―¿Qué? ¿No vas a estar allí?

―Lo haré. Es solo que, bueno, no es como si realmente nos veremos allí.

¿Eh? ¿No podía decirle que no era el momento para buscarle cinco pies al gato? ¿No ve que me estaba muriendo aquí?

Debí parecer enojada o confundida o algo así, porque Mimí se encogió de hombros, lanzó algo parecido a una sonrisa y se alejó.

Me crucé la puerta, arrastrando mi ánimo y mi mentón detrás de mí en el suelo.

Afuera, me dirigí hacia casa, no iba a ir a ninguna parte cerca del cine. Preguntando si todavía estaba en el marcado rápido de Kari y entre los cinco primeros de Rika y Nene. Y si alguna de ellas se había, si quiera una vez, detenido para ponerse en mi lugar, para tratar de imaginar lo que yo estaba pasando y cómo se habría sentido si el mundo hubiera seguido girando sin ellas.

Pero, por supuesto, pensé, ninguna lo había hecho. Rika y Nene eran del material de que las becas de fútbol del colegio estaban hechas. Y a pesar de que Kari se había enfrentado a Matsuki un par de veces como capitán del JUNIOR, ella casi podía patear una pelota hacia el sistema solar. Yo era una jugadora sólida, pero con Yoley "Piernas de Acero" de regreso y la chica nueva en transferencia, ser sólido no era suficiente.

Hasta ahora, nuestro cuarteto temible no había tenido nada que ver con el talento y las posiciones y todo que ver con el corazón y la confianza y, bueno, la lealtad. Estuvimos allí juntas, una con la otra, una para la otra. Amigas hasta el final.

Eso creí.

Un jadeo quedó atrapado en mi garganta, mientras realmente se iba hasta el fondo por primera vez. ¿Era éste el final?

¿Cómo un árbitro dándome una tarjeta roja que me sacaba del juego... para siempre?

Zac llamó esa noche para chequearme. El simple sonido de la voz de mi hermano me levantó, y traté de sonar sincera mientras mentía y decía que podía manejarlo todo.

—Tu entrenadora no sabe quién está enredándolo —dijo, y se rió entre dientes.

Hice ruidos de aprobación, pensando en lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo, y a Matt de mi lado.

Colgamos, y traté de copiar un estilo de sombra de ojos ahumada de una revista de moda, luego bajé a pedir prestada la camioneta de mi mamá para la próxima lección.

Minutos más tarde, Tai y yo estábamos alejándonos a toda velocidad, su mandíbula apretada sobre las "palabras" que acababa de tener con su papá.

—No fue nada —dijo, y suspiró.

Cuando me había acercado a buscarlo, él y su padre habían estado discutiendo en el garaje abierto.

—¿Es porque soy más vieja y, por lo tanto, de forma automática una mala influencia? ¿O porque soy hija de mi padre? —pregunté en broma.

Él me lanzó una mirada helada, un real café intenso.

—Espera, ¿era sobre de mí? —Increíble. Era la paria social número uno.

—¿Y qué si así era? —Cambió la radio, pero mi madre mantenía el volumen tan bajo que no tenía que levantar la voz—. Además, él tiene sus propios problemas. Como por qué no saldrá del coche cuando me deje en casa de mi mamá. O el hecho de que él esté involucrado en esta tontería con tu papá.

—Bueno, esa segunda parte es fácil —dije, frenado por un semáforo—. Él hizo la primera llamada, después de todo.

—Pero no lo hizo. Cuando por fin se decidió a informar de algo, incluso le tomó una eternidad entender cómo hacerlo. Yo estaba allí.

Me pareció difícil de creer que el señor Yagami no fuera el instigador. ¿Quién más podría ser? Solamente teníamos un vecino a un lado, y la señora Logan estaba casi demasiado vieja para estar viva, y prácticamente ciega. El resto de la gente en la urbanización se mantenían en sí mismos y/o tenían una vida.

—Bueno, sin embargo empezó… —dije—. Nuestros padres sin duda se han vuelto locos. Ellos piensan que se odian entre sí, pero parecen como gemelos separados al nacer.

—Lo que nos haría primos, ya sabes. Y hace nuestro trato ilegal en bastantes estados.

Hice una mueca.

—Ni siquiera vayas por allí. —Estiré el brazo y cambié la estación de radio, subí el volumen y nos dirigimos hacia el norte en la ruta escénica.

Después de un tiempo, las casas estaban más y más lejos, hasta que casi desaparecieron. Por último, me tiré por un camino viejo y polvoriento que conducía al acantilado rocoso con vistas al Lago Superior. Me gustaba pensar en él como mi lugar, un lugar poco conocido que había descubierto cuando era un niña para ir de picnic y saltar rocas. Mis padres y Zac había olvidado todo sobre él, pero después de haber recibido mi licencia de conducir, había traído a Kari, Nene y Rika un par de veces. Y después de que los nombres del equipo universitario fueron publicados, éste era el lugar donde había llegado a llorar.

De alguna manera, me pareció apropiado traer a Tai aquí, desde que era —rezaba— la clave para remediar mi vida de vuelta a lo que era.

Apagué el motor y salimos. La noche era oscura y fría, la única luz proviniendo de la luna llena, el calor únicamente de, bueno, nosotros.

Tai se movió a la única mesa de picnic de madera, a continuación, brincó y se sentó, apoyando sus pies sobre el banco. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sin su leal libreta.

—¿Qué? ¿No hay notas esta noche?

Golpeó su frente.

—Está todo hasta aquí. Y… —dijo levantando sus manos— justo aquí.

Algo se movió dentro de mí.

Pero no era el momento para autoanálisis, así que subí y me acomodé cerca, hasta que mi muslo prácticamente lo tocó. Los grillos cantaban en todas partes —los arbustos, la maleza, los árboles, más como una banda sonora de película que la vida real— y aumentó mis sentidos y anticipación.

Cogió mi rostro con ambas manos, colocando una palma al lado de mi barbilla, sus dedos extendidos en mis mejillas.

—El agarre de cara —dijo— ayuda al besador a establecer los intereses y el control, indicando sus intenciones al besado. El besado, entonces, tiene la opción de retroceder o permanecer quieto y esperar por el próximo movimiento. —Bajó la voz, al igual que sus manos—. Ahora tu turno.

Como una estudiante obediente, levanté mis manos y se moldearon en su cara, todo lo que él había hecho. Su piel se sentía cálida y suave en algunos lugares.

—Ahora haz tu avance —dijo—, hasta que nuestro labios se toquen.

Lo hice, esperando que el roce de nuestros labios nos llevara a algún lugar fabuloso, o al menos profundizar en el, bueno, algo. Pero tan pronto como nos pusimos en contacto, él se apartó.

—Eso fue bueno. Ahora comienza de nuevo. —Mi ceño fruncido debió de ser evidente a la luz de la luna, porque hizo un ruido de la parte posterior de su garganta—. Oye, ¿quieres hacerlo bien o no? Esto podría ser una parte fundamental en tu desempeño en la feria de deportes.

Estaba en lo cierto. Otra vez. Sin embargo, alcé una ceja para recordarle ser respetuoso con sus mayores. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar, mis palabras y pensamientos fueron robados por el sonido de un motor aproximándose.

Alzándome de golpe, divisé luces en el camino. Me bajé de la mesa, medio imaginando que me arrastraría a través de la maleza para obtener una mejor visión y medio planificando quedarme allí para evitar ser atrapada con Tai.

Las luces del coche eran definitivamente cada vez más brillante, más grandes y parecían lentas, y luego el destello fue directo hacia mí, mientras el coche frenaba en el acantilado.

Me tensé, llena de pánico. Quiero decir, yo sabía que no habíamos hecho nada malo, nada ilegal. Y cualquiera podría estar detrás de esas luces: turistas, la patrulla del parque, adultos que nunca había conocido. No tenía por qué ser un destino peor que la muerte, ¿cierto?

Pero lo era, esto no era un punto caliente. Especialmente por la noche. Casi tenía que saber cómo llegar a ella.

—¿Sora? —Una voz masculina llamó por la ventana del lado del conductor—. ¿Eres tú?

Luchando para proteger mis ojos de los faros, me apresuré a poner la voz.

—Uh —Logré—. Sí. ¿Quién está ahí?

La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió, y una figura larguirucha se bajó. Después de que había tomado un par de pasos, reconocí la forma de caminar pavoneándose como Takeru.

El Takeru de Kari.

Oh mi Dios. ¿Significaba eso que ella estaba detrás de esas luces de interrogatorio, también? ¿Podría volverse peor? Probablemente hubiera preferido mis oportunidades con un asesino en serie.

—Hey —dijo Takeru, saliendo en frente de las luces—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Completamente sola en la noche y todo.

¿Sola? Mi mirada recorrió por el la mesa de picnic.

Vacía.

Si era posible amar a alguien dos grados detrás de ti, de repente lo hacía.

Volví mi atención de nuevo a Takeru.

—Yo… Yo vine aquí después de la cena para aclarar mi cabeza. Las cosas han estado —le dije, y tragué saliva— un poco agotadoras el último tiempo.

Él asintió. Él lo sabía. Por supuesto que sabía. A Kari le gustaba hablar.

—Tienes un auto acá, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, yo te llevaría a casa y todo, pero...

—No, estoy bien. —Takeru siempre había sido amable conmigo, incluso antes de que él estuviera saliendo con Kari, él me había ofrecido paseos. Le sonreí e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ser casual—. Ya me iba, de todos modos —dije, y forcé una risita. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, corrí en dirección a la camioneta estacionada—. Nos vemos —llamé de vuelta.

A medida que pasaba, me asomé hacia el oscuro interior de su auto.

El asiento del acompañante estaba vacío, por lo tanto, Takeru estaba aquí solo, o se iba a reunir con alguien. ¿O alguien se estaba escondiendo de mí?

Di un salto al asiento del conductor de la camioneta de mi mamá, con la esperanza de encontrar a Tai agachado en la parte trasera, pero no hubo suerte. Arranqué el motor, di marcha atrás e hice una vuelta en "u" para regresar a la carretera, conduciendo lento, como pequeña-mujer-vieja, mirando a cada arbusto y árbol. Por último, cerca de la carretera principal, Tai saltó de unos arbustos. Todos tipos de cosas se calentaron dentro de mí, como la primera vez que viste a tu gato desde que no había vuelto a casa la noche anterior.

Frené, y se subió a mi lado. Ni siquiera esperé a que él se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Disparé.

—Fuiste genial —dije—. Takeru nunca te vio.

—¿Quién era ese tipo?

—El novio de Kari. ¡Oh! Kari es…

—Sé su nombre. Ni siquiera voy a la preparatoria todavía, pero he oído hablar de ella.

—Así que, sí, entiendes por qué era fundamental que no nos viera juntos. U oír hablar de eso.

La grava crujía bajo los neumáticos, mientras desaceleraba a una parada en el borde de la carretera principal. Otro conjunto de luces apareció en la dirección al lugar donde minutos antes estábamos Tai y yo en nuestra sesión de besos, se volvió hacia nosotros y cruzó.

Los faros del coche destacaron nuestras caras antes de pasar, dándonos un buen vistazo a la persona detrás del volante.

Una muy familiar, muy popular y muy sorprendida Kari Motomiya.

Estaba jodida.

*.*.*

No creo haber dormido esa noche. Está bien, hubo momentos en que los bordes de la realidad se volvieron borrosos, pero la parafernalia habitual de comodidad, escape y el resto no se acercaron a mi cama.

Básicamente, no podía huir al miedo de que Kari nos hubiera visto a Tai y a mí y que eso lo cambiaría todo. Que había pasado por encima de su línea de "no hay vuelta atrás", por lo que ahora yo era indigna de su confianza y amistad. Que estaría eternamente desterrada para unirme a las personas susceptibles a su mirada vacía, indiferentes encogimientos de hombros o peor aún, sus incesantes burlas.

Aferrándome a la esperanza de que aún podría ingeniarme una salida, trabaje por excusas sobre por qué Tai estaba en mi auto, algo rebuscado y coherente. Cuando la luz finalmente se filtró por mis cortinas, era gris y espesa, un perfecto accesorio para el dolor de cabeza por falta de sueño que ahora tenía. Parecía mucho más fácil esconderme debajo de las mantas, que bajar las escaleras y correr el riesgo de enfrentarme al infierno de ese día.

Para mi sorpresa no tuve ni una sola llamada o mensaje de texto ese día, o el siguiente. Y admito que decidí, que no tener noticias eran buenas noticias. Que de alguna manera Tai y yo habíamos esquivado una bala.

Puesto que él pasó el día con su mamá, no fue hasta el domingo, con el reloj marcando hacia el primer día de escuela, que fuimos capaces de vernos de nuevo.

Les dije a mis padres que necesitaba dar un paseo para aclarar mi mente debido a la escuela. Y eso fue más o menos lo que hice. Únicamente que no sola.

Paseando hacia el puerto, pasando a los corredores y a los paseadores de perros habituales del crepúsculo, Tai y yo mantuvimos una respetable distancia entre ambos. Ambos estábamos conscientes de que a pesar de nuestros besos, esto era solo un negocio. No necesitábamos estar muy cerca, ni tocarnos, ni conectar. Solo teníamos que mantener nuestras historias coherentes y descubrir la forma de encajarlas.

―Está bien ―le dije, rompiendo el silencio―. Tú accidentalmente dejaste el reloj de pulsera que tu mamá te dio por tu promoción de octavo grado en la playa. Y me pagaste para llevarte a que lo recuperaras.

―No uso reloj.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Bueno, sí. Ahora ya no. Porque no pudiste encontrarlo.

Él no lucia muy convencido. ―¿Sobre qué me estabas enseñando a manejar?

―¿Por lo menos tienes permiso de aprendizaje?

―No. Es por eso que fuimos a un lugar lejano en el lago.

―¿En la oscuridad?

―Empezamos tarde.

―Mmm… no está mal ―dije, arrugando mi nariz en consideración―. Pero tenemos que decir que me estabas pagando. Como que viniste este verano a mí y nosotros negociamos el trato.

―Veinte dólares la sesión.

―Veinticinco ―dije, solo por ser terca.

Una sonrisa toco su boca. ―¿Aceptas efectivo?

―Solo billetes sin marcar.

Llegamos a una banca y nos sentamos.

―Las buenas noticias ―empecé―, es que no recibí ninguna llamada este fin de semana preguntando por ti. ―Haciéndome pensar, esperar, desear que de alguna forma Kari solo me viera a mí. Y que si me mencionó a Takeru, él dijera que estuve sola.

―Tal vez ―dijo Tai, pero su fruncimiento de ceño me decía que su corazón no estaba puesto en su respuesta.

―Los ojos de las personas naturalmente se dirigen al conductor, además ella estaba conduciendo un poco rápido.

―Sí, pero a casi dos metros, las personas son difíciles de ver a cualquier velocidad.

―Tú no eres tan grande… —agregué.

―¿Qué, piensas que porque soy de primer año soy automáticamente invisible?

Dejé salir una pequeña risita.

―Sí, eso es. Ve… ―Señalé con la mirada hacia una señora que estaba paseando a un perro―. Como ahora mismo, ella piensa que estoy loca y estoy hablando conmigo misma.

Rodó sus ojos pero no sin que antes se le colara una pequeña sonrisa.

―Para mantener las cosas seguras antes de saber si Kari nos vio ―empecé―, no vengas a mi casillero o me digas algo en la escuela hasta que yo haga el primer movimiento, ¿está bien?

Hizo una pausa y luego una reverencia exagerada, lo que me hizo sentir incomoda en una serie de niveles diferentes, uno de los cuales fue porque eso atrajo la atención hacia nosotros.

―Oh sí claro madame, mantendré el más bajo de los perfiles.

―Eso es Sparky.

Frunció el ceño.

―Está bien, pero cuando las cosas se arreglen con tus amigos y finalmente puedas reconocerme. Quiero que sea a lo grande. Como un gran abrazo. Y luego tienes que agregar algo como que si solo fuera un par de grados mayor, tú saltarías totalmente sobre mis huesos.

―¿Qué?

―Bueno, ¿no es así?

―¿Sobre tu huesos? ¡De ninguna manera!

―¿Quieres decir que no te gustaron las lecciones, aunque sea un poco?

Crucé mis brazos. ―Es trabajo.

―¿Sobre cómo las líneas de limpiar las letrinas en el campamento de verano o la preparación para las pruebas de admisión?

Él me tenía ahí. ―No está mal.

―Está bien entonces.

―Está bien― dije, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba bien o lo que habíamos acordado, pero sabiendo que le debía algún tipo de favor. Y el hecho de que no tenía amigos con quien compartir la noticia de su nueva apariencia caliente, se encargó de mi parte del trato.

La mañana llego de todos modos muy pronto, y con él, el comienzo de mi tercer año.

Cruzando por los pasillos en mi primer día de escuela, rogué por cubrir mis pantorrillas temblorosas y mis sudorosas axilas, sentía esa especie de aturdimiento que viene por correr muy rápido. Pero en lugar de darme esa certeza que todo iría bien de nuevo cuando recuperara mi aliento, mis entrañas me decían que las cosas iban a empeorar antes de que mejoraran.

Sorprendentemente llegué a mi casillero sin problemas. CeeCee Takiko, quien por el tercer año consecutivo tenía el casillero a mi derecha se volvió y me sonrió. Tendía a reinventarse cada pocos meses, un nuevo color de cabello, tatuajes, piercings, y para su último cumpleaños, botas nuevas y animadas, pero lo único que se mantuvo igual era el espacio entre sus dientes delanteros.

―Oye Sora. ¿Tuviste un buen verano?

Quería burlarme, decirle que había soportado innumerables prácticas calientes y húmedas de futbol, solo para terminar como el mismo balón, pateada y fuera del juego. Pero mantuve mi boca cerrada y simplemente asentí y pregunte por el de ella.

―No estuvo mal ―dijo―. Otra de las insoportables vacaciones familiares que terminaron conmigo casi saltando de la camioneta con el fin de hacer autostop hasta casa.

Logre una sonrisa, aliviada de que ella pudiera pensar que podía relacionar el dolor en el trasero que son los familiares siendo el peor problema de chicas. Cuando yo estaba enfrentando el peor problema posible, ser rechazada por mis amigos.

En mi primer periodo de clases, Español Tres, me topé con una pareja de chicos que conocía desde los días del cajón de arena. Luego una chica de mi clase de español del año pasado tropezó conmigo, dándome la sensación, una vez más, que alguien estaba feliz de verme.

Trate de devolverle la sonrisa, pero estoy casi segura que todo lo que hice fue quedármela mirando. A ella, a los dos chicos y alrededor de la habitación. Quiero decir, ¿Me estaba perdiendo algo?

Rápidamente hice un inventario:

Yo era la chica atlética cuyas habilidades habían sido puestas a prueba y habían sido descartadas como deficientes.

Era la chica popular que había sido rechazada por su multitud popular.

Era una estudiante de undécimo grado que casi (Oh Dios, esperaba que no) había sido atrapada en una posición extraña con uno de noveno grado.

¿Por qué si no estaban ellos riéndose y mirándome? Si esto le hubiera pasado a alguien el año pasado, Kari hubiera estado aquí como el blanco en el arroz, haciendo burlas que le abrieran camino y enfrentando a Nene, Rika y a mí. Todo con buen humor claro, pero tal vez no tan gracioso para la persona de la que empezó a burlarse en primer lugar.

¿Sería posible que no hubiera entendido la velocidad con que corren los chismes? ¿Qué todavía nadie lo sabía? ¿Fui desplazada por las nuevas noticias de alguna ruptura o emparejamiento?

El pensamiento era casi muy bueno para ser cierto, pero estaba ansiosa de enterarme. Mientras la señora Trujillo tomaba asistencia, decidí tentar a la suerte. Me incliné hacia la chica junto a mi casualmente y susurré, ―¿Oíste que Yoley Inoue vino del futbol y básicamente tomo mi lugar en Varsity*?

Ella levanto su ceja. ―Sí. Lo siento. Pero tú lo lograras el próximo año.

Un rastro de simpatía cruzo su rostro, pero luego miró hacia la profesora que estaba ahora leyendo los apellidos con T.

―¿Sora Takenouchi? ―La señora Trujillo llamó, interrumpiendo mi confusión.

―¡Aquí! ―respondí, después lance una ansiosa mirada por el aula. No, sin estornudos, sin cuellos doblados, ni siquiera una mirada curiosa.

Yo solo era… mi vieja yo. No un fenómeno de la naturaleza, no socialmente inexistente. Es como si a la gente no le importara que hubiera jugado en JUNIOR o Varsity. Si tenía amigos o no. Era como si yo no importara.

Y no estaba segura de si eso era o no buena señal.

Pasé por mis primeras clase aturdida. Rika me saludo desde el otro lado del aula en Química, y me dio la sensación por la inclinación de su nariz que ella estaba bastante feliz que todos estuviéramos sentados alfabéticamente, así no tenia de lidiar con el dilema de si debía ser vista hablando conmigo.

*Varsity: En EEUU y Canadá El equipo Varsity son el equipo principal que representa a una universidad, escuela secundaria o primaria.

Sin nada que decir, estuve sorprendida de encontrarla esperando por mí en la puerta después de clases. A pesar de que su aspecto inocente era por lo general abrumado por el tinte azul en los mechones de su cabello y las intensas sombras de ojos, su cara todavía de bebé la hacía parecer alguien con el que tu madre te permite quedarse hasta tarde. Yo lo sabía, por experiencia propia.

―Tú estás… bien, espero ―dijo con un ceño preocupado.

Me las arregle para asentir mientras estudiaba sus ojos, preguntándome porque ella se dejaba ver conmigo. ¿Estaba rompiendo filas? ¿Podría tener una verdadera amiga después de todo?

Nos pusimos a caminar con las demás personas hacia el almuerzo, por el corredor de la clase junior.

―Sabes, creo que apesta que no hayas podido entrar a Varsity ―dijo Rika de repente.

Yo trague y asentí, una mala combinación, y rodeamos la esquina hacia mi casillero. Busque por una respuestas pero no encontré nada.

―Eres una grandiosa jugadora Sora. Como ese gol contra Tokio del año pasado…

Mi mirada viajo algunos metros, para ver a Kari, Nene y una par de chicas JUNIOR del año pasado acurrucadas delante de un casillero.

Mi casillero.

Kari miro directamente hacia mis ojos y sonrió, sus ojos marrones brillando. La chaqueta de deporte de Takeru colgaba casi hasta el borde de sus shorts raídos, con la parte baja unida por el cierre. Sabía que ella pensaba que ésta apariencia le hacía ver las piernas más largas y elegantes, pero lo contrario estaba más cerca a la verdad. Aunque no había una persona en toda la escuela que se atreviera a decírselo.

―¡Sorpresa! ―anunció, después avanzó un paso, liderando a las demás.

Mi interior se calentó. Era como ver la pelota recién pateada pasar la banda del arco y chocar contra la red. Seguramente mi casillero estaría decorado con lazos y corazones de papel, como ocasionalmente hacíamos para celebrar cumpleaños y juegos ganados. Seguramente decidieron tenerme de vuelta; estaba bien, Kari había decidido estar a mi lado.

Tal vez Matt y yo no tendríamos ya que pasar por nuestra charada de besos.

La última chica se movió. Pero nada brillante o llamativo saltó de mi casillero. Solo algo colgando por una cuerda desde las rendijas de mi casillero.

Di un paso más cerca, todo dentro de mí se apretó.

Un chupete. Como el que le das a un bebé. Si es que tuvieras uno en tu familia. O como tu nuevo novio.

—Nos imaginamos que un chupete era justo lo que necesitabas, Sora —afirmó Kari, sus ojos aún relucientes—. Viendo cómo estás saliendo con un bebé.

El mundo giró delante de mí, como en esos primeros momentos de una búsqueda en Google Earth. Desde algún lugar —las Indias Occidentales o Nueva Zelanda o el infierno— llegó un coro de risas.

Y mientras me decía a mí misma que todo esto era un acto, Kari me había advertido que estarían comportándose como perras, también sabía que el juego había cambiado mucho desde esa conversación telefónica. Había sido pillada con un novato. Y ésa era la ruptura definitiva.

—No —dije enfáticamente—, no me gusta de esa forma.

—¿De esa forma? —Dijo Kari—. ¿Vestido?

Las chicas rieron.

—¡Oooh, Sora! —Gritó Nene—. ¡Necesitas hielo para ese fuego!

Las ignoré, manteniendo mi mirada en nuestra justa líder.

—No es lo que crees.

—¿Oh? —Dijo, arqueando una ceja, una expresión que sabía que significaba que su oponente estaba a punto de ser destruido—. Entonces dime, lectora de mentes. ¿Qué es lo que creo?

¡Mierda! Kari 3, Sora 0. La experiencia me decía que esto iba a ser una total paliza. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantener la calma, y algo de humedad en mi boca. Si había aprendido algo estas dos últimas semanas, era que al final, sobreviviría. Quizás no de una manera fabulosa, pero sabía que al menos podría mantenerme en pie.

La cara de Kari adquirió una expresión triunfal, una que compartía con el grupo.

—No sabes lo que estoy pensando, ¿no? ¿Cómo podrías? Eres como una novata de nuevo, tú misma: jugando en JUNIOR, saliendo con uno.

—Sí —dijo Rika—, es como si fueran a tener que sacarte del anuario.

—Eliminarla —corrigió Kari—. O al menos los dos últimos anuarios. Y poner su foto en las páginas de los novatos de este año.

—Uh, sí —dijo Rika, sin duda recordando el guion ahora—. Es como si nunca hubieras existido.

De nuevo, risitas y sonrisas.

—Te explicaré detalladamente lo que estoy pensando exactamente —dijo Kari, una mano en su cadera—. Te vi con ese chico. Sé lo que estabas haciendo fuera en el lago con él porque yo estaba allí para hacer lo mismo con Takeru.

Esto era malo. Súper malo. Mortalmente malo. Tan malo que malo necesitaba un nuevo nombre.

A falta de una respuesta, quité el chupete de mi casillero y lo hice una bola en mi mano. La negación, en este punto, era un desperdicio de aliento. Podía ir con la cosa de las lecciones de conducción, pero de repente parecía demasiado poco convincente, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder decirlo con una cara seria. Mi única salida era la verdad, el plan de la cabina de besos, pero ¿cómo podía admitir seguir adelante con algo que solo funcionaría si uno de los jugadores del equipo universitario —tal vez una de ellas— eran echadas fuera del equipo?

Por supuesto, del modo en que me estaba sintiendo, difícilmente me preocupaba si todas conseguían que les patearan el culo.

Estaba perdida en Perdedor-landia. Si no podía negarlo, y no podía confesar, ¿qué quedaba? ¿Lágrimas? ¿Rogar por perdón? ¿Aceptar el destierro? O… ¿qué tal sorprender a Kari con una imitación de su ídolo, Julieta Capuleto; haciendo alguna dramática oración en pentámetro yámbico, una que probablemente ascendiera a absolutamente nada pero que sonara tan bien que no podrías evitar escucharla? En otras palabras, regresar a ella con alguna mierda realmente elaborada.

Y luego me golpeó, tan descarado como uno de los besos de Tai: Romeo y Julieta. Eso era. El único modo de salir de esto era ser trágica. Era un gran riesgo pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

Inhalé para coger fuerzas, luego miré hacia abajo, dispuesta a que las lágrimas llenaran mis ojos.

—Está bien, me tienes. Es una de esas cosas —logré, manteniendo mi cabeza hacia abajo—. Sé que está mal, pero solo se siente bien. Lo sé, estoy dos grados por encima de él, y soy más lista y más popular. Además, tengo de algún modo amigos más geniales —Lo arrojé por si acaso—. ¿Y puedes creer que nuestros padres están en una enemistad total que está llegando prácticamente a cruzar sus espadas en la calle?

Miré hacia arriba, directo a Kari. —Pero solamente es un año menor, y es totalmente musculoso, y tiene esos impresionantes ojos Cafés oscuro. Y tú sabes, solamente no puedes controlar lo que el corazón quiere. Así que sí, adelante y búrlate de mí si quieres. Pero nunca cambiará el hecho de que estoy locamente enamorada de Taichi Yagami.

¿Realmente acabo de decir eso?

Sostuve la mirada de Kari. La sangre martilleando en mis oídos. El tiempo se detuvo.

—OhDiosmío, S —dijo finalmente, su voz rompiéndose—. Eso es tan Leonardo y Claire —Dio un par de pasos hacia mí y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Le devolví el abrazo, sintiéndome a la vez triunfante y superiormente manipuladora.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti —dijo efusivamente, luego retrocedió y cepilló un poco de mi cabello fuera de mi mejilla—. Es decir, Takeru y yo estamos bien, y Nene tuvo esa cosa caliente pasando con ese como se llame el año pasado, pero eres la primera de nuestro grupo en encontrar a su alma gemela, el chico por el que vivirías y morirías.

Nene, Rika y las otras dos chicas recibieron la señal y avanzaron para un abrazo en grupo, que fue tan lindo y dulce que hizo que mis dientes dolieran. Pero ¡ey!, no me viste quejarme. Seguro, tenía la adversidad ahora de un supuesto novio de la clase inferior, al que no quería, pero mucho más importante, estaba ganando la batalla.

—Es como si estuviera escrito en las estrellas —continuó Kari—. Apostaría a que Tai fue la razón por la que no entraste en el equipo universitario, para empezar, así podrías introducirte completamente en su vida.

Mi mandíbula (y mi esperanza) cayó.

—¡No! No entré en el equipo universitario debido a Yoley y esa chica nueva. Él-él llegó después. Estaba, uh, enseñándole a conducir —dije, palabras desesperadas y sin sentido saliendo de mi boca—, y solo ocurrió.

Kari estrechó los ojos.

—¿Quieres decirme que después de conocer a tu otra mitad, no crees en el destino?

Pasé la mirada de cara en cara, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil solicitar la ayuda de la multitud. Nadie se pondría del lado opuesto de su abeja reina.

—Por supuesto que creo en el destino —arreglé—. Pero…

—Sin peros —dijo, dejándome saber que efectivamente había clavado mi propio ataúd—. Estamos absolutamente emocionadas por ti, Sora.

Le lanzó una mirada a Nene.

—Celosas, incluso —añadió Nene—. De una manera extraña.

Kari asintió. Casi podía contar los latidos hasta que Rika dijo algo en acuerdo.

—Sí —dijo Rika.

Los otros dos loros asintieron.

—Pero tu romance con este novato —dijo Kari, tomando las riendas de nuevo—, solo nos dice que estás donde necesitas estar. Estoy segura de que harás montones de nuevas amigas. Apostaría a que las chicas de primer y segundo año te admirarán totalmente. Probablemente incluso seas nombrada capitana. Esta vez.

Está bien, ese fue un golpe bajo. Más mezquino de lo normal y fuera de lugar. Alguien me había nominado para capitana JUNIOR el año pasado, pero, por supuesto, Matsuki le había cedido el honor a Kari. ¿Por qué mencionar eso? ¿Y cómo podía siquiera recordar algo como eso en un momento como éste?

Pero, la cosa era, estaba luchando por mi vida aquí.

—Mira, no puedo controlar lo que hizo Matsuki. Pero te lo diré, me gusta mucho más estar con ustedes chicas, que con las chicas del JUNIOR. Dejaré el futbol por este año.

Las chicas jadearon espontáneamente, mientras una lenta sonrisa se deslizaba sobre el rostro de Kari. Había oído esta amenaza de mí en nuestra conversación "secreta", aunque no podía admitirlo.

—Tu decisión, Sora —dijo—. Lo que sea que quieras. Pero ni siquiera veo por qué estamos discutiendo esto. Tienes al amor de tu vida ahora, ¿qué más necesitas?

Se dio la vuelta, y sus subordinadas la siguieron. Me dejaron sintiéndome desnuda y vulnerable. Y furiosa por perder el juego por un gol.

Parte de mí quería perseguirlas y decirles a todas dónde metérselo. ¡Las odiaba! ¿Cómo se atrevían a rechazarme, o decidir qué era lo mejor para mí?

Pero entonces algo estaba diciéndome que había más ocurriendo de lo que se veía a simple vista y que si, no, cuando resolviéramos toda esta cosa, seríamos todas las mejores amigas por ello.

Tenía que mantenerme erguida. Firme. Silenciosa. Esto no había terminado. Era solo otro desvío en la carretera de vuelta a Felices Para Siempre. Porque el Plan seguía todavía vigente. Y funcionaría. ¡Lo haría! Pero ahora mismo, necesitaba llegar a la cafetería y conseguir algunos carbohidratos y proteínas, así no me desmayaría en la práctica más tarde.

Oh, ¿y por último pero no menos importante? Tenía que dar con Tai y dejarle saber que estábamos locamente, apasionadamente y trágicamente enamorados.

* * *

¿y? ¿que tal? dejen RR's con sus opiniones. Espero que sea de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado :D

Genee~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Y bueno, lamento lo tarde, es que sucede que estaba (estoy enferma) y me era difícil actualizar, también está el hecho de que andaba en parciales y que tenía que subir un fic para un user, por un intercambio en el día de San Valentín. Bueno, ya vamos en la recta final, ya que, no será una historia larga.**

* * *

**Personal Statements:** **I must say that this fic was inspired by a story called "ABC's Kissing boy" is a British and kisses are taken from there, Digimon is not mine, The story itself, if it is mine. Well, partly. Whatever enjoy.**

* * *

**Besos Tuyos.**

No pude encontrar a Tai, ni en la cafetería ni en el patio, lo que me hizo preguntarme si los estudiantes de primer año eran realmente invisibles. A medida que avanzaba el día, conseguí estar cada vez más preocupada por el paradero de él. El chico necesitaba ser puesto al tanto de su gran amor por mí.

Después de la última campanada, me imaginé que Matsu-culpa me debía al menos un favor, asomé mi cabeza en su oficina y le anuncié que llegaría unos minutos tarde a la práctica. Me escabullí antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responderme. ¿Qué iba a hacerme? ¿Sacarme del equipo?

Recorrí todos los pasillos y luego afuera. Analicé a los diversos grupos en busca de un alto estudiante de primer año. Y después de varios minutos frustrantes e inútiles, casi me rendí. Luego, cuando estaba volviendo hacia el edificio, él de repente estaba justo frente a mí, sentado bajo un muro con unos amigos. Sus ojos ligeramente se apartaron diciéndome que me había visto, también, pero estaba actuando según nuestras reglas… Bueno, mis reglas.

Mi mente corrió. ¿Debería llamarlo de inmediato? ¿Ir a actuar muy amistosamente como si hablara a la gente como él todos los días? O... hmmm. Dado que pensar antes de actuar no me había hecho ganar ningún premio, ¿por qué no hacer algo espontáneo?

—Allí estás. —Esperé hasta tener su atención, acercándome más y luego deslizándome a su lado.

Tai sonrió mientras sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, acentuando sus oscuras y largas pestañas. Después de un extenso momento, su mirada se movió de la mía hacia su círculo de amigos, luego se volvió para mirarme de nuevo.

—Sora... —dijo en un susurro urgente, como si todavía hubiera tiempo para desligarme de esto y preservar mi reputación.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, que era más ancho y más firme de lo que recordaba y un poco sudoroso, también.

—Está bien, cariño —le dije con una gran jugada-junto-con-mi gran sonrisa—. Hemos sido descubiertos. Todo el mundo sabe que estamos juntos y es genial.

—¿Genial?

—Sí, genial —para conducirlo al punto, me incliné y lo besé. Rozando sus labios. No con la habilidad que me había mostrado recientemente, pero aun así no era malo. Sí, lo he dicho yo.

Al incorporándome hacia atrás, vi el signo de interrogación en sus ojos. Tenía totalmente que explicarle lo que hice, pero por ahora, trabajo hecho.

—Escucha, llego tarde para la práctica. ¿Hablaré contigo esta noche?

Tai se levantó y dio un paso hacia mí, como si quisiera seguirme. —Sin lugar a dudas.

Me volví y, de la manera más natural posible, me alejé, riendo entre dientes, pero sin caminar demasiado rápido o riendo demasiado fuerte, hasta que perdí de mis oídos los gritos y aplausos de los chicos a su alrededor. Basta decir, que había pagado mi deuda. Con creces.

La entrenadora Matsuki, por otra parte, no era tan agradable. Después de llamarme a su despacho, hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, suspirando con cierta intención de hacerme sentir culpable.

—Entiendo que no estás contenta conmigo en este momento, Sora —dijo, ella claramente tampoco era feliz consigo misma—. Pero tenemos reglas en el equipo y comienzan con ser rápida y lista para jugar, ¿recuerdas?

Apreté mis labios para no dejar salir lo que realmente quería decir: cómo siempre había aparecido en el tiempo, siempre había estado dispuesta a jugar y un montón de cosas que había hecho bastante bien.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —repitió ella.

Esta vez era mi turno para suspirar.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Matsu-culpa se acercó a la puerta y llamó a Kagome Wolensky para que entrara. Había conocido a Kagome desde nuestro primer año aquí, y aunque ella era una portera decente, su personalidad fuera del campo era tan aburrida como su pelo castaño ratonil. A menudo se perdía o era olvidada en la charla caótica de los vestuarios y cuando hablaba, su labio superior apenas se movía.

La entrenadora se acomodó detrás de su escritorio después de que Kagome ocupara la silla de plástico dura a mi lado.

—Chicas, sé que ambas esperaban convertirse en jugadoras universitarias. Tenía toda la intención de subir a todos al equipo superior. Pero se convirtió en un juego de números. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Por favor, saben que fue difícil para mí tomar esas decisiones y publicar esa lista.

Me abracé a mí misma tanto que era un milagro que mi corazón no sangrara por toda su alfombra.

—Y saben que tengo grandes cosas planeadas para ustedes esta temporada. Los roles de liderazgo y la inclusión en las decisiones fundamentales. El año que viene, cuando ustedes estén en ligas mayores en el equipo universitario, si las cosas han ido bien, voy a ver si puedo extenderles esos mismos privilegios. Así que traten de no mirar este año como un retroceso sino como preparación para grandes cosas para el año que viene.

Seguí el ejemplo de Kagome, con una débil sonrisa, cuando lo único que podía pensar era Buen intento, Matsu-culpa.

—Y, por supuesto, son las primeras opciones si surge un cupo este otoño en el equipo universitario. Así que permanezcan en la cima de su juego, den el ejemplo adecuado para los jugadores más jóvenes y estén listos para llevar al equipo a un campeonato.

Kagome le dio las gracias y yo me limité a asentir.

—Al final de la práctica de hoy —continuó en Matsuki—, voy a nombrarte capitana de Junior Sora, y a ti —dijo ella, mirando a Kagome—, co-capitana. Comienza a preparar algunas palabras ahora, porque después de los aplausos, sé que te quiero ver hablar. —Ella sonrió, como si este reconocimiento público y el reconocimiento de nuestro ascenso en junior fuera un honor.

Ya que mis padres realmente me criaron para tener bueno modales, le murmuré algo que me hiciera sonar agradecida. Luego me deslicé fuera de su oficina, mi mente estaba completamente en la reacción de Kari, lo cual habría apostado que sería algo entre un "te lo dije" y un desaire con su arrogante postura de superioridad. Sabía que no debía esperar simpatía y una invitación de vuelta al rebaño.

En otras palabras, Matsu-culpa acababa de darme el beso que yo estaba apostando que Tai nunca podría enseñarme: el beso de la muerte.

Kagome me alcanzó.

—Así que, capitana y co-capitana —dijo ella, con un tono tan monótono, su rostro tan congelado, que no sabía si ella estaba a punto de llorar o más feliz de lo que nunca había estado en su vida.

—Sí —murmuré—. ¿Y qué? ¿A quién le importa?

—Bueno, al menos eres una perra con poder.

La luz del sol me golpeó cuando abrí la puerta del gimnasio. Esperé hasta que ella me alcanzara en el concreto y luego me volví hacia ella.

—¿Lo quieres, Kagome? Es tuyo.

Su cabello castaño se balanceaba con su movimiento de cabeza.

—No, gracias. Me imagino que, como co-capitana, si hay un cupo en el equipo universitario, me va a poner en primer lugar. Quiero decir, ¿por qué promover a la capitana y reorganizar a los dos equipos?

Abrí la boca para reír, para decirle que tenía toda la razón, pero por alguna razón, no salió ningún sonido.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que había trabajado por la mañana para superar mis nervios de venir a la escuela, cómo me había convencido de que el esfuerzo y una buena actitud serían rentables. Y mientras la mayoría de la gente me había aceptado o ignorado básicamente, los pocos que me habían prestado real atención habían pisoteado sus zapatillas de fútbol en lo que quedaba de mi vida.

Supongo que era evidente que mi padre eligió esa noche para enloquecerse sobre mi "amistad" con Tai.

Al parecer, nos había visto a los dos saliendo la noche del viernes. Mi madre me dijo que lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que yo estaba ayudando a Tai a ajustarse en la secundaria, lo que ella cree que es verdad. Si bien mi padre era bastante cordial como para creer en mi amabilidad, él tenía bien definido el punto en el cual su amabilidad terminaba y comenzaba su comportamiento psicótico. Y en lo que a él concernía, estaba confraternizando con el enemigo.

Después de la cena, con mamá charlando por teléfono con Zac, hice un anuncio general en el aire de que me iba a dar un paseo, y al parecer cruzó la línea invisibilidad de mi papá.

—¿Con ese chico Yagami de nuevo? —pregunto él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta lo que pudo haber sido percibido como un bloqueo.

Me encogí de hombros. —Sí ¿Importa? Solo estamos, ya sabes, hablando de los maestros y cosas. —Cosas como besos de esquimal y complementos de cobertizos y cómo estamos supuestamente enamorados.

Las oscuras cejas de mi papá, que parecían ser mucho más oscuras con la mención de cualquier cosa que tenga Yagami, se relajaron.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo —le dije, cruzando los dedos a mi lado y preguntándome si eventualmente tendría que, Dios no lo quiera, difundir la mentira de nuestro "romance" a mi familia, también.

—¿Él no te ha hecho preguntas sobre... mí, acerca de la casa?

Una risa serpenteó su camino hacia arriba y fuera de mí, probablemente no era una buena idea, pero uno no siempre puede controlar sus reacciones.

—No. ¿Qué, crees Tai está trabajando para su papá para obtener los productos antes que tú para que él pueda lanzar ataques preventivos?

Él me miró.

—¿Crees que él me va a citar al tribunal por pequeñas demandas — continué—, para testificar en tu contra?

—Eso no es gracioso, Sora.

Dado que mi madre seguía charlando, hice caso de la tácita regla de "no hagas enfadar a tu padre" y dije exactamente lo que pensaba.

—Tienes razón, papá. No es gracioso. Estas cosas entre tú y su padre, no es tan gracioso, es vergonzoso.

La tensión apretó su mandíbula, diciéndome que él no estaba diciendo mucho más de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Bueno, si no te pide nada sospechoso, no responderemos de inmediato. Dame una oportunidad de decidir qué decirle.

Oh mi Dios, nos parecíamos a la familia de Mini espias ahora, ¿Todos trabajando juntos para derribar al enemigo?

Él frunció el ceño, luego se apartó de la puerta.

—Y no te olvides que vives bajo este techo.

¿Cómo podría? Es él quien tiene las cunetas tan meticulosamente pintadas, el Sr. Yagami nos podría delatar si quisiese.

Localicé a Tai echando algunos tiros al arco unos minutos más tarde en la calle lo que hizo a mis piernas coger más velocidad. Finalmente era alguien sin agenda, sin reglas, sin cuchillos ocultos que se deslizaran por mi espalda. Así que prácticamente salté por el camino hacia el otro lado de la calle.

—Hey, extraño.

Él reprimió una sonrisa, botando el balón. —Bien, bien ¿Pero si no es este el amor de mi vida? —Claramente era irónico.

—Sí. Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta del efecto que tengo sobre ti.

El rodó sus ojos cafés oscuros, pero con una sonrisa colgada alrededor de su boca.

—¿Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con el fútbol y Kari?

—¿No es que todos mis caminos me llevan ahí? —Dejé salir un suspiro y relaté lo que había pasado por mi casillero y cómo había llegado a anunciar que habíamos sido víctimas de un amor destinado al fracaso.

—Riesgoso —dijo cuando terminé. Apoyó el balón en el suelo y se detuvo al rodar con la punta de su zapatilla—. Pero es bastante bueno.

—Bueno, me imaginé tener estas dos cosas a favor de nosotros. Respecto a tu edad, realmente deberías ser un estudiante de segundo año, que todavía no es grande, pero es mejor que un estudiante de primer año.

—Eso es.

—Y tú eres... —le dije, y me encogí de hombros—, ya sabes... apuesto.

—¿Apuesto? —repitió él, probablemente porque le gustaba cómo sonaba.

—Claro —dije, y me sorprendí a mí misma mirando más allá de él. Es gracioso, no podía comenzar a identificar cuando había dejado de ver a un vecino un poco molesto y comenzó a ser a alguien digno de mirar—. Bueno. —Traté de aclarar—. No Matt Ishida, rey del baile, realmente apuesto. Pero, ya sabes, de buen aspecto como un hombre de tu grado puede ser.

—Gracias. Supongo. —Dio un paso más cerca. Podía sentir las ráfagas calientes de su aliento en mi frente.

—De la forma en que lo calculo —le dije—, para el tiempo en que me vaya a la universidad, y tú seas un junior, valdrá totalmente la pena salir contigo.

—Una vez más, no estoy seguro de si debo dar las gracias o no. —Frunció los labios en una sonrisa, no tan fácil de ver con esta estrecha proximidad, pero algo pude sentir—. ¿Y hasta entonces, Sora, me aguantarás?

Me incorporé hacia atrás y vi una expresión de moribundo en su rostro. Yo sabía que esto era todo por diversión, pero si le daba algún indicio de que teníamos un futuro, bueno, metía la pata.

—Sí, Sparky, pero no por mucho tiempo. La feria de los deportes es una semana a partir de mañana, y no puede haber gente que sienta pena por ti, pensando que te estoy engañando, cuando estoy haciendo un gran espectáculo con Matt.

Algo parpadeó y murió en sus ojos, al igual que los últimos rescoldos de una hoguera. Luego habló.

—Así que será mejor programar una ruptura grande para este fin de semana, ¿eh? ¿Puede ser en la Heladería, donde saldré furioso, dejándote sollozando en tu Oreo Blizzard?

—¡¿Llorando?! —me quejé. Extendí la mano para golpear su pecho en broma, pero él la cogió dentro con sus dos manos y la sostuvo.

Por un momento loco, pensé que iba a tirar de mí hacia él y me besaría. Y mientras imaginé que me gustaría, tal vez incluso demasiado, eso simplemente no sería genial. Nuestros besos eran de carácter educativo o para ser utilizados como demostración en la escuela. ¿Y si mi padre se asomaba por la ventana y veía?

Hablando de papá...

—Mira, realmente es mejor que me vaya —le dije, tirando de mi mano libremente.

—Sí, yo también. —Él dio un paso atrás—. Escucha, ahora que somos una pareja, si te veo por los pasillos o lo que sea, ¿puedo acercarme a ti y todo?

—Y todo —le dije y él me levantó la ceja.

—¿Te beso como ese tipo del Titanic?

—O como el hombre de "Lo que el viento se llevó".

Sus ojos se apagaron.

—Una película antigua. No importa. Tiene que ser algo que la gente de mi edad haya visto.

Él sacudió su cabeza. Entonces tomó su pelota. Pero en lugar de meterla debajo de su brazo y volver a casa, la echó un poco hacia adelante y la pateo en un perfecto y elegante gol.

—No eres la única que sabe patear un balón.

Me alegro de que alguien tenga una vida perfecta.

Mientras me acercaba hacia el casillero a la mañana siguiente, no sabía qué esperar. Pero si las chicas habían subido sus apuestas ante la explotación de mi "romance", o ya habían perdido interés en éste (y en mí), la situación seria totalmente perdedora-perdedora.

Eché un vistazo mientras doblaba por la esquina y luego abrí los ojos. Cupones de descuento para pañales y toallitas húmedas colgaban en mi casillero en una envoltura de papel regalo que decía "¡Es un niño!" Lo único que faltaba era una cámara de video lista para capturar mi vergüenza y luego ser reproducida en YouTube.

—Lindo —me quejé con nadie en particular—. Realmente lindo.

La suave piel clara de Miyako Inoue llamó mi atención al pasar. Su pelo morado estaba recogido hacia atrás estrechando su cara, ella era todo ojos muy abiertos y labios pintados de rojo.

—¿Eso crees? Creo que es totalmente inmaduro.

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que no podía recordar la última vez que ella me había hablado, obviamente se trataba de una semana para abrir nuevos y extraños caminos, y el hecho de que ella era básicamente la razón de que la nómina del equipo universitario se había cerrado sin mí, me fui con ese sentimiento hacia ella y rodé mis ojos.

—Va a ser mucho más lindo cuando éste en mil pedazos sobre el suelo.

Ella se sacó la mochila.

—Suena divertido. ¿Puedo jugar?

Saqué un clavo suelto bajo la esquina del papel y rompí el papel en dos mientras ella saltó para desgarrar ruidosamente conmigo. Continuamos como gatitos con afiladas garras hasta que el papel y los cupones yacían en pedazos.

—Tenías razón —dijo, mirando de nuevo hacia mí—. Mucho más lindo. ¿Qué es todo esto, de todos modos? ¿Es por el estudiante de noveno grado con él que estás saliendo?

Asentí con la cabeza, no sorprendida en absoluto. Lo único que mis "amigas" pasaban más rápido que una pelota de fútbol era el chisme.

—Sí...

—Espero que él valga la pena.

Traté de asentir y sonreírle, pero en su mayoría, creo que solo logré encogerme de hombros.

—Bueno, lo que sea —dijo, y se encogió de hombros también—. Escucha, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Todo en lo que podía pensar, era que ella iba a pedirme disculpas por volver al fútbol, arruinando mi vida. Algo que una tarjeta de crédito no podía pagar. Y si bien, no haría las cosas mejor, yo sería todo oídos.

—Deberíamos almorzar un día de esta semana —dijo ella, en cambio—. Comparar las estrategias, asegurarnos de que estamos en sintonía con nuestros equipos.

Como si la oferta del almuerzo no me sobresaltara bastante, la parte del "líder", causó que mis pestañas volaran hacia atrás contra mis cejas. Mi pensamiento, me hizo barajar un Cubo de Rubik hasta que se alineó perfectamente.

—Matsuki —dije—. ¿Te ha elegido como capitana del equipo universitario?

¿Y a Kari no?

—¿No me has oído?

—Mientras me decías —dije, e hice un gesto hacia los pedazos de papel sobre el suelo—. Estaba algo fuera de onda. Pero entonces, ¿Kari es tu co-capitana?

—No, no tengo una co-capitana.

Eso era imposible. La capitana de junior del año anterior era siempre promovida en la posición de líder del equipo universitario. Pero el rostro pétreo de Miyako me dijo que no estaba bromeando. Así que, básicamente, se había salido de "lo normal" para dirigir al equipo con una sola mano. Fue por eso que quería trabajar conmigo. Por lo menos tenía una pregunta respondida.

—¿Cómo lo está tomando Kari? Sobreponerse de ser… nadie.

—Honestamente no lo noté. —Ella levantó su mochila y lo deslizó hacia atrás. Algo me dijo que su silencio habló por sí solo, pero no era el momento de llegar hasta allí—. Escucha, ¿Mañana, te parece bien?

—Seguro.

Mañana o cualquier día. No era como si tuviera un grupo con quien sentarme ahora. A menos que cuente a mis compañeros junior, que duh, no lo hice.

—Te veo allí —dijo ella y se dio la vuelta para irse, dejando un aroma cítrico vagamente en el lugar, los cuales debían provenir de sus productos para el cabello, su desodorante para el cuerpo, o el hecho de que ella era tan increíblemente perfecta.

Me concentré en mi cerradura, solamente para encontrar a mi vecina de casillero, CeeCee, mirándome como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Bonito lío, Sora.

Tanto como tus aburridas charlas de las vacaciones y la familia molesta.

—Voy a limpiarlo. No te preocupes.

—Así que es verdad, ¿entonces?, que sales con un ¿novato?

¡Ugh! Ya casi había llegado a mi límite. Quería gritar ¡No! y decir toda verdad sobre Matsu-culpa y Matt, y cómo pronto estaría de vuelta en el equipo, pero en su lugar, me las arreglé con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Y ¿qué…? —continuó— ¿Lo están haciendo?

—¿Qué? —grité, horrorizada—. ¿Quién dijo eso? —exigí.

—La gente.

—"La gente" está equivocada.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. La luz del techo envió un rayo de luz a su anillo de diamante.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo con él?

Traté de tragar. —Uh... tratando de hacer que la relación funcione.

Ella arrugó su frente completamente.

—Es una locura. Podrías conseguir cualquier cantidad de chicos. Chicos decentes. Incluso chicos calientes. Como… ¿No tenías algo con TK Takaishi?

Ella me estaba confundiendo con Kari, pero no pensaba corregirla.

—Y oí que los chicos del equipo de fútbol chocaron sus manos cuando tú y tu novio rompieron la pasada primavera.

Bueno, eso era realmente tonto. Pero un poco halagador, si bien, era cierto.

—Realmente no puedo explicarlo —le dije, concentrándome en mis habilidades de actuación y mirando más allá de su oído para que ella no pudiera leer la mentira en mis ojos—. Pero este sentimiento es fuerte, es verdadero, bueno, no es algo que se puede analizar o negar. Únicamente es algo con lo que tienes que dejarte ir, y ver por dónde te lleva.

Como ser el hazmerreír, quién nunca llegaría a tener a sus amigos de vuelta. O, por otro lado, volver al equipo universitario y tener la vida que una vez amé. Sin nada en medio, sin término medio y no tenía idea de qué manera balancear el péndulo.

¿Estaba loca? Quizás. Pero sobre todo, me quedé sin opciones.

Las líneas en la frente de CeeCee de repente desaparecieron, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno, lo que sea, supongo. Siempre que los mantengas, a él y a sus amigos lejos de aquí. Quiero decir, tengo una reputación que mantener.

Yo también. De eso es de lo que se trataba todo esto. Pero no podía decirle eso, así que hice lo único que podía hacer: me agaché para limpiar el desorden del piso de baldosas.

Soy bastante tradicional en mis comidas (lo herede de mi papá, supongo), yendo con mis típicas alitas de pollo o pizza de pepperoni para el almuerzo. Pero no me atreví a vagar por la cafetería sin amigos ese día, era como un letrero de neón diciendo perdedora.

Así que saque dinero desde el fondo de mi mochila y lo metí en las máquinas de snack, consiguiéndome unos pretzels con miel, mostaza y cebolla, una coca-cola para mi estómago, y un par de pasteles blancos para mi alma.

—Quiero un dulce pastel para mí —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré un lunar por encima de una boca ligeramente sonriente. Mimí, y nuestra conversación del otro día explotó de vuelta a mí.

—¿Ves? —Le dije y sonreí—, realmente nos vemos la una a la otra aquí en la escuela.

—Sí, bueno, ¿qué sabes?

Me aparte para darle espacio y observé como ella puso un montón de monedas. Pensando en que ella estaba aquí, y yo también...

—Me parece que quizás deberíamos celebrar este encuentro casual —dije y me forcé a dejar salir una carcajada—. Sentarse en algún lugar y engullir estas cosas juntas.

Sus ojos claros se precipitaron hacia mí, y aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba viendo en ellos, su guiño me dijo que era para matar unos minutos.

Nos alejamos por la puerta lateral, y nos sentamos en una acera. Su falda era corta, y yo me preguntaba si el hormigón le picaba en las piernas, pero la manera insistente en que arrancó el pastel de su envoltorio me dijo que estaba mucho más interesada en su estómago que en sus piernas.

—Linda falda —le dije, para llenar el silencio. Y, ya sabes, porque lo era.

—Tienes una igual, sola que en color azul.

Estaba a punto de argumentarle, pero luego eche un vistazo más de cerca. Pequeñas flores bordadas, dos pliegues delanteros, ella tenía razón. La compré en Kenny Kentucky 's la primavera pasada y la use un par de veces en la escuela.

—No es de extrañar que me gustara —dije torpemente, luego mastiqué un pretzel—. Y es otra prueba más de que si nos vemos en la escuela. ¿Cómo podrías haber sabido sobre mi falda?

Ella metió el último pedazo de un pastel dentro de su boca como si estuviera tragando una respuesta. Me di cuenta de que probablemente no quería admitir que ella estaba equivocada... y traté de recordar si fue por eso que deje de andar con ella después de la secundaria.

Pero por ahora, estábamos sentadas aquí, y estaba agradecida por su compañía. Así que seguí adelante, preguntándole por su hermana mayor y si ella había ido a la universidad.

—Sí, de hecho, cuando te vi en el supermercado el otro día, apenas había vuelto de despedirme de ella en el aeropuerto.

Traté de recordar si ella había tenido los ojos hinchados o si había parecido súper-triste, pero todo lo que podía recordar era que estaba tratando de apresurarme y ella no tendría que sumar dos más dos para entender mi extraño paso por los comestibles.

—He estado mejorando en estas cosas de las despedidas —agregó ella—. ¿Recuerdas cómo estaba de emo cuando fui a la fiesta de despedida de Alexis?

Mis pensamientos rememoraron sus lágrimas de cocodrilo en octavo grado, y todo el moco y la saliva que había terminado babeando sobre mi hombro durante un abrazo. Pero eso era algo dulce, con lo sentimental que era Mimí conseguía serlo.

—Sí —le dije—, y luego, seis meses más tarde, Alexis estaba de vuelta en la escuela de todos modos.

Le sonreí y le di un codazo.

—¡Qué perfecto desperdicio de lágrimas! —Ella dejó escapar una risa reflexiva—. Y después, la manera en que sollocé en el funeral de mi abuela.

—Sí —dije, me incliné un poco—, pero eso fue diferente Mimí.

—Sí —concordó ella.

Quería como abrazarla o acariciarla, o algo así, pero la campana sonó, convenientemente, salvándome de algo que bien seria embarazoso o molesto para ella. No había que fingir que éramos amigas de ese tipo nunca más.

De pie, sacudí algunas migajas de mi camisa. Mimí miró hacia su propia camisa, luego hacia mí.

—Estoy aquí a veces para el almuerzo —dijo, y se encogió de hombros—. Está bien, estoy aquí un montón. Si alguna vez...

Asentí, feliz de encontrar a alguien que no se sintiera avergonzada al verse conmigo.

—Sí. Pero oye, tenemos que conseguirnos algo mucho mejor que esa máquina de dulces. Hay un camión de comidas que pasa por la entrada. Hamburguesas y esas cosas. Quizá deberíamos intentarlo en algún momento.

—Sí.

—Está bien —dije y sonreí.

—Está bien. Hasta luego, entonces.

—Hasta luego.

Mimí tomó las escaleras y yo me dirigí por el pasillo hacia mi casillero. Pero cuando me encontré cara a cara con Kari, Rika y Nene, ansiaba la simplicidad de esos últimos y torpes momentos con Mimí.

Todavía estaba enfadada por las cosas en mi casillero (y todo lo demás), pero sabía que tenía que dejar esos sentimientos de lado. Cuando las cosas se dieran, cuando encontraría el momento y el lugar para decirles como ellas me habían herido. Pero ese momento sin duda no era ahora.

Así que me deje llevar por esa misma fuerza oculta que me había impulsado a arrastrar a Matt y a Tai en mis planes, y sonreí.

—Esta mañana fueron unas abejas muy trabajadoras.

Mi mirada se unió a la de Nene y Rika en línea recta hacia Kari. Kari miró directamente a mí.

—¿No estás enfadada? —preguntó ella, y luego se miró una uña.

—¿Enfadada? —le dije, y forcé una carcajada que dio un momento de locura de la chica sin hogar—. ¡No! Pienso que eso fue muy gracioso. De hecho, Miyako y yo nos reímos bastante mientras lo removíamos.

La ceja de Kari se arqueo. —¿Miyako?

Le di justo donde quería. Solo una sospecha, pero pensé que su nombre le dolería a Kari.

—Sí, ella vino a felicitarme por convertirme en capitana de junior. —Contuve mi aliento, y le sonreí de nuevo—. Tenías razón, Kari. La entrenadora hizo lo mejor para mí.

Rika dio un paso hacia adelante. —Y ella convirtió a Miyako en nuestra capitana. Lo que fue realmente loco.

—Loco. —Hizo eco Nene.

—Todo el mundo sabía que Kari era la siguiente para ello —continuó Rika.

Nene asintió. —Y se lo merecía.

Hice una cara apropiadamente de tortura.

—No importa —declaró Kari—. Lo tendré para mí el año que viene. Y eso me dará más tiempo para concentrarme en otras cosas ahora.

¿Algo como, continuar con la destrucción de mi año de junior?

—De todos modos —continuó ella y me tocó el brazo—, nada personal acerca de lo que paso con tu casillero. Sabes que estamos detrás de ti porque queremos que encuentres a tu verdadero amor. Es solo que si actuábamos como si estuviéramos de acuerdo con que tú salieras con un cero a la izquierda, se vería como que nos gustaría llegar a eso, también.

Rika asintió. Nene hizo un "Uh-huh".

Recorrí sus rostros. ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?

—Solamente sé —avanzó Kari, y me dio un beso en el aire—, que no podría estar más feliz por ti, Sora.

—Gracias —le dije, y trate de evocar una sonrisa más, pero encontré a mi fuente seca—. Sí, es un gran momento en mi vida.

Vislumbré a Tai un par de veces cuando pasaba entre las multitudes. Una triste verdad era que una novia habría gritado su nombre o debería haber corrido hacia él. Pero como una impostora—y que ya había tenido suficiente drama por un día, muchas gracias—, me fui con la rutina de la cabeza-en-la-tierra y me sentí aliviada de que me dejará salirme con la mía.

Pero después en el campo de juego al liderar algunos ejercicios de defensa, y tengo que decir que ha sido Helen la que se dio cuenta de la llegada de mi novio falso. De pronto, allí estaba él en el banquillo, luciendo grande, sólido y muy, muy lindo en sus pantalones oscuros y su playera gris de "Water Polo".

Toda la atención era en torno a mí pero se detuvo, la mirada de una docena y media de jugadores de la competición iban de Tai a mí y luego del uno al otro.

—¿Sora, ese no es tu nuevo chico? —preguntó Kagome, limpiándose la ceja del sudor inducido.

—Él está que arde —dijo una de las estudiantes de primer año y fue secundada de inmediato por su compañera de ejercicio.

—¿No iba a Greenfield con nosotras? —le preguntó otra refiriéndose a la escuela media.

—Sí —dijo la tercera chica, y dejó escapar un suspiro ensoñador—, pero ha crecido… mucho.

Las emociones peleaban dentro de mí. Vergüenza, renuencia y, para mi sorpresa, una pizca de orgullo.

—Uh-huh —dije de acuerdo con todas ellas.

Kagome me miró fijamente. Un bonito rostro en una chica que era fácil de olvidar que existía.

—¿No vas a ver que quiere?

Su sugerencia me sacudió como un penal a la cabeza. No se me había ocurrido que Tai quisiera algo, supongo que tenía que acostumbrarme a que él viviera en la periferia de mi vida.

Me acerqué, ansiosa por sacarlo del campo y me detuve a unos pocos pasos de distancia de él.

—Hola —dije y alcancé la banda alrededor de mi cola de caballo para apretarla de nuevo. Me sentí un poco boba en mi holgada ropa de práctica y suavizar mi cabello al menos era proactivo.

—Hola a ti también.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Pruebas. —Señaló con la cabeza a algunas personas de primer año en un nivel superior a las gradas—. Mis amigos no creen que seamos pareja.

Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Qué, el beso anterior no fue lo suficientemente bueno?

—Piensan que perdiste una apuesta, que una chica magnifica y mayor no se enamoraría de un tipo como yo.

Quería hacer una pausa, dejar en el aire esa frase para que todos la escucharan… pero ya que a nadie que realmente le importará estaba en el campo, ¿cuál era el punto?

—Suena como que tienes amigos bastante inteligentes, te doy un crédito por eso.

—Sí, bueno, tenemos que arreglar esto si quieres mantener a tus amigos engañados. Así que ahora que hemos tenido está maravillosa y muy pública conversación —dijo, inclinándose hacia mí—, voy a darte un beso de despedida.

—Lo harás ¿eh? —La energía chisporroteó en mi interior aunque, créanme, trate de ocultarlo—. ¿El beso te veo más tarde?

—No, el beso oficial de despedida. Más corto, pero aun así me gusta.

Ahora él estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Tan cerca que podía respirarlo, todo varonil y limpio.

—Bueno verás… —dije burlonamente cantarina. Empecé a decir—, sobre eso —pero su beso quitó las palabras de mi boca.

Tai tenía razón sobre el beso. Era rápido, solo un roce de labios, quizá con un segundo o dos de contacto antes de retirarse. En cuanto a pasión era, tal vez un tres en una escala de diez, y sospeché que nosotros habíamos llegado de ocho a nueve con licencia-de-ellos-quieren-más–besos.

Aun así, me gustó. Me gustó mucho…

Sin embargo Matsuki, tenía una opinión diferente. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Su voz sonó a través del campo gritando mi nombre.

—¡Sooo-raaaa! —con la demanda de—: Vuelve a trabajar.

—Soy muy importante —le dije inexpresiva.

—Puedo verlo.

—Ellas no pueden sobrevivir sin mí.

—Y no deberían tener que hacerlo.

Mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, mi mirada se quedó enganchada con la suya.

—Déjame saber si necesitas algo más.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y no tuve ninguna duda de que lo haría.

La práctica se reanudó. Algunas de las chicas eran realmente buenas y no solo las que habían jugado en Junior el año pasado. Vi algunas jugadoras con talento en bruto, con velocidad, con las piernas incansables y algunas que podrían utilizar la cabeza para dar opiniones, así como para mover el balón. Con el trabajo suficiente, supuse que podrían ser candidatas para el título de la liga.

Yo no tenía la intención de quedarme aquí para hacer que eso suceda.

—¡Juego de velocidad! —le grité a un par de las chicas más lentas, Pitufos, como los habría llamado Kari.

Pero una vez que nos dividimos en equipos para los juegos de práctica, el juego comenzó a ser bueno, empezó a sentirse real. Por primera vez desde las prácticas de verano, estaba caliente, sudorosa, en un lugar maloliente en el que no me importaba si estaba caliente, sudorosa y apestosa, mientras mi equipo estuviera ganando.

Y tan cursi como suena, me sentí como yo otra vez. Concentrada, en la zona. Me di cuenta de que me había perdido jugando, de que se trataba de una salida para mí. Y que dejarlo por el bien de proteger mi rostro habría sido simplemente estúpido.

—¡Alinéense! —gritó Matsuki cuando una novata de cabello naranja lanzó un saque de banda.

Una chica bajita y regordeta llamada Dayle, atrapó el balón con el lado de su pie y la golpeó hacia mí. Yo corrí, hice un recibimiento rápido, luego la centre, pasando a una compañera que la alineo y la pasó en un toque a otra chica un alta de cabellos negros y ondulados, la jugada continuó y mis compañeras eran inalcanzables, otro pase cerca de la meta me fue dado y yo pateé el balón hacia el guardameta que no pudo hacer nada ante mi patada. Nuestro equipo de practica estaba adelante.

Mi equipo vitoreó, y yo también lo hice. Claro, solo era un partido amistoso, pero algunos días tenías que tomar lo que podías obtener.

Creo que aún estaba sonriendo cuando vi a Tai, detrás, en la línea de banda. No tenía idea de qué quería, pero no había manera en que rompiera las filas y fuera hacia él, así que tuve que creer en la esperanza que él estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

Energizada y positiva, observé a la de cabello rnegro golpear el pase entre dos defensores, directo hacia mí. Recibiendo el balón, la escuché gritarme ¡Detrás de ti!, haciéndome saber que la oposición me estaba observando de cerca, alcanzándome. Me apresuré detrás del balón y enrollé mi pierna detrás del otro jugador de fútbol Hail, luego me conecté con la fuerza, para mi alivio y logré mi asombroso objetivo.

—¡Bien hecho! —vitoreó la de cabello negro, celebrando mi segundo gol.

Asentí hacia ella, luego lancé una mirada a la banca por un silencioso nah-nahnah-nahnah de Matsu-culpa, y un gesto de en-tu-cara, recordándole que yo era una gran jugadora, y que ella había cometido un terrible error. Pero la atención de Matsuki estaba enfocada en la línea de tiros libres, en Tai, que ahora estaba aplastado entre dos chicas de noveno grado, Emma y Marg. Ellas habían estado tomando un descanso en la banca, y aparentemente habían decidido que esto incluiría a Tai. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, haciendo esa cosa de levantamiento de bíceps, por lo que las chicas estaban muy interesadas en él. Marg le estaba sonriendo como una loca y Emma estaba hablando como si fuera un dibujo animado, su mano en su muñeca.

—Sora —Matsuki chilló, llamándome para reemplazarme—. ¿Harás algo con tu novio? Está distrayendo a las jugadoras.

Sentí el calor alzarse a mí ya, cara multicolor, insegura de si se trataba de celos perversos sobre mí no-novio coqueteando con chicas de su propio grado, o si había adaptado un estilo burlón de Kari de discriminación de edad en el tono de Matsuki.

Asintiendo hacia ella, pisé fuerte hacia los tres, aún en mi modo de juego. Deteniéndome, quité la mano de Emma de la piel de Tai mientras inclinaba mi cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos hacia Marg, con una mirada que mi papá y Tai habrían envidiado.

—Mío —les dije, con mi voz casi madura de un niño de cinco años—. Ahora, ustedes dos, de regreso a la banca. —Esperé hasta que ellas se fueran—. Y, tú —dije, volviéndome hacia Tai—, la entrenadora te quiere fuera de aquí.

—No hay problema, yo solo estaba…

—Tai —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza—, estás ocasionando problemas.

—Yo solo quería…

Coloqué mi mano en mi cadera, pero dejé que mi mal humor se disipara. —Es solo que te ves demasiado bien. Estás matando nuestra concentración.

—¿Tú entrenadora dijo eso?

—No, yo lo digo. Ahora vete… y no regreses.

Me dio una larga y lenta sonrisa, luego se fue. Fui rápidamente hacia la banca, enfocando mi mirada de nuevo en las dos Pitufas.

—Eh, Sora —dijo Emma cuando me dejé caer en la banca, a su lado—, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Abrí mi boca para decirle que cierre la suya y observe el partido, lo que hubiese soñado alarmantemente como Matsuki, cuando su amiga Marg la golpeó.

—Lindo, Emma. Muy suave.

—¿Bueno? —Replicó Emma—. Maldición, no sé cómo hacer estas cosas.

Dejé que mi mirada se balanceara de un rostro al otro mientras armaba el rompecabezas. —¿Tai las llamó para preguntarles mi color favorito?

—Sí —dijo Emma—. Algo sobre flores.

Marg rodó sus ojos. —¡Dios! No voy a contarte ningún secreto, Emma.

Mientras las dos discutían, mi cerebro daba vueltas en el pedido de Tai. ¡Flores! Se estaba tomando las cosas de manera muy seria.

Pero Matsu-culpa, me estaba llamando de nuevo con su dedo curvado, así que sabía que este tema era para otro momento.

—Enfóquense en la cancha —les dije a las chicas, luego troté hacia la entrenadora.

—¿Se fue? Sora —preguntó Matsuki. Estaba sola en la línea de banda, un silbato era el único adorno en su chándal marrón.

Asentí.

—¿Para siempre?

Me encogí de hombros. —Supongo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por encargarte de eso. —Su mirada volvió a la cancha, Dayle estaba corriendo, pero mantuvo su voz completa y directa hacia mí—. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo con tu equipo. Las jugadoras como tú, ya te ven como un ejemplo. Puedo ver que va a ser una mejor temporada.

¿Mejor? Para ella, tal vez. Ella no era un material del equipo universitario atrapada en un uniforme pequeño. Además, no estaba segura a lo que se refería. Habíamos terminado en el primer nivel el año pasado y habíamos tenido un montón de diversión al llegar ahí.

—Puede que quieras pasar tiempo a solas con alguna de las chicas, impulsar sus habilidades y confianza—. Mirando hacia la cancha, ella dejó salir un gruñido. Seguí su mirada y vi a Dayle caer sobre su trasero—. Regresa ahí dentro, Sora —me dijo—, y enséñales cómo se hace.

Ajusté mi espinillera y me escabullí. No porque sentía que debía de ser obediente o ganar más halagos de Matsu-culpa. Sino porque amaba el fútbol. Y porque me identifiqué totalmente con la chica con el trasero en el jardín, esperando a que alguien le ofrezca una mano, la jalé hacia arriba y le dé un descanso.

Yo también estaba esperando.

Esa noche, reconocí a Tai en el frente, lanzando aros contra el cielo crepuscular.

Una sonrisa rozó su boca cuando crucé la calle y me dirigí hacia él.

—Estas en el equipo de wáter polo, juegas al futbol y al basquetbol ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien? —Dije mientras por dentro mis pensamientos se enfocaban en los maravillosos besos que proporcionaba, sin duda, era un experto en ello.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabes —Dijo con claros indicios de petulancia— no es por alardear, pero soy el mejor en cuanto a lo que me propongo hacer.

Me arrojó la pelota. Yo la atrapé, apunté hacia la canasta y lancé. La pelota rebotó del tablero, entonces golpeó el pavimento.

—No está mal —dijo él.

—Tampoco está bien. —Conseguí mi propio rebote, entonces intenté hacer rebotar la pelota de básquet de un muslo a otro, como había estado haciendo con las pelotas de fútbol desde siempre. Pero el peso y la flotabilidad de la pelota eran demasiado diferentes, así que me di por vencida y se la lancé de vuelta a él.

—Así que, oye —dije—, escuché que se supone que te diga mi color favorito. ¿Algo que tenga que ver con flores?

Acunó la pelota en el hueco de su brazo y encontró mi mirada.

—Alguien tiene una gran boca.

—Aparentemente Emma no es realmente buena con los secretos.

—Aparentemente.

Esperé a que se explicara. Cuando no lo hizo, me senté en el bordillo y levanté mi barbilla hacia él.

—Tai, no necesitas comprarme flores. De hecho, no gastes ni un centavo en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que un beso en la escuela de vez en cuando es suficiente como para mantener que todos lo crean.

—No voy a comprarte flores. Y no me importa realmente cuál es tu color favorito. Era solo algo para decir. Una manera de ligar con las chicas. —Movió la pelota por encima de su cabeza y la alineó para disparar—. Muy pronto esta cosa entre nosotros terminará, y no me hace daño ahora conseguir conocer a tantas chicas como pueda, mientras tengo la oportunidad.

Lanzó el tiro. No me molesté en observar a dónde fue. Estaba demasiado ocupada golpeando mi pierna (y deseando que fuera su cabeza). Sabía que debería estar aliviada de que tuviera un buen control en las limitaciones de nuestra así llamada relación, pero la última cosa que quería era que él pasara el rato con otras chicas en mi tiempo.

—¿Estás usándome para conocer otras chicas?

—No "usar"...

Me puse de pie.

—Oye, es lo suficiente malo que esté saliendo con un novato. ¿Pero uno que esté coqueteando con chicas a mis espaldas? Ahora de la única manera en la que guardaré las apariencias es asesinándote mientras duermes.

Agarró la pelota que rodaba, entonces caminó hacia mí en pasos grandes e iguales.

—Estás sacando muchas conclusiones, Sora. ¿No te das cuenta de que ninguna chica me tomaría en serio ahora? ¿Qué ellas sabrían que si no me di cuenta cómo los dioses me habían sonreído por dárteme, no valdría la pena?

¿Huh? Hombre, él era bueno con las palabras ambiguas.

—Y no solo porque eres dos grados mayor. Sino porque eres completamente hermosa y estás fuera de mi liga. Sin mencionar lo divertido que es cuando bajas la guardia.

¿Hermosa?

—La cosa es que —continuó—, sé que esto no es estar entre las estrellas para nosotros. Y estoy bien con eso. Pero no puedes culpar a un chico por proteger sus intereses. Por intentar mejorar. —Se volteó y lanzó un tiro que erró. —Porque esto es de lo que trata todo esto para ti.

Abrí mi boca para argumentar, pero no pude encontrar exactamente las palabras. Entonces intenté fruncir el ceño, pero sentí extrañamente el toque de una sonrisa. Así que fui en busca del rebote, se lo pasé de vuelta y lo observé lanzar.

Aun así era, en cierto modo, loco. Pero también, en cierto modo, no.

Lanzamos aros por unos pocos minutos más, entonces programamos una "lección" para la próxima tarde. Me arrastré a casa, extrañamente emocionada.

* * *

I** hope you liked it, thanks for your comments and thanks for the Favorite and follows.**

**Las otras historias las estaré actualizando pronto, por día aprovechando mis vacaciones y que esta semana no tengo planes, salvo vaguear por ahí.**

**Kiss.**

**Genee^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como dije estoy de vacaciones cortas y terminaré esto pronto y rápido a lo mucho quedan dos o tres capítulos. No haré la espera más larga u.u esto me quita tiempo, pero bueno es como dije en mi perfil, "no dejo las cosas a medio terminar" y mi estadía por aquí acabará cuando termines las historias que no han llegado a su fin, como esta que pronto terminaré. y creo que es todo :D**

* * *

**Si les digo que Digimon no es mio ¿Me creerían? u.u**

* * *

**Besos tuyos.**

Como planeamos, al día siguiente, Miyako me encontró en mi casillero antes del almuerzo. Salimos zumbando en su adorable deportivo de dos puertas, el cual dejó de ser tan lindo la cuarta o la quinta vez que dimos vuelta alrededor del aparcamiento de Taco

Claramente, Miyako tenía algunos problemas. Incluyendo hablar sin decir gran cosa sobre su compromiso con el fútbol.

Dentro del Bell, rápidamente descubrimos que teníamos más en común que ser capitanas de equipo. Ambas ordenamos Baja Chalupas, mezclamos refrescos para el perfecto y personalizado sabor y tuvimos un mutuo ataque al corazón cuando Matt Ishida cruzó la puerta.

Miyako empezó a jadear porque, bueno, es Matt y tiene ese tipo de efecto en las mujeres. Y yo desesperadamente me entusiasmé por una máscara de oxígeno, porque sabía que lo que se escapara sin querer aquí en frente de ella arruinaría todo.

—Hey, Sora —gritó él, reconociéndome.

Tenía el aspecto de estudiante universitario.

Con mi cuello de repente rígido me las arreglé para asentir.

Se desplazó hasta nuestra mesa, entonces hizo primicia: se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla. Sentí que mis ojos se estrechaban, pude asimilar todo lo del restaurante en un pestañeo, mientras Miyako hacía un ruido estrangulado en el fondo de su garganta.

Cuando alejó sus labios, busqué para encontrar mi propia voz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en este lado de la ciudad?

—Lavandería. No pude encontrar ningún calcetín limpio esta mañana así que decidí que un viaje a lo de mamá era más importante que mis primeras dos clases. Su mirada se trasladó a Miyako y estudió su rostro. —Tú eres la novia de Deivis el Hombre, ¿cierto?

—Ex —dijo ella—, terminamos en el verano.

Él hizo un "uhmmm" que estaba demasiado segura de que significaba que no podía importarle menos. Mientras Miyako llamaba la atención en la preparatoria, supe por las conversaciones entre Matt y mi hermano que la idea del cielo de Matt era una de las chicas más próxima a su dormitorio. Las chicas de secundaria que vivían con sus padres ya no tenían ni una oportunidad.

—Esta es Miyako —dije recorDeivisdo mis modales. No me molesté en presentar a Matt. Su jadeo cuando entró por la puerta, y su gemido cuando me dio un beso, les había dicho a todos que ella sabía quién era.

Hizo un gesto amonestante con su frente, entonces deslizó su mirada sobre mí. —¿Trabajando duro... haciendo esos, uh, ejercicios de los que hablamos?

Todo en mi interior se tensó.

—Porque, tú sabes, Sora, cuando el juego comience, vas a necesitar asestar.

Me sentí como si estuviera asestando un golpe en su barbilla. ¡Cállate, ya!

—Sí, Matt. No te preocupes por mí.

Una lenta sonrisa tiró de una de las comisuras de su boca.

—Es importante que te demuestres como una jugadora clave, alguien con la que se pueda contar, que no dé un beso a su compañero de equipo, que apague el fuego cuando esté encendido.

De acuerdo, eso era todo. ¡Ahora tendría que estrangularlo! Miyako no era idiota; seguramente podía unir dos y dos.

Retorcí las manos en mi regazo.

—Bueno, Matt, desde que te perdiste algunas clases, suena como que tú eres el único que tiene algo de estudio para ir a hacer—. Asentí hacia la línea de comida. Como, ¡vete!

Sostuvo mis ojos; entonces su sonrisa se amplió.

—Sí, necesito irme. Pero te veré pronto, ¿cierto? —Entonces le echó un vistazo a Miyako como si estuviera agregando una Post Data a una carta—. Uh, encantado de conocerte.

—Sí. —Lo observó alejarse trotando y, sin cambiar su mirada, dirigió su atención de vuelta a mí—. Wow, Sora... ¿cómo lo conoces tan bien?

—Mi hermano. —Agarré mi vaso de refresco (tres partes de Pepsi, una parte de limonada, para un perfecto sabor de limonada y refresco de cola) y tomé un largo trago, esperando que el líquido helado me relajara.

Porque, oh mi Dios, ¿cuán malo era Matt? Quiero decir, él podía tomar lecciones de confidencialidad y sinceridad de mi novato novio.

Aun así, tenía que mantener la calma alrededor de Miyako, así que tragué saliva e intenté controlar mi respiración.

—Si hubiera sabido que Matt Ishida era así por las chicas del fútbol —dijo Miyako, aun mirándolo—, nunca hubiera renunciado el año pasado. Me habría ido hacia él en busca de consejo de ejercicios. Y cualquier cosa más que quisiera dar.

Ella sonrió, y yo lo intenté. —Pero tú estabas con Deivis, ¿cierto? —pregunté inocentemente.

—No me lo recuerdes —dijo ella, arrugando en una bola su envoltura de papel chalupa—. No puedo creer todo el tiempo que perdí con él. Estaba tan segura de que éramos almas gemelas, pensaba que cualquier sacrificio que hacía era una inversión en nuestro futuro. Pero todo lo que me dio fue un año de mirar sus pies asomándose desde debajo de su auto y un discurso de "veamos a otras personas" después de su noche de graduación. Imbécil. —Sacudió su cabeza.

—Pero ahora —dijo ella, alegrándose—, estoy a punto de conocer a nuevas personas. Especialmente chicos. Lo cual me recuerda, ¿supongo que Matt no se pasa el tiempo en tu casa los fines de semana o algo así?

—No mucho, ahora que él y mi hermano están en la universidad. —Pero no había manera de que estuviera cerrando de un portazo esa puerta—. Te mantendré informada, sin embargo.

—Haz eso —Ella sonrió, entonces se inclinó hacia mí a través de la mesa—, y te mantendré informada de un par de jugadoras de equipo universitario que podrían no sobrevivir a la temporada.

Mi corazón se aceleró, de una nueva y mejor manera, mejor que cuando había reconocido al bombón de la ciudad.

—¿Conoces a AJ? —preguntó ella—. Aunque su doctor le dio el visto bueno para jugar con esa rodilla, ella está limpiando cuando nadie está viendo. Y todos saben que Jeswel lucha con sus notas. Así que mantente en forma. Tú podrías conseguir que te llamen para obtener un ascenso.

Hice un lento asentimiento de apreciación. Pero la verdad era que, ya estaba esperando que tuviera los engranajes de ese ascenso en movimiento. La pregunta sería quién me reemplazaría. Antes de hoy, Miyako había sido mi primera opción, pero sentada al frente de ella durante el almuerzo, compartiendo "secretos" y Baja Chalupas, la culpa estaba empezando a carcomer mi conciencia. No quería que fuera alguien que conociera, alguien que pudiera lastimar de la misma manera en la que yo había sido lastimada.

Aun así, tenía que mantenerme dura. Era la decisión de Matsu-culpa, así como había sido su decisión cerrar de golpe la lista del equipo universitario sin mí en ella.

(*)

En la escuela, Miyako y yo nos separamos. Me moví en sintonía con la multitud post-almuerzo, haciendo esa cosa de mirar justo donde tú no puedes mirar de manera directa en la cara de nadie.

Pero mi mirada se afinó cuando reconocí a Mimí en su casillero.

—Oye... —dije, deteniéndome y dándole un golpecito a su hombro.

Ella miró hacia atrás, encontró brevemente mi mirada, entonces se alejó.

¿Huh? Mi cerebro se revolvió, pero en todo lo que pude pensar era que había escuchado de Tai y yo. Pero eso no tenía mucho sentido. Mimí no era como yo... no era crítica.

Después de un momento interminable, se giró sobre un talón.

—¿Aún estás aquí?

Wow.

Ahí es cuando lo supe. No era Tai quien había cambiado las cosas. Era Miyako. Y más importante aún, yo.

—Oh, Mimí —sollocé, agitándome por dentro—, ¿me esperaste para el almuerzo?

Su falta de respuesta dijo mucho.

—Pensé que lo habíamos dejado abierto —mis palabras salieron en desorden—, como que, tal vez nos encontraríamos, tal vez no.

—Tú pensaste. Sí, apuesto a que lo hiciste.

Mi estómago tocó fondo.

—Tanto como pensaste en mí cuando comenzamos la escuela aquí. Cuando de repente tuviste todos estos amigos de fútbol súper geniales y no tuviste tiempo para mí. —Sus fosas nasales se dilataron—. Lamento que ellos te dejaran ahora, Sora, pero ya no vas a venir a golpear en mi puerta. No soy una completa idiota.

Y entonces se fue enojada, dejándome sola en la multitud bulliciosa.

~~.*.~~

Yo no había dejado a Mimí, razoné mientras mis maestros explicaban de pie junto a sus pizarras. Simplemente habíamos tomado caminos separados. Los amigos hacían eso todo el tiempo, y no por ello guardaban rencores. Era la selección natural, o la supervivencia del más fuerte o algún otro término sociológico. ¿Cierto? No tenía que sentirme mal por esto.

La cosa era, que sabía en mi corazón que ninguna cantidad de análisis y razonamiento podría cambiar el hecho de que ella estaba herida. Herida como por una pisada de botines de fútbol. Y yo era la fuente de su dolor. Tenía que hacer algo, decir algo, arreglar las cosas. Tan pronto como descifrara cómo.

Después del último timbre me dirigí hacia los casilleros, ansiosa por ponerme mi camiseta y descargar algo de tensión en el campo.

Pasando por la escalera, no vi tanto a Kari y a sus amigas asomadas sobre su baranda preferida, como las escuché. Nene estaba hablando sobre una fiesta, y Kari la interrumpió con el dato de que esa noche sería la que TK y ella celebrarían su aniversario de ocho meses.

Lo que sea. No podía enfocarme en que me estaban dejando fuera. Eso solo me volvería loca, y tal vez hasta el punto en que me pondría molesta, muy molesta. Así que cuando pasé junto a ellas, agaché la cabeza e intenté no mirarlas, o escucharlas (o sentirlas).

—Ahí está Sora —dijo Rika, tan distintivamente, que ni siquiera mis mejores esfuerzos, pudieron bloquearla.

Kari elevó la voz. —¿Adónde se dirige?

—A las prácticas —dijo Nene.

—Nah, se va a encontrar con su nene —rió Kari—. Debe tener muchas ganas.

La sangre que se sintió helada durante toda la tarde por la culpa, rápidamente se calentó. De acuerdo, entendía que afirmaran que detestar a Tai hubiera sido todo un acto, pero vamos, el show se terminó chicas. Se suponía que eran mis amigas, las personas a las que

Podría vomitarles encima y aun así contar con que me amaran. No que hablaran de mí y se rieran de mí detrás de mis espaldas.

¿Por qué no podían ser ya mis verdaderas amigas como…?

Oh, Dios. Mi corazón se saltó un latido. ¿Cómo yo lo había sido para Mimí?

Excepto que nunca quise ser mala con Mimí a propósito, así que tal vez ella y yo aún teníamos oportunidad. ¿Y en cuanto a mis amigas universitarias? Ya no estaba tan segura. No estaba segura de cuanto me importaba.

Minutos después me puse frente a Matsuki y le pregunté si podía salir antes de la práctica. Admití que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con una amiga, y basándome en su rápido y compasivo asentimiento, me imaginé que pensaba que estaba relacionado con el fútbol (y probablemente algo que había comenzado por mantenerme en el junior).

Para pagarle por su amabilidad, le di especial atención a Dayle y a un par de Pitufas, llevándolas hacia un costado del campo, y haciéndoles hacer algunos ejercicios. Centrándome en la forma en que sus piernas trabajaban, fui capaz de detectar cuáles eran sus fuertes, y sus debilidades, y pronto ver algunas mejoras.

Lo cual fue sorprendente, e incluso divertido. No había pensado mucho en las habilidades de mis compañeras antes, aparte de lo que podían hacer en el campo para ganar un juego. Era interesante ver al equipo como la suma de sus partes, y ver como al ajustar una de esas partes podía potenciar el poder en los otros, resultando en una unidad más fuerte.

Cuando Matsuki sopló su silbato y me señaló, supe que ya podía irme. Y era mejor que pusiera mi mente en lo que realmente importaba: qué rayos iba a decirle a Mimí.

* .*. *

Más tarde, sobre el tapete de bienvenida de los Tachikawa, mi cerebro aún estaba trabado en "Lo siento" lo cual deseché tan pronto como Mimí abrió la puerta.

Ella solo me miro, y sentí mi aliento atascarse en mi pecho. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría. Pero todo lo que podía hacer ahora, era esperar que me perdonara.

—Solamente estás aquí porque Kari ya no te habla —dijo yendo directo al punto.

—No, estoy aquí porque comprendí lo mala persona que he sido. De lo cual, sí, probablemente no me hubiera dado cuenta si Kari no hubiera decido que soy una perdedora. Pero de todas formas, estoy aquí porque lo siento.

Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, pero entonces dio un paso hacia atrás. Esperaba que me cerrara la puerta en la cara. Pero retrocedió por la entrada y sacudió su cabeza hacia mí.

—Bueno, ¿entras o no?

Respiré en un dulce alivio.

Comiendo oreos y leche en la mesa de su cocina, le conté la historia de los últimos dos años, cómo de halagada estaba de que alguien con el estatus de Kari me diera un lugar en su mundo, pero como honestamente había creído que ella, Mimí, había conseguido nuevos amigos también.

—Lo hice... eventualmente. —Pero la falta de entusiasmo en su voz me contó una historia diferente—. Solo que nadie significó tanto para mí.

Ouch. A falta de una mejor respuesta, continué con mi historia, poniéndola al tanto sobre la publicación de la lista del equipo de este año, y en cómo Kari y las chicas me estaban manteniendo alejada, "por mi propio bien".

—Suena, como si finalmente estuvieras probando lo que el resto de nosotros vemos en Kari Motomiya —dijo raspando un poco de la crema de su oreo con los dientes.

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que siempre había visto un poco de eso, pero no fue hasta que Kari básicamente me sacó tarjeta roja de su círculo, que lo sentí y me importó? Eso era tan superficial que incluso tenía problemas para admitírmelo a mí misma.

—Y sabes lo que se dice —continuó Mimí—. Lo que va, vuelve.

Recordé esa misma frase vagando por mi mente, el otro día cuando supe que era ella la que solía usarla. Por mucho tiempo, amigas.

Como si lo hubiera vuelto a ser.

—Eventualmente, Kari tendrá lo suyo —continuó, al parecer ajena a mi angustia interna—. Solo espero que sea en los próximos dos años, así puedo verlo.

Sonreí y asentí mientras buscaba la mejor manera de ganarme su confianza de nuevo, y para redimirme a mí misma.

¿Qué podría ser mejor que introducirla en la bóveda secreta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo? Estaba 99.9% segura de que podía confiar en ella. Pero ¿qué pasaba si me delataba y develaba el plan? Bueno, supuse que tendría que vivir con eso. De la misma forma en que ella había tenido que vivir con lo que yo le había hecho. Lo justo era justo ¿cierto?

Así tomé un rápido aliento y le dije lo que Zac, Matt y yo habíamos puesto en marcha. Y como había "contratado" a Tai para que me enseñara como besar.

Su boca se abrió en un óvalo. —Entonces, lo del escandaloso romance es todo un invento.

—Tan falso como los senos de CeeCee.

La sonrisa de Mimí se agrandó —¿Entonces no tengo que proceder con la intervención, reuniendo a tu familia y amigos, para intentar convencerte de arreglar tu vida?

Giré mis ojos, lo cual era mejor que admitir, que en este punto, ella era básicamente, mi única amiga de todas formas. —Estás siendo molesta.

Ella levantó exageradamente su ceja.

—Y para ser honesta —dije mirando el reloj de pared—, él y yo tenemos otra lección planeada para hoy, antes de que nuestros padres, lleguen a casa. Creo que probablemente me está esperando.

—Entonces mejor, te vas yendo. No puedes demorarte —sus ojos brillaron—. Solo dime, ¿almorzamos juntas mañana?

—Sabes que sí. Aun si el Príncipe Harry viniera por mí en un carruaje dorado.

—¿El Príncipe Harry? ¿Sigues con eso?.

—Sí. Puedo perder mi rumbo de vez en cuando, pero en el fondo, sigo siendo leal a aquellos por los que me preocupo.

Me miró a los ojos. Supe que entendía a lo que me refería. Entonces me acompañó hasta la puerta, y por un segundo nos quedamos paradas incómodamente. Entonces me acerqué para abrazarla. Después de un momento, ella me abrazó también, en lo que esperaba pudiera llegar a ser el abrazo de las mejores amigas de nuevo.

* .*. *

Cuando finalmente llamé a la puerta de Tai, estaba jadeando por el ligero trote.

—Vamos —dijo, llevándome al interior—. Mi padre llegará a casa en cualquier minuto. Tendremos que hacer esto rápido.

—¿Esto?

—El Beso Vaporoso.

Mi cerebro regresó hacia ese primer día en la calle, cuando me había retado a que definiera ciertos besos. Había estado secretamente aterrada cuando dijo que el Beso Vaporoso tenía que ser a puertas cerrada, imaginando algo subido de tono. Pero debido a que no había sobrepasado ninguna frontera personal, aun cuando le había dado total permiso para besarme, y porque aparentemente esta era la tarde para confiar en las personas, decidí ir adelante con eso. Además, sentía curiosidad por este beso vaporoso…

Me guío hasta la cocina, donde los rayos del sol de la tarde, competían con el amarillo de las encimeras. Divisé una humeante tetera sobre la estufa, puesta a medio pie de una taza de café y un vaso lleno y hielo.

—¿Qué prefieres? —Preguntó, agarrando el vaso, y llenándolo con agua—. ¿Frío o caliente?

Me tomó un segundo comprender que este beso vaporoso, iba a ser científicamente literal. Me encogí de hombros.

Me pasó el vaso salpicado con gotas, entonces vertió un poco de agua hirviendo en la taza.

—Iré con lo caliente —dijo él, con el atisbo de una sonrisa tocando su boca—. Y seré el hombre viril y fuerte.

Reí. —¿A diferencia del pequeño enano que eres usualmente?

Ignoró la broma, tomó un cuidadoso sorbo, lo sopló y bebió de nuevo de la taza. A su vez, sorbí un poco de agua helada, la cual fue refrescante después de correr desde la casa de Mimí. Esperé hasta que tomó un tercer sorbo, y luego un cuarto y bebí otro yo misma, entonces haciendo lo que él, me incliné para un beso.

Nuestros labios se encontraron y separaron. Su lengua se sentía caliente contra la mía, en una forma sorprendentemente placentera/dolorosa, pero antes que pudiera decidir si me gustaba o no, él se alejó unas pulgadas.

—Deja escapar el aliento—me dijo.

Lo hicimos. Un par de veces. Pero no apareció vapor entre nosotros.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo —dije, más interesada en reanudar la acción de las lenguas que en que se arremolinara algo en el aire.

Pero el sonido de un auto estacionando en el garaje, le puso fin a eso. Tai bajó su taza agarró mi vaso, y entonces agarrando mi codo, me escoltó hasta la puerta.

—Continuará —dijo mientras abría el cerrojo.

—Sí, pero lo que no entiendo es la posibilidad de que Matt y yo tengamos una bebida hirviendo y una helada en la feria de deportes.

—Posiblemente nunca.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?

Tiró de la puerta abriéndola, y sonrió con sus oscuros, oscuros ojos. —¿Por qué no?

Sorprendiéndome a mí misma, me estiré y planté un beso en sus labios, antes de apresurarme por la puerta.

* .* .*

Me encontré a mi madre en la mesa de la cocina, retorciendo sus manos. O más bien, retorciendo la carta en sus manos.

—Yagami lo ha hecho de nuevo —dijo levantando la carta sobre su cabeza—. Nos reportó a la ciudad.

Pensé en nuestras canaletas perfectamente pintadas, en como papá usaba una bordeadora de precisión en el césped y los arbustos, y barría las aceras de baldosa.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—El ancho de nuestro camino de entrada. ¿Puedes creerlo? Si se pone demasiado estrecho, nos costara cientos en mano de obra, mampostería y repavimentación.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza en el brazo que había cruzado sobre la mesa.

—No sé cuánto más pueda soportarlo. Quiero decir, comenzó tan inocentemente, realmente esa pared no cumplía con las especificaciones y lo arreglamos, pero se ha convertido en el monstruo que no morirá. La papelería, las reuniones, los gastos, el estrés añadido sobre tu padre.

Sin mencionar el añadido sobre ella.

—Simplemente estoy cansada de esto —dijo, y dejó salir un murmullo como si estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Verla a punto de la desesperación paralizó cosas en mis interiores, como en uno de esos sueños, de los que quieres desesperadamente escapar pero no puedes porque tu cuerpo no puede moverse. Sabía que debía hacer algo, así que la palmeé en el hombro. —Zac ayudará. Descubrirá como presentar alguna orden judicial o algo.

—Él está lejos de estar listo para algo como eso.

—Bueno, entonces pensemos y se nos ocurrirá algo, mamá.

Pero ella solo se quedó mirando tristemente el espacio. ¿No se suponía que debía ponerse toda emocionada por la solidaridad madre-hija?

—Bueno —dije, sin que se me ocurriera nada más que decir—. Podría hablar con Tai. —Ignorando el hecho de que no le agradaba a su padre, le gritó a Tai por salir conmigo, y oh si, poner a la ciudad en contra nuestra.

El rostro de mamá se contorsionó con un ceño. —Me parece que has estado con ese chico cada noche, y las cosas solamente han empeorado.

Ouch.

Pero no estaba diciendo nada que no fuera cierto. Y tal vez porque ya me estaba sintiendo vulnerable, o tal vez porque todas las mentiras me estaban afectando, sentí mi rostro calentarse, con el calor de la culpa y la vergüenza. Una cosa era fingir la relación entre las personas de mi propia edad, pretender que estaba enamorada de Tai. Y otra muy diferente era engañar a mi mamá, actuar como si él solamente fuera el estúpido chico de enfrente.

Porque no lo era. Y tenía la sensación que cuando todo esto se terminara, y luego de un considerable período de fingir-que-no-te-hablaré en verdad podríamos saludarnos y quizás pasar el rato. Él me había sorprendido con su madurez y sentido del humor. Y cuando me estaba preparando para "romper" no me sentía exactamente lista para darle al chico la patada.

—¿Sora estás bien? Te ves sonrojada.

Deje escapar la pobre imitación de una risa y deseché sus palabras con mi mano.

—He estado corriendo un montón hoy. De hecho, me encantaría tomar una ducha antes de cenar —dije, entonces me dirigí hacia las escaleras—. ¿Tengo tiempo?

Mamá suspiró. —Considerando que estoy demasiado molesta como para cocinar, debo decir que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tomé una larga y caliente ducha, dejando que el agua golpeara mis músculos. Después me sequé rápidamente el pelo, me puse mis confortables vaqueros, mi camisilla y zapatillas de deporte y de mala gana volví por la escalera.

Mi papá estaba en casa. Había aflojado su corbata y yo estaba ahora en la mesa de la cocina, para abrir una caja de pizza. Me complació ver un montón de queso y vegetales, pero debido a la mirada herida de mi madre y el ceño fruncido en la frente de mi padre, pensé que ésta comida seria menos una Pizza Party y más algo de cuidar el hambre.

Tomé un par de rebanadas y después me fui a la ventana frontal para buscar a Tai.

Solo para llevarme la sorpresa de mi vida, Kari caminando por la entrada.

Hablando de sincronización. Antes de que ella pudiera tocar el timbre y alertar a mis padres de su llegada, yo estaba en la puerta.

—Hey —me forcé a salir con una sonrisa tentativa.

—Hey tú. ¿No estás haciendo nada? ¿Quieres venir a dar una vuelta? —preguntó ella tintineando las llaves del auto. Como si todo fuera como antes, lo mismo.

Resistí la urgencia de golpear mi cabeza contra la puerta para ver si estaba soñando, luego les grité unas cuantas palabras a mis padres y la seguí afuera. Preparándome para una última sentencia de muerte. O peor.

Pero cuando tuve un vistazo de su cara, estaba relajada y controlada, bueno, como Kari. Después de un largo momento, ella hasta sonrió. Ok, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Entonces, como esta todo con Romeo?

—Uh, bien —dije. Porque lo estaba. Si uno pasa por alto que todo ha sido una artimaña y una estafa.

Ella me golpeó en el brazo juguetonamente. Ouch.

—Estoy realmente celosa, sabes. O sea, no porque estés con él —dijo—. De que hayas encontrado el amor verdadero. —Ella pulsó el control remoto. Las luces del auto parpadearon y las puertas se abrieron con un clic.

—No es que TK no sea mi todo. Pero a veces pienso que él necesita una alarma para que se dé cuenta de que yo soy el suyo.

Ella se echó a reír. Mientras pensaba, la miré y quedé boquiabierta. No era propio de ella admitir eso en esas áreas de su vida en las que necesitaba mejorar. Ella era toda fantástica y asegurarse de que los demás lo supieran. Ahora realmente me preguntaba que estaba pasando.

—Pero no estoy aquí para hablarte de eso —dijo mientras ambas nos subíamos a su hatchback rojo, un regalos de cumpleaños—. Y Nene, Rika y yo pensamos que eras la indicada para encargarte.

La tensión electrificó mis brazos y piernas, es como esa lucha o esa cosa de volar que escuché cuando la gente está a punto de ser atacados por un oso. Pero sabía que debía mantenerme tranquila, Kari era esencial. Ella podía sentir el miedo, y comerte vivo.

—Oh —conseguí decir.

—Si, por esa razón decoramos tu casillero por segunda vez y lo que han hablado mal de ti. Está arreglado así que nadie sospechara que no estamos trabajando juntas.

—¿Trabajando juntas? —repetí. Tuve que premiarlas por crear un camuflaje tan efectivo que ni siquiera yo podía ver a través de él.

—Es AJ. —Ella se refería a la que había tenido una cirugía de rodilla—. La vi sacar un par de píldoras de un frasco prescrito antes de la práctica el lunes. Y esos no eran antibióticos o vitaminas, no sé si me entiendes.

Doblamos en una esquina, para ver el puente de tráfico elevándose. Pensé. Yo siempre tenía que esperar que los barcos de pesca y los barcos de vela pasaran por el puente, pero todo en la vida de Kari parecía estar perfectamente sincronizado.

—Cuando AJ fue a la fuente de agua para tomarlos —ella continuó—, pude mirar la etiqueta. Vicodín Para el dolor. Lo que por supuesto —dijo ella poniendo cara de estúpida—, está en contra de las normas escolares. Y también nos dice que podemos esperar un desastre de su parte en el campo, y que su rodilla no está recuperada por completo.

No entendía lo que ella intentaba decirme y, francamente, estaba un poquito asustada como para preguntar.

—Rika pensó que yo debía ir directamente donde Matsuki —Kari alzó el tono de su voz para sofocar el ritmo de los neumáticos contra las uniones metálicas del puente.

—¿Pero sabes lo rara que se pone Matsuki a veces cuando la ayudo?

¿Rara? Sí. Especialmente cuando Kari estaba diciéndole como hacer su trabajo.

—Además, no puedo tomar el riesgo de hacerme enemiga de mis compañeras de equipo si de alguna manera AJ sale bien parada de esto. Así que la solución perfecta es que le dejes una nota anónima bajo la puerta de la oficina de Matsuki, mientras el equipo está en el campo, diciéndole que revise el casillero de AJ y busque analgésicos.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Nadie pensaría dos veces acerca de ti estando en el vestuario. Solo pensaran que todavía no te has ido a casa, o que tal vez estés Dando vueltas alrededor para hablar con Matsuki. Es perfecto, ¿ves? Todos los jugadores del equipo universitario están a salvo de sospechas, AJ se lesionó, así que puedes pasar a ocupar su lugar. —Ella levantó una mano—. ¿Soy buena o no?

Sabía que tenía que aplaudir y exagerar, actuar como si hubiera arreglado que tomara el té con mi amado príncipe Harry. Pero desde que había destruido mi vida, había tenido problemas para tomarla en serio.

La cosa era, sin embargo, que si realmente AJ estaba tomando pastillas para el dolor, ella merece ser expuesta. Ella podía herirse —y al equipo— por una lesión en juego. Y deslizar una nota debajo de la puerta de Matsu-culpa sería muchísimo más fácil —y barato— que sobornarla en los deportes justos.

¿Pero había algo más en su reunión de lo que se veía?

Y luego estaba la otra cosa, la cual eludí.

—A menos que Matsuki ponga a Kagome en su lugar.

—¡Kagome! ¿Has notado que su boca apenas se mueve cuando habla? Y vamos, tú limpias el campo de fútbol con ella.

—Tal vez. —Reconozco a sabiendas de que Kari valora la confianza—. Pero soy la capitana. Y Matsuki ayer me dijo el buen trabajo que estoy haciendo. No creo que ella me quiera perder.

Kari se detuvo en el estacionamiento y apagó el motor. Sabía que no se le ocurriría comer allí —"todo grasa y pedos", había declarado hace mucho—, pero reconoció que era el centro no oficial de la ciudad.

—Está bien —dijo—, vamos a hacer las cosas más dulces. ¿Qué te parece hablar con Miyako, y después de hacerlo, vamos con Matsuki, apoyándonos para que te promueva?

—¿Miyako?

—Sí, tengo un exclusivismo en ella.

Gracioso, había tenido una impresión contraria de Miyako.

—Y si eso no funciona, vamos a obtener una petición. —Ella me acarició la mano, como mejor amiga que era—. Y si eso no funciona, nosotros... nosotros... todos haremos huelga. Al igual que en la cafetería el pasado invierno, cuando todos los trabajadores se fueron. —Se rió para sus adentros—. Y no es que puedan entrenar y remplazar al equipo universitario de fútbol con costras.

Estudié su cara, la que parecía totalmente de un cachorro sincero. Me pregunté si ella estaba realmente de mi lado o si había mejorado en molestarme. En cualquier caso, estaba cansada de decir lo que ella quería escuchar, de jugar bajo las reglas de Kari, y por primera vez, puse mis cartas sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, muy bien —le dije—, agradecería toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener. Pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste hace un par de semanas, cuando todo esto empezó?

Algo brilló en sus ojos.

—Oh, nosotras queríamos. Lo hicimos. Pero… claro, pero eso significaba sacar a alguien. Límites de jugadores, recuérdalo.

—¿Y tú, Nene y Rika les asustaba que fuera una de ustedes? —dije, esperando que ella hubiera entendido la palabra que gritaba en mi mente: ¡Cobarde!

Su espalda se enderezo.

—Más bien que estábamos en posiciones poderosas. —Puso el carro en reversa y se echó para atrás—. Mira, sé que necesitas uno o dos días para pensar. Pero estoy segura de que harás lo correcto.

—Uh-uh —dije, sabiendo que lo que realmente necesitaba era una terapia con electroshock, para borrar de mi memoria la manera en que me habían tratado últimamente.

—Además, aún no hemos terminando con la publicidad humillante contra ti. Aún —dijo ella con una risa ligera y una sonrisa maligna— tenemos más ideas.

Y diablos, ¿Cómo privaría a cualquiera de nosotros a eso?

*. * *

Kari me llevó a casa, hablando amigablemente, como si no me hubiera amenazado. Cuando giró hacia mi calle, mi corazón se aceleró al ver una silueta delante. Era Tai disparando aros hasta la última luz y, confidencialmente, justo cuando yo realmente necesito un amigo.

Bajé la ventanilla del copiloto, pero cuando Kari estaba justo frente a mi casa, vi que la silueta no era Tai en lo absoluto, era su padre. Y otro cuerpo apareció desde las sombras.

Mi papá.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ellos dos hubieran estado hablando. Y mientras cruzaba mis dedos esperando que ellos finalmente hubieran limado sus asperezas, por así decirlo, la furia en la frente de mi padre cuando se giró hacia los faros me robo esa fantasía.

Antes de que pudiera salir del auto de Kari, él estaba en la puerta. Tenía un pozo sin fondo de material cuando se trataba de comportamientos vergonzoso, y si se fue a guerra por el territorio frente a Kari, pensé que tal vez debía quitarme mi propia vida.

—¡Sora Takenouchi! ¿Estuviste besando al chico de Yagami?

Me congelé.

—¿Huh? —dije tan sorprendida por su pregunta, que Kari y su amenazante presencia a mi lado pasaron a un segundo plano.

—Yagami aquí presente dice que cuando entró por la puerta trasera ésta tarde, te vio a ti en el frente besando a su hijo.

¡Oh mierda!

En medio de una medida desesperada, negué con un —Uh, no papá —pero asentí al mismo tiempo.

—Sabía que esto no sería bueno. Pero tu madre insistió en que solo le mostrarías la escuela.

Kari habló.

—Ella le estaba enseñando a conducir.

—¿Conducir? —El Sr. Yagami me miró y luego a mi padre, con la explosión de vientos huracanados.

—Él no es lo suficientemente mayor para conducir aun.

—Por eso ellos estaban practicando a las afueras de la ciudad —explicó Kari, lo cual sonaba lógico—. Así ellos no serían atrapados. Entonces una cosa llevó a la otra.

—¿Qué? —dijeron los padres al unísono, podría decirse que es la primera vez que estaban juntos en lo que sea.

—Nada —dije.

Pero Kari levantó la voz.

—Ellos se enamoraron —dijo ella, y después me sonrió.

¡Oh Dios!

—Papá —dije encogiéndome—. No es como suena.

—Más vale que no lo sea —murmuró el Sr. Yagami.

Mi padre se giró sobre sus talones hasta quedar frente al Sr. Yagami.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Oh vamos, Takenouchi, ¿quieres a tu hija involucrada con mi hijo?

—Claro que no, pero sería suertudo si la tuviera.

—Bueno, tu hija seria la afortunada si tuviera a mi hijo.

Kari me dio un codazo, con una sonrisa tan grande que pensé que su rostro se partiría a la mitad.

—Esto es tan Romeo y Julieta.

Quería devolverle el codazo, uno fuerte en la cabeza, por abrir su gran y gorda boca. Pero también quería subir la ventanilla y decirle que me llevara a la frontera, donde desaparecería para siempre.

En lugar de eso, tome mi única opción lógica. Abrí la puerta y salí del auto.

—Nos vemos mañana —dije, como si nada horrible estuviera pasando.

—Sí, claro. Pero recuerda, no me saludes a mí ni nada. Esta noche nunca sucedió.

Me reí. Porque en este momento, no deseaba más nada a que eso fuera cierto. Después cerré su puerta y la vi alejarse.

Caminé lentamente hacia la casa de los Yagami, mientras los hombres adultos discutían como niñatos de escuela.

—Iré a buscar a Tai —dije, esperando que eso lograra que dejaran de quejarse lo suficiente para escucharme—. Tenemos que explicar lo que realmente está sucediendo —añadí alegremente, rezando para que fuéramos capaces. Sin hacer mucho énfasis en las cosas de los besos. Así no me enviarían a un convento, y a Tai a la escuela militar.

**~~.*.~~**

Tai apareció en su puerta, con una mano sosteniendo su celular en la oreja, y con la otra hacia arriba en un gesto de dame-un-minuto. Suspiré y me incorpore con impaciencia hasta que terminó con un "Nos vemos mañana."

No me importaba lo que estaba haciendo, esos eran asuntos de estudiante de primer año, pero por alguna razón, el sintió la necesidad de explicar que había estado hablando acerca de una presentación de inglés.

Lo que sea. —En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, nuestros padres están teniendo una confrontación en la calle —le dije—. Y esta vez, se trata de nosotros.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes, me siguió hacia afuera, y se puso a caminar junto a mí.

—Mira, Sora, mi papá nos ha visto antes. Besándonos en la puerta. Pero me hice cargo de eso. Le dije que tú habías perdido una apuesta y tuviste que darme un beso.

—Podrías haberme llamado y hacérmelo saber.

—Lo hice. Pero tú no estabas.

Oh. No tenía nada para decir a eso. —Sí, bueno, de todos modos Kari nos echó a perder esa tapadera, y ahora ellos piensan que estamos enamorados.

—¿Enamorados?

Él apresuró sus pasos, y tuve que trotar para mantener el ritmo. Y si bien, entendí la urgencia, no era como una casa en llamas o algo así. Y ¿Era realmente tan ofensivo y completamente fuera de cuestión, el hecho de que podríamos tener sentimientos el uno por el otro?

Bajo el halo de luz, nuestros padres se habían acercado un poco más, era como si en cualquier momento uno de ellos fuera a saltar sobre el otro.

Tai dio un par de zancadas, situándose entre ellos, interrumpiéndolos. Él era la única persona que entendía esta humillación paternal, y en ese momento me sentí más cerca de él que de cualquier persona en el planeta.

—Papá, señor Takenouchi. Esta cosa, entre Sora y yo, no es real. Solo le estoy ayudando a conseguir estar en el equipo universitario de fútbol. Ya casi ha terminado, entonces vamos a volver más o menos a la forma en que estábamos antes.

—Prácticamente desconocidos —le dije, lanzándome hacia adelante—. Bueno, quiero decir, tal vez seguiremos siendo amigos…

Tai me ignoró. —Ella tramó un plan con Zac y Matt, y resultó, que necesitaba mi ayuda también.

Asentí con la cabeza, como diciendo, Sí, a lo que él dijo.

La mirada de mi padre, saltó de Tai a mí. Me aseguré de asentir. —Este plan, ¿no va a meterlos en problemas con la escuela?

—No, en absoluto. De hecho, es por eso que va a funcionar, porque es totalmente dentro de las reglas escolares. Zac tiene todo eso cubierto.

Una sonrisa salió de la boca de mi padre, y él dirigió su siguiente frase al señor Yagami.

—Mi hijo está pensando en convertirse en un abogado. ¿He mencionado esto antes?

—Únicamente alrededor de un centenar de veces —espetó el señor Yagami.

Papá se volvió hacia mí. —¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que termine todo esto?

—Solo unos pocos días. La feria de deportes es el martes, y nosotros tenemos que haber roto totalmente para ese entonces.

—¿Y en ningún momento, dejarás de jugar al fútbol?

—Correcto.

Mi padre apretó los labios en una línea plana. Luego miró al señor Yagami.

—Puedo vivir con eso si tú puedes.

El Sr. Yagami miró a su hijo. —¿Qué estás ganando con todo esto?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Tai se echó a reír—. Uh... ¿Pasar el rato con Sora? Subir de categoría en la escuela.

Su papá consideró esto. —Supongo. —Luego pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Tai y lo dirigió hacia la casa—. ¡Pero esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, Takenouchi!

—Todavía voy a patear tu culo —acusó mi padre de vuelta.

Tai me lanzó una sonrisa cansada que le devolví, y me retiré de regreso a casa con mi papá.

* *. *

No podía esperar para ver a Mimí al día siguiente y ponerla al tanto de todo esto. Aunque esperé por ella en el camión de comidas, era difícil perder la ironía de que la chica que había alejado de mí, para poder subir a mayores posiciones sociales, era ahora a la que recurría para traerme de vuelta a la tierra.

—Háblame de tu gran vida, Sora —dijo Mimí más tarde, cuando estábamos comiendo finalmente después de contarle todo el drama de mi vida por el edificio—. Todo lo que hice anoche fue tarea.

—Considérate afortunada.

Mire hacia adelante, para ver a TK cruzar frente a nosotras, dándome una sonrisa. Estaba segura de que Kari le había contado la última, que él se estaba riendo a mis espaldas y ahora en mi cara, normalmente me alejaría de ese tipo de problemas, pero hoy no pude resistirme a levantar mi mano, y saludarlo. Solo para hacerlo encogerse de la vergüenza.

Él fingió no verme.

—Es tan estúpido —le dije a Mimí más tarde—. Mirándome. Sonriéndome. Intenta frotar sal en mis heridas.

—Oh, él si quiere algo de ti, tienes toda la razón —dijo ella y se rió—, pero te prometo que no tiene nada que ver con sal. —Yo debí haber lucido tan confundida como me sentí, porque ella rodó sus ojos y continuó—. Duh, Sora. Él está totalmente loco por ti. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

—¿TK? Uh… uh. Él está con Kari, Y esa es solo su sonrisa, es decir, la forma en que se ve.

—Sí. Por ti.

En el fondo de mi mente, recordé lo que había dicho CeeCee. Huh. Me preguntaba ociosamente si Kari había oído algo como esto, también. Pero Mimí empujó esos pensamientos pidiendo saber más sobre el plan de Kari.

—Así que, básicamente —aclaró—, ¿ella quiere que tú pongas una nota debajo de la puerta y corras como el viento?

—Más o menos.

—¿No podría Matsuki reconocer tu escritura a mano?

—Supongo que podría escribir en letras de imprenta o escribirla en mi computadora.

—O podrías siempre cortar letras de revistas, como esas notas divertidas de las viejas películas de TV. Que sea súper dramático.

Asentí, pero mis pensamientos se habían deslizado de nuevo a TK. Me preguntaba ahora si esos paseos que él me ofreció el año pasado, habían tenido algún tipo de significado más profundo.

Y me di cuenta de que no habría importado. A pesar de que él podría ser capaz de pasar por el hermano menor de Colin Farrell, el hecho de que dejara que Kari tomara todas las decisiones en su relación, decía mucho sobre su carácter. Cuanto más hubiera llegado a conocerlo, menos me hubiera gustado.

Saldría con el tipo de persona que tomaran riesgos, los chicos que no tenían miedo de asumir desafíos o hacerse cargo de las cosas. Bueno, no es que en realidad hubiera salido con ese tipo de persona, pero una vez que todo este lío del equipo universitario hubiera terminado y tuviera tiempo para pensar en citas, haría un mejor trabajo al elegir.

—¿Sora? —dijo Mimí—. No estás considerando escribir la nota ¿verdad?

Volví de nuevo al presente.

—No... No realmente. Quiero decir, sería maravilloso si eso funcionara. Nos ahorraría tiempo y problemas a Matt, Zac, y a mí, ahorraría dinero y me cuidaría totalmente de quién logró que me sacaran del equipo. Pero... bueno, supongo que no me fío de Kari para cuidar mi espalda.

—Sí, a menos de que estés de acuerdo en recibir puñaladas en ella.

La campana al final del almuerzo sonó. Mimí y yo caminamos hacia el interior del edificio. Ella me hablaba de un chico con él que había salido del supermercado, y estaba a punto de preguntarle si había probado alguno de los besos que estaba aprendiendo de Tai, cuando unas tensas voces femeninas y pisoteadas de tacón, me sacaron de mi reflexión.

Tal vez era una paranoica, pero no pude evitar pensar que esto tenía que ver conmigo.

—¿Mi casillero otra vez? —le murmuré a Mimí. Había sido alarmante tener que limpiarlo esta mañana, haciéndome pensar que las chicas estaban ocupadas trabajando en algo más grande que el papel de envolver y cupones.

Pero todavía estábamos a varias aulas de distancia, así que o las chicas estaban todavía trabajando y habían puesto vigías, o que habían hecho un trabajo extremadamente bueno, que el chisme ya se había expandido. O las dos cosas.

Mimí estiró el cuello.

—Mira hacia otro lado. Voy a revisar e intentare decírtelo con suavidad.

Miré a un lado, solo para ver a mis compañeros de equipo JV, Emma y Marg, flanqueando a mi grande, fornido e increíblemente servicial "novio", envolviéndolo con rollos de papel Higiénico desde los zapatos hacia arriba. Marg estaba en una rodilla, perfeccionando un medio amarre en su muslo, mientras que Emma se levantó, moviéndose alrededor de la cintura de su camiseta blanca.

Varias chicas de primer año, estaban viendo a una distancia respetable, extasiadas por todo el proceso, intercambiando sus miradas entre Tai, Emma… y ahora yo.

—Uh-oh. Murmuró una chica.

Emma se volvió, me vio, y se estremeció.

—¡Sora!

—Mi presentación de inglés —dijo Tai desde su postura congelada—. Recuerda, te lo dije.

—Me dijiste —repetí como un loro. Porque no sabía que decir, porque no sabía lo que debía sentir. Quiero decir, ¿quién iba a preocuparse de lo que Emma, Marg y Tai hicieran en sus clases? Yo no.

—Se trata de una lectura de verano —me dijo Emma—. Con un crédito adicional por utilería.

—Tai es nuestro objeto de utilería—ofreció Marg, claramente pensando que era lo suficientemente tonta para no calcular eso.

Mantuve mis ojos en Emma, quien estaba de forma muy pero muy íntima con algunas partes del cuerpo de mi falso galán. Lo que trajo calor a mi rostro y tensión a mis músculos. Mientras está exhibición pública podría haber sido tan inocente como ellos decían, no cambió el hecho de que "mi chico" se había entregado a estas chicas. Lo que me hizo lucir como la tonta que no podía mantenerlo feliz.

—¿Qué libro leíste? —pregunte—. ¿El capitán Calzoncillos?

La multitud soltó una carcajada. A mi lado, Mimí también río.

—Fue un libro sobre el Rey Tut —dijo ella a la defensiva.

—El Rey Tut —dije, frunciendo el ceño como una loca—, era chico.

Entonces, me encogí, preguntándome a dónde había llegado con eso y por qué.

—Creo que es más importante el hecho de que alguien pretende ser Tut que el parecido físico —explico lentamente Marg. Como si yo fuera una idiota.

**~~.*.~~**

Furia, racional o no, me envolvió. Me di la vuelta y me enojé. Me ocuparía de Emma y después de Marg... como también de su "sargento" en el campo de fútbol. Y Tai... uh, Tai... Tendría una buena y larga charla con él más tarde, también. Tendría que saber que él nunca seria popular si dejaba que las chicas lo humillaran en público.

—Cálmate, Cleopatra —dijo Mimí, agarrando mi brazo.

Lo hice, tratando de recuperar el aliento, también.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿El rey Tut era chico?

Mi cara estaba aún caliente, pero no sabía si se trataba de una ola de vergüenza o ira persistente.

—No lo sé. Emma y Marg siempre me sacan de quicio.

—Especialmente, ¿cuándo tienen sus manos en tu novio?

—Él no es… —pero me contuve. Cualquiera podía oírnos. Le di una mirada severa—. Supongo.

Nos detuvimos frente a mi casillero. "Asalta cunas" había sido escrito con lápiz labial rojo en la parte delantera, pero apenas mire.

—Estás celosa Sora —dijo Mimí.

Pero no había ningún brillo, ni una sonrisa, ni nada. Nada más que la verdad, colgando de forma más audaz que el mensaje en el casillero. Y no podía negarlo. No a Mimí, no a mí.

Oh, Dios, quiere decir esto, ¿Qué Tai me había empezado a gustar de verdad?

Mi vida solo estaba consiguiendo ser más malísima.

**~~.*.~~**

sa noche, Tai salió por su puerta principal, dribleando su fiel pelota de básquetbol. Lo sabía porque estaba mirando por detrás de las cortinas de la ventana de la sala. Sentía como si el título de un programa de televisión debiera parpadear a través de mi frente: "Espías de Takenouchi: la próxima generación".

La cosa era, quería hablar con Tai sobre la forma en que había actuado en la escuela, pero no sabía qué hacer. ¿Disculparme por enojarme de que Emma y Marg pusieran sus manos encima de él? ¿Explicarle que realmente no debía dejar que las chicas, especialmente las lindas, se metieran con su genialidad? ¿Recordarle que mientras nosotros estuviéramos "juntos" sus acciones repercutían en mí, también?

Ninguno de esos me parecía factible, así que hice eso: nada. Incluyendo no moverme de la ventana.

Tai entró en ritmo con su pelota, haciendo un buen número de canastas, pero parecía como si siguiera mirando en mi dirección. Entonces cuando lo vi mover la pelota, hacia el hueco de su brazo para irse, parte de mi sintió alivio.

Hasta que me di cuenta de que se dirigía a la dirección opuesta de su casa.

Me apresuré para engancharlo en el jardín. Mis padres estaban en la sala de televisión, y ¿por qué tentar al destino?

—Hey —dijo acercándose, de alguna manera viéndose mayor y más grande y, de acuerdo, mucho más caliente que nunca antes.

Regresé el saludo, entonces enterré mis desnudos dedos en el cálido césped.

—Es nuestro último fin de semana juntos, novia mía —dijo, sonriendo un poco.

El cielo detrás de él, estaba salpicado de magenta y púrpuras, y sospechaba que si miraba hacia atrás tendría un vistazo de la luna.

—Deberíamos salir mañana a la noche y ser vistos, darle a la gente algo de lo que hablar y recordar.

Tenía toda la razón. Una cita romántica significaría un montón de besos, e ir agarrados de la mano y acurrucados y…

Me estremecí interiormente. Después de lo que había visto en mi misma esta tarde, no creía que pudiera manejar ese tipo de cercanía sin cruzar algunas líneas. ¿Qué pasaba si involuntariamente dejaba escapar un gemido cuando me agarrara, o mis rodillas se debilitaban por su beso? ¿Qué tan vergonzoso sería eso?

Afortunadamente, Mimí y yo habíamos hablado sobre ir a ver una película, así que estaba cubierta.

—Sí, excepto que tengo planes con Mimí. ¿Por qué no haces algo con tus amigos también? Entonces, ¿tal vez ir a dar un paseo por el centro comercial, el sábado? Hay una venta mi tienda favorita.

Deslizó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Compras? ¿Quieres decir ser el chico que cargue los paquetes entre perchas y probadores?

No era una mala idea, de hecho quería señalar, que ser mi sirviente personal, sería mucho más digno que dejar que los de primer año, lo cubrieran con papel higiénico.

—Me refiero a que habrán muchas chicas ahí para que nos vean.

—Sí, como no —dijo, entonces río.

—Tal vez también podríamos pasar por Maxim. Porque alguien podría comenzar a usar nuevas camisetas.

—A alguien le gustan sus tres camisetas. Sr. Azul, Sr. Blanco y Sr. Gris. ¿Por qué arruinar el éxito?

Rodé mis ojos.

—Además, Sora, lo que tenemos que hacer el sábado es planear nuestras ruptura. Dijiste que querías una ruptura limpia durante la feria de deportes.

Tenía razón. Teníamos que estar muertos y enterrados para el martes. Pero no podía ni siquiera comenzar a ir para ese lado aún.

—Hablaremos de eso entonces.

Di un paso hacia atrás, con la intención de entrar. Solo para descubrir que él había dado uno más largo hacia mí. Entonces, otro, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Podía tocarlo sin ningún esfuerzo, inhalar su esencia, casi saborearlo. Fui capturada por su aura, su ser. Estaba perdiendo todo sentido de mí misma a la velocidad de la luz…

—Hey —dijo juguetonamente—. No hemos practicado el Beso-de-te-veo-luego en un rato.

Oh mi Dios, amaba ése, lo amaba…

Él inclinó su cabeza, y vi la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Probablemente necesitemos más práctica.

—Pero mis padres… —dije sin convicción—. Tú papá…

—Será rápido —dijo su voz tarareando.

* * *

**(*)**

**Y así termina, estoy actualizando "rápido" estos Fics largo para irme de esta página con la conciencia limpia xDD no abandonaré nada. Y es todo. Con lo de las Sombras de Grey, me da pereza actualizar algo escrito, pero well, lo haré al terminar este Fic.**

**GRAAAAAAAAAAACIAS :D**


	6. Final parte I

**Digimon y la idea original no es mia.**

* * *

Y no sé que decirles, salvo que lean. :D Si lo disfrutan es bueno, sino, no soy moneda de oro, no a todos les caerá bien este fic, en especial a los Soratolivers... o algo asi xDD

* * *

**Besos tuyos.**

**Final arte I.**

Y allí estaba y yo lo esperaba impaciente, me estaba sumergiendo en un mar de sentimientos que no debían ser, no debían existir, me volvía rara, loca, me estremecía, eso y más causaba Sparkly en mí y ya no sabía si ese sobre nombre le iba a su alto y bien formado cuerpo, a su mirada oscura café, con esos destellos, ese brillo que los volvían de un color diferente. Su coquetería, su sombra de una próxima sonrisa ladeada que encierra su picardía me transportaba. No, no, eso no podía ser… Además, que el beso-de-te-veo-luego, era cualquier cosa menos rápido. Eso era parte de su encanto. Aun cuando los labios de los besadores eventualmente se separaban, seguía y seguía.

—Yo… yo no puedo —dije empujándolo rápidamente—. No ahora.

Él frunció el ceño, entonces se encogió de hombros, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, troté hacia mi casa, intentando bloquear los pensamientos de Tai, y los besos y lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Mi mamá apareció en el pasillo. Y ya que fui forzada a revelar la verdad sobre Tai, el Plan y lo de besar a mi padre, había ido a ella y le había contado anoche también Incluyendo la parte de besar a Matt, lo que pareció divertirla ligeramente.

Pero por la tensa mirada en su rostro, sospechaba que nos había estado mirando a Tai y a mí por la ventana de la puerta y ahora no estaba para nada divertida.

—Estaba justo viniendo a buscarte Sora. Kari llamó dos veces. Dijo que debías devolverle la llamada de inmediato.

Le agradecí, erizada. Realmente no quería pensar en Kari y la cosa de su nota anónima. Me estaba dando cuenta de que tenía más asuntos presionándome con los que lidiar: como continuar con esta falsa relación con mi falso novio sin él, o nadie, dándome cuenta de que lo único que estaba pretendiendo ahora era que no me gustaba.

Sentía como si me hubiera convertido en un doble agente.

(*)

Algún conserje de buen corazón debía haber limpiado la superficie de mi casillero, porque cuando llegué a la escuela la mañana siguiente, lo único que encontré fue un trozo de papel sobresaliendo de la ventilación. Mi nombre escrito a mano encima, y por dentro un mensaje escrito a máquina.

Deja tus libros y cosas personales en el casillero y preséntate en la oficina del director de inmediato.

Estaba firmado por la secretaria de la oficina y tenía la fecha de hoy.

Desde que la única cosa cuestionable que había hecho este año, hasta ahora, era salir con uno de primero, decidí no tensarme por la convocatoria. Y cuando al doblar por la esquina, me encontré con una serpenteante fila fuera de la oficina, compuesta por completo con las chicas de Soccer de junior, me dije a mí misma que seguro era algo de rutina.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté a Dayle, parándome detrás de ella.

—Muestras de escritura a mano. Al parecer una nota anónima fue deslizada debajo de la puerta de la entrenadora, y estamos todas bajo sospecha.

Algo se atascó en mi garganta, y de pronto realmente deseaba haberle devuelto la llamada a Kari.

—¿Cuándo?

—Durante la práctica universitaria ayer.

—¿Qué decía la nota?

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero no puede haber sido bueno.

Bueno, ¡dah!

Mi corazón ahora golpeteaba en cada pulso e intentaba razonar lo que podría haber sucedido. Claramente Kari había decidido no esperar, tomando el asunto en sus propias manos. Pero ¿habría tomado a alguien de afuera para hacerlo, o lo había hecho por sí misma?

Todo lo que importaba es que no había sido yo. Necesitaba descubrir cómo tragar de nuevo, y mostrarme ahí toda casual y llena de curiosidad.

Eventualmente, ingresé a una sala de conferencias y se me ordenó tomar un asiento frente al director, Matsuki y una dama que estaba casi segura era la psicóloga de la escuela. El director me explicó que una jugadora estaba en suspensión en espera a una investigación, y Matsuki agregó que eso había sido el resultado de una nota anónima. Entonces el grupo habló sobre ética y sobre cómo compartir información y averiguar quién era el informante beneficiaría a todos.

Seguro, a todos los que no hubieran escrito la nota.

Pero incluso si yo quería ser una rata, cualquier información que yo tuviera era de segunda mano. Así que únicamente me encogí de hombros. Cuando me pidieron que les diera una muestra de algunas oraciones, felizmente estuve de acuerdo. Sabía que era inocente.

Cuando salí, vi que las jugadoras del equipo universitario estaban al final de la línea. El rostro de Kari saltó hacia mí como un faro.

Si había algo que necesitara saber, no iba a perder mi oportunidad.

—Kari —dije señalándole que se saliera de la línea—, disculpa que no te llamé.

Solo me miró.

Oh Dios. Que error. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Finalmente su labio se curvó hacia arriba como si estuviera olfateando algo podrido.

—¿No tienes un novio al que empujar en el columpio del parque?

Rika se unió a la fiesta.

—Sí, junto a Bert y a Ernie*.

-.-

( Personajes de Plaza Sesamo).

-.-

Nene abrió la boca, también pero se detuvo cuando la sangre cubrió mis mejillas. Solo podía describirlo como furia. Sabía que no podía perder el temperamento con ellas, no como había hecho con las novatas ayer, no si quería mi vida de vuelta. Pero tomó cada gramo de mi voluntad en no responderles.

Además, esto era solo un acto ¿cierto?

Exhalé ruidosamente, como si sus púas me hubieran golpeado (las cuales tenían esa cosa de doble agentes. Esto se estaba volviendo confuso). Entonces, empujé mi cabello, y dije:

—¡Lo que sea! —y me fui.

Me decía a mí misma que estaba bien, pero ¿cómo estarlo con la presión detrás de mis globos oculares, el sentimiento como si estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas? Llorar no sería una cosa mala para mi cubierta, pero eso se sentiría como cruda humillación. Porque sabía que las lágrimas serían cien por ciento reales.

Estaba realmente confundida. Quiero decir, el final de todas estas tonterías finalmente estaba aquí, ¿cierto? Matsuki sacaría a patadas a AJ del equipo, y me subiría de puesto, o los miembros del equipo se rebelarían hasta que lo hiciera. El plan de Kari estaba en marcha y de hecho funcionando. Y ni siquiera tendría que lidiar con la feria deportiva.

¿Entonces, cuál era mi problema?

La señora Tomoki tomó mi pase y me dejó ir a mi asiento sin ninguna pregunta o comentario. Y aunque en general encontraba al español una molestia, por primera vez estuve feliz de conjugar verbos.

* .* *

Mi paz no duró mucho. Cuando me dirigí a mi casillero antes del almuerzo, dos personas me estaban esperando: Mimí y Miyako. Y no había forma en que pudiera hablar con Miyako en la cara de Mimí. Mimí debía ser la número uno ahora, pero los ojos de Miyako eran amplios e insistentes.

—Tenemos que hablar —me dijo Miyako.

Le di a Mimí una mirada desesperada. —Nos encontramos en un momento, ¿por favor? ¿En la parte de la parrilla?

La irritación parpadeó por su rostro (¿Qué? ¿Acaso hoy era el día Emo en la preparatoria?), pero creo que se dio cuenta de que era importante, porque asintió y dijo.

—Me pondré en la línea y ordenaré pero entonces tienes máximo 10 minutos antes de que las hamburguesas se enfríen.

—Gracias —dije, y la abracé, agradecida por su amistad y confianza de nuevo.

Entonces guardé mis libros en mi casillero y seguí a Miyako afuera hacia un lugar vacío en las gradas.

—No tienes que decirme si eres la que escribió la nota o no —comenzó Miyako, cruzando y descruzando las piernas.

—No fui...

—No me importa quién lo hizo. AJ no debería estar jugando con analgésicos, y espero que la saquen por su bien. Pero necesitas saber que Matsuki cree que fuiste tú.

—Pero no fui yo.

—¿Quién fue?

—No lo sé.

—¿Kari?

Probablemente, pero no estaba segura. Quiero decir, si Miyako sabía sobre la rodilla de AJ, ¿cuánta gente lo sabía? No podía meterme más en eso, así que me encogí de hombros y asentí.

—Mira, Sora, hay algo más que debes saber. No solo voy a volver al fútbol. Matsuki vino a mí. Me dijo que yo iba directo a ser capitana, sin preguntas, no co-capitana, si jugaba de nuevo.

Sentí mis ojos ampliarse.

—Genial, pero ¿por qué?

—Para evitar que Kari se apodere del equipo universitario como hizo con junior. Dijo que Kari había amenazado a las otras jugadoras, había cuestionado sus métodos de entrenamiento y había sido en general un dolor en el culo.

Seguro. Pero Matsuki era una adulta. Y una con carácter y eso. No tenía idea de cómo las payasadas de Kari habían llegado a ella.

—Ella es buena en el campo, pero Matsuki quiere enterrarla —continuó—, sacarle el poder. Y para ser perfectamente honesta, yo misma tengo asuntos importantes con Kari. Así que estaba más que feliz de regresar y ponerla en su lugar. Y créeme, el próximo año, cuando me vaya y no haya ninguna co-capitana a la que promover, tú serás la principal opción para capitana del equipo universitario.

—¿Matsuki te dijo eso?

—No tuvo que hacerlo. Los capitanes de junior, siempre son promovidos, al menos los que a ella le gustan. Solo juega bien tus cartas. —Se inclinó más cerca—. Si tú escribiste esa nota, confiesa. Si no lo hiciste, prepárate para defenderte.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué cree que fui yo?

—Porque alguien, no sé quién, le dijo que lo hiciste. —Miyako se sentó y se sacudió los pantalones—. Mantente alerta, Sora. Alguien quiere destruirte.

Intenté asentir, pero los músculos de mi cuello se habían puesto tensos como rocas.

**~~.*.~~**

Mientras me movía a través de la multitud en el patio para encontrar a Mimí, vi a Tai apoyado contra una pared. La preocupación debió haberse fugado por mis poros, porque él me echó una mirada, les dijo algo a sus amigos y vino directamente hacia mí.

—Sora, ¿estás molesta? —caminó junto a mí.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Mire a sus oscuros ojos chocolates almendrados y consideré impulsivamente dejar pasar todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Luego mi mirada se concentró en sus labios, y me di cuenta de que lo último para lo que quería utilizar la boca era para hablar...

—Uh-huh —dije, y agarré su mano, y tiré de él hacia el interior del edificio. No me importaba si alguien nos veía.

Lo arrastré hacia el lugar favorito de Kari, bajo las escaleras, que me imaginé estaría vacío a esta hora. —Lo que me vendría muy bien ahora mismo —le dije—, un beso de te-veo-luego.

Una sonrisa encendió sus ojos. Luego, sin preguntas, su mano se dirigió a la parte trasera de mi tenso cuello y me acercó. Más cerca. Más cerca. Hasta que nuestros labios estaban juntos, luego nuestras lenguas y nuestra respiración, incluso creo, nuestros latidos del corazón.

Era el paraíso no hablar, no pensar. No ser la capitana de junior o la chica que Kari debía odiar o incluso que Tai hace pasar por su novia. Dentro de ese momento en el tiempo y espacio, era únicamente yo, Sora Takenouchi, lanzando las preocupaciones al viento y perdiéndome en los brazos de un gran chico.

—Oh mi Dios, ustedes dos —dijo una voz, interrumpiendo mi monólogo interior—. ¡Consíganse una habitación!

Tai y yo nos dimos vuelta para ver a mi vecina de casilleros haciendo una cara de asco.

Fue un momento tan bueno como ningún otro, luego me liberé de Tai, solo para sentirme extrañamente fría y vacía.

—Nos vemos más tarde —le dije, luego le guiñé un ojo mientras me alejaba.

Él me regresó un adiós que no capté completamente, pero no podía alejar de mí su tono, todo profundo y gutural.

Ya no era un manojo de nervios caminando cuando vi a Mimí. Acepté con agradecimiento mi hamburguesa con queso, y entre bocado y bocado, descargué toda la mierda.

—Kari —respondió ella, con certeza cuando terminé—. Ella es la que está intentando derribarte.

No discutí, pero no estuve de acuerdo, tampoco. Me parecía demasiado fácil. Ella había venido a mí personalmente para decirme lo que pasó con AJ y las pastillas. ¿Por qué no me había respondido?

Cuando llegué a mi casillero después del almuerzo, un biberón colgaba de una cinta rosa en la rejilla de ventilación de mi casillero. Tranquilamente lo desaté y lo arrojé a mi mochila. Mientras las chicas siguieran molestándome, todavía estaban de mi lado. Tan extraño como eso sonaba.

¿Y a quién no le gustaban los biberones?

En la práctica, era lo de siempre. Nos adecuamos y corrimos hacia el campo, con Matsu-culpa alrededor, gritando sugerencias y soplando su silbato molesta. Desesperadamente, quería hablar con ella, acerca de la nota, Kari, mis probabilidades de ascender al equipo universitario, ahora que AJ estaba en suspensión, pero sabía agachar mi cabeza y trabajar duro era mi mejor juego.

Me lleve a mis Pitufas hacia un pedazo de hierba para comenzar un trabajo de piernas de nuevo. Quería que Matsuki me notara. Y bueno, en realidad, era un gusto trabajar con ellas. También no podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿Si alguna jugadora más antigua me habría dado esta clase de tiempo y consideración cuando hubiera empezado, fuera un junior en la junior?

Mis buenas intenciones murieron rápidamente cuando mi mirada se posó en Emma (cuyas manos me seguían recordando cuando éstas estaban sobre Tai). Alegremente la había designado nuestra chica de agua del día de hoy, para que cada vez que alguien necesitara una botella de agua, ella tuviera el honor de llenarlo, necesitando un par de largos recorridos a través del campo hacia la parte superior, donde estaba la nevera.

Cuando ella me miró, vi el sudor a largo del nacimiento de su cabello, simplemente sonreí.

—No te preocupes. Sé cómo te gusta hacer todo lo posible para complacer a tus maestros, y me aseguraré de que la entrenadora Matsuki te de un crédito extra.

El resentimiento se profundizó en sus ojos, convirtiéndome en una Kari, tratándola con una digna frialdad. Luego me encargué de organizar un entrenamiento de defensa, secretamente complacida de haber aprendido una o dos cosas a los pies de la Reina de Hielo.

* .* *

Mimí y yo vagamos hasta llegar la heladeria después de la película. Pedimos un helado de dulce con frutas, nueces y brownie con cobertura de chocolate, y luego lo devoramos con dos cucharas, hablando y bromeando. Sin agendas, sin hablar de CAL, carbohidratos, grasas o pedos, sin nadie que basurear o adular.

Más tarde, algunos chicos del equipo universitario de fútbol se acercaron, y pese a que uno de ellos me preguntó por qué no estaba en casa de niñera de mi novio, lo pasamos bien.

Finalmente, Mimí y yo decidimos terminar la noche y nos dirigimos hacia el auto de mi madre. Mientras me dirigía a la salida, un coche se acercó rápidamente, a horcajadas sobre la línea. Tuve que girar para evitar colisionar, y me di la vuelta para tratar de ver a quién casi me había golpeado. No estaba sorprendida al ver a TK al volante y su reina en posición de prominencia real junto a él. Ellos fingieron no verme, yo pretendí que eso era porque su insuficiencia detrás del volante lo avergonzaba, y no porque ellos eran demasiado buenos para nosotras.

Dejé a Mimí en su casa, luego me dirigí a la mía. En cuanto doblé a mi calle, vi las largas piernas de Tai tendidas desde la acera hasta el círculo de la farola. Me pregunté si había llegado a casa después de una noche con los amigos, o tal vez había lanzado al aro hasta que cayó por el agotamiento.

Entré en al garaje y tomé la decisión de permitirme una fracción de segundo para ir a saludar. Pensé que a estas horas estaríamos a salvo de las miradas indiscretas de nuestros padres. Pero cuando llegué a la parte trasera del auto, él estaba de pie, con la cabeza flotando, lo que sugería que él estaba hablando con alguien. Cinco alarmas de incendio sonaron de repente en mi cabeza.

Me escondí en un espacio oscuro de nuestro jardín y esperé con un montón de grillos chirriando. Hasta que él dio un paso y un cuerpo apareció detrás de él. Un cuerpo corto y rubio.

Emma.

¡Mierda, debí haberla matado con flexiones de brazos y vueltas, en lugar de solo el deber del agua!

Quería marcharme de allí. Quería correr a mi casa, cerrar la puerta y pretender que nunca había visto una cosa así. Pero más que nada, quería ir a tomar el celular de mi papá para llamar a la municipalidad, para informarles de la monstruosidad más atroz de todas: Tai con otra chica.

Me agaché en la oscuridad de mi jardín delantero, imaginando que podría sentirme más cómoda. Pero pronto, Emma apareció en el resplandor de la farola, pedaleando una bicicleta. Tai salió a la luz también, y la vio desvanecerse en la noche.

Me levanté, sin necesidad de invitación para hacer mi movimiento.

—¡Bonito, Tai! —Le dije gritándole a la distancia—. ¡Realmente lindo!

El me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Prometiste que me esperarías.

El continuó estudiando mi rostro y miró en dirección de la retirada de Emma.

—Oh, no, estás en un error. Nosotros hablamos simplemente de nuestros padres, los suyos no son exactamente de esos que se hablan el uno otro, o lo que sea y luego hablamos sobre ti. De tus juegos favoritos dentro del equipo y cómo ella quiere parecerse a ti también.

Resoplé en frustración.

—Está bien. —No estaba tan segura de eso. Dayle y las otras chicas querían mi ayuda. Lo que Emma quería era mi novio. A mí no me veían la cara de estúpida—. ¿No piensas que es un poco extraño que ella viniera un viernes por la noche?

—Quizás, pero ella llamó primero.

Lo miré penetrantemente. —¿Cómo si eso lo hiciera mejor?

Una sonrisa apareció en su boca. —Bueno, puede ser que le guste.

—¿Lo crees?

—Soy bastante apuesto, o eso me han dicho.

—Y modesto —agregué.

—Por no mencionar que soy genial.

Le hice un gesto exagerado. A lo lejos, la campana del puente sonó. —Creo que la frase es "tan guay como eso".

—Así que no puedes culpar a Emma por sentirse así.

—Pero puedo culparla por tratar de hacer un movimiento con mi llamado novio.

Sin pretenderlo, mis manos se dirigieron a mi cintura en una postura inflexible.

—Quiero decir, como ya dije, ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que quieran una vez que terminemos. Simplemente no me hagan lucir como tonta ahora.

Sus manos imitaron a las mías y fueron a su cintura, también. Pero en lugar de lucir como un idiota, él capturó la mirada sofocante de Brandon Routh en Superman Regresa.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo y luego respiró hondo, y dejó escapar una risa, algo más parecido al tipo que interpretó a Superman en la televisión en blanco y negro—. Estás celosa.

—¡Celosa! —repetí, a falta de una mejor respuesta. Entonces me burlé (lo que sonó más como una risa, maldita sea) y levanté mi mentón como si estuviera ofendida—. ¡Pon los pies sobre la tierra!

Él dio un paso más cerca, su sonrisa ampliándose.

—Puede que no me quieras para ti, pero tampoco quieres que alguien más me tenga.

—¡Oh, madura!

—¿Qué? No eres más madura que yo. De hecho, si pudieras dejar de lado nuestro grado de diferencia...

No sabía a dónde iba con esto y decidí que no quería saberlo. Levanté mi voz.

—¿Así nosotros podríamos ser una pareja de verdad? ¡Tal vez eso es lo que quieres! —hice una pausa. Cuando él no emitió un chiste rápido, seguí adelante—. Bueno, ¿sabes lo que quiero? ¡Un novio, que pueda conducir! ¡O al menos me recoja para el baile de la preparatoria y la graduación en una limusina, no en un triciclo!

Acuchillé esa última oración como una espada, retándolo a un duelo. Pero cuando todo lo que hizo fue mirarme a los ojos, el mundo se volvió tan silencioso, que perdí el sonido lejano de la campana del puente, el chirrido de los grillos, todo. Todo menos el sonido de mi corazón.

—Sora, mira —dijo él, ridículamente calmado—. Puedes meterte conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero todo lo que traté de hacer fue ayudar.

Vaya. Mi cara se puso vergonzosamente caliente, como si un niño hubiera traído a casa malas calificaciones. Pero antes de que pudiera calcular que decir para redimirme, él suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

—Supongo que ésta es una buena ocasión como cualquiera otra para dejar todo esto. Quiero decir, aquí. Ahora.

¿Qué? ¡No!

Él esbozó una sonrisa triste. Que era más de lo que yo podría haber hecho. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que mis conmocionados músculos faciales pudiesen haber respondido a las órdenes de mi cerebro si lo hubiesen intentado.

—¿Cómo es esa línea —continuó—, acerca de llegar como un león y salir como un cordero? Eso seremos.

—Marcharse —dijo una voz, y entonces me di cuenta de que era mía.

—¿Marcharse?

—Lo del león-cordero —a mí se me ocurría acordarme de clichés en un momento como este—. De todos modos, el stand de besos —mi voz cayó—, las lecciones. Tú prometiste ayudarme —agregué, de nuevo como una niña pequeña.

—Ya estás lista. Más que lista. Vas a volver loco a Matt. Garantizado.

Tal vez. Tal vez no. La verdad era que no me importaba ni Matt ni el equipo universitario ni Matsu-culpa ni mis viejos amigos. Por el momento, lo único que me importaba era nosotros. Tai y yo: compañeros, cómplices, amigos, incluso grandes amigos.

¿Quería él que esta cosa acabara de verdad y de mentira?

Mi voz salió rasgada ya que luchó por salir de mí. —Así que, ¿hemos terminado?

—Íbamos a romper más tarde este fin de semana, de todos modos —él contempló el cielo nocturno. No sabía si él buscaba algo o era solo para no mirarme—. Y además, ha sido… difícil en estos dos últimos días que han pasado.

Oh. Tragué. Con fuerza.

Debido a Emma.

No tuvo que decirlo. ¿Y cómo de estúpido fue eso? Él podía negar todo lo que quisiera, pero realmente había terminado dejándome por ella al final.

Se me ocurrió pedirle que esperara unos días antes de empezar oficialmente con ella. Pero teniendo en cuenta que probablemente tendría el gran besuqueo con Matt en cuatro días, de todos modos, me di cuenta que no tendría importancia.

Nada importaba. Solo que yo estaba en-el-fondo-de-mi-alma disgustada con él.

Pero había estado en situaciones difíciles suficientes veces en el campo de fútbol. Sabía cómo remover las heridas, ocultar las lágrimas y seguir adelante. Lo que en este caso se traducía a un tirón de cabello y una salida tormentosa.

¡Emma podía tener a Tai!

No fue hasta que llegué al límite de la propiedad que comencé a desmoronarme, cuando me di cuenta de que mi posición en la estratosfera había caído a profundidades subterráneas.

Era una joven junior que había sido abandonada por un estudiante novato. Y mientras parecía que la única dirección que tenía era seguir adelante. Ya no daba nada por sentado nunca más.

*. * *

Tuve la tentación de dormir el fin de semana, para mantener una almohada entre mí y el mundo. Pero si había aprendido algo de todo esto, era que renunciar no era la solución. Así que me arrastré fuera de la cama, hice las suficientes sentadillas y abdominales de barriga para poner en marcha mi cerebro y llamar a Mimí, pidiéndole reunirse conmigo en alguna tienda.

Mi madre me dejó tener su tarjeta de débito de nuevo. No estaba segura de sí era porque había aguantado hasta mi final, quedándome en junior, debido a que le hice saber que había "roto" con Tai o simplemente porque no había recibido la última factura escandalosa todavía. Solo la tomé y salí corriendo de la casa, sabiendo que estaba en necesidad de un poco de terapia de compras.

En Anna Banana's, Mimí y yo acordamos que Tai es "por dentro como un león, por fuera como un cordero", preparamos una versión para los demás que no le diera muchas vueltas al asunto. Tampoco habría ninguna mención de Emma. Necesitábamos drama, solo que sin detalles.

Y cuando vi a mi compañera de equipo Takato manoseando a través de los suéteres de cachemira, sabíamos que era hora de empezar. Mimí casualmente se acercó y le dijo que todo había terminado entre Tai y yo.

—¿En serio? —dijo el Takato, alzando la vista, el interés en sus ojos, pero su rostro apenas se movió, como siempre.

A veces me preguntaba si su gen de familia no podría utilizar un poco de cloro para animar las cosas. —¿Tiene algo que ver con esa chica Emma?

Me quedé atrás, fingiendo mirar collares, pero podía oír todo. Me di cuenta de que probablemente debería darle créditos a Takato por eso, o ya todo el mundo sabía.

Mimí fingió muy bien. —No —dijo ella—. Sora solo se dio cuenta de que la diferencia de edad podría llegar a ser fatal para ellos, y, sabe Dios, que un Romeo y Julieta en la historia fue suficiente.

Me di la vuelta para que así Takato no pudiera ver ni oír mi risa ahogada. Pero charlar con Takato fue un buen comienzo, Mimí y yo sabíamos que teníamos un largo camino por recorrer.

El verdadero talento de fingir llegó un momento más tarde.

—¿Quién vigila al bebé? —preguntó Rika, quien venía detrás de mí en el espejo mientras modelaba una falda a cuadros.

Lancé un agradecimiento a los cielos y luego me di vuelta, el forro de mi falda haciendo un sedoso sonido.

—No lo sé —le dije e inhalé ruidosamente, algo que esperaba pareciera un sollozo para ellas.

—Uh-oh —dijo Nene, acercándose—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Mimí salió de un vestidor y recogió mis pantalones—. Creo que se podría llamar a esto un paraíso perdido. Sora dejó a Tai anoche.

Nene y Rika contuvieron el aliento por la sorpresa, y luego intercambiaron miradas de quién diablos luce así.

—Se acuerdan de Mimí —dije—. Mi mejor amiga de la secundaria.

—Mejor ¿eh? —dijo Rika.

—¿Quién? —respondió Nene.

Rika sonrió. —¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que a ella también le gustan los chicos menores?

Me encontré con su sonrisa y se la devolví. —En realidad, a ella solo le gusta la gente por lo que son. Tanto si ellas estuvieran saliendo con chicos que fueran trescientos sesenta y cuatro días más joven o que no tienen a nadie especial en su vida en absoluto.

Rika y Nene intercambiaron "lo que sea" en sus rostros, entonces Nene se volvió hacia mí, bajando una ceja. —¿Así que tu romance ha terminado oficialmente, Sora? ¿Debería decirle a Kari?

—¿Qué me importa? Todo el mundo va a saber muy pronto de todos modos.

—A Kari le importará. Ella se preocupa por todo.

Ella se preocupa por saber todo lo primero. Para que ella pueda tomar posesión y hacerse cargo. Lo que a ella no le importaba era mi vida o mis sentimientos. Pero solo me encogí de hombros.

—Entonces díganle, supongo. Y díganle que me adapto... lo mejor que puedo. Y esperando a que algo venga pronto para distraerme de mi dolor.

—¿Algo? —dijo Rika—. ¿O alguien?

Luego se río, mostrándome lo totalmente superficial que era.

Mimí, por otra parte, intervino y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Toque su mano como si agradeciera el gesto amable.

Incluso si fuéramos las más grandes farsantes de la tierra, en el fondo de mi corazón, realmente estaba rota acerca de cómo las cosas habían terminado con Tai. Y Mimí pareció captar eso. Y realmente se sintió mal por mí.

Vaya, esta cosa de la agente secreta de nuevo. Solo que ahora había metido a Mimí en esto. Pronto tendríamos gabardinas, gafas de sol y sombreros, al estilo de Carmen Sandiego. Eso, o años de terapia.

Pero en este momento lo que teníamos eran dos rumores importantes esparcidos en las palmas de nuestras manos, una venta en Anna Banana's y otras cosas. Y a veces lo mejor era callarse y seguir en lo que uno estaba trabajando.

~~~.*.~~~

Zac y Matt se dejaron caer por mi casa el domingo, principalmente para tomar por asalto a la cocina por comida y al patio trasero por los sillones para alguna parrillada en el estacionamiento después de un partido, pero luego pasaron un par de minutos molestándome, como los cariñosos chicos que eran.

Matt quería saber si estaba lista para el beso, Zac quería asegurarse de que estaba lista para las posibles consecuencias. Consideré decirles que podría no necesitarlos para nada, que Matsuki podría sopesar la evidencia en contra de AJ y simplemente darme su posición del equipo universitario, pero decidí no ofuscar sus cerebros con posibilidades remotas.

—Sí, sí —me quejé en cambio, mientras los seguía al frente del coche de Zac, que llevaba un par de litros de refresco de naranja—. Solo asegúrate de saber tus partes, y todos vamos a estar bien.

Le di a cada uno un abrazo y los vi saltar en el coche. Con un bocinazo, se fueron. Dejándome en la calle, pero no, como se vio después, sola.

—Todo sigue establecido para la feria de los deportes —preguntó la voz profunda y demasiado familiar que invadió mi espacio.

No había visto a Tai por un día y medio. (No es que los estuviera contando). Y no veía ninguna razón para romper esa racha ahora. Aun así, mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia él por voluntad propia. Él llevaba la camiseta azul, la que lucía tan bien con sus ojos. Pero tan pronto como me di cuenta de que estaba haciéndole un cumplido en silencio, que estaba pensando en él en términos Chico-chico (en lugar de en los términos chico-amigo o chico-del otro lado de la calle), me di una bofetada mental.

Tai no era importante para mí. No lo necesito, y nunca lo haría.

Excepto que... sí, lo necesitaba un poco. Era gracias a él que iba a tener la confianza necesaria para fruncir mis labios para Matt el martes. Y me había dado algunos destellos de esperanza y de felicidad cuando no los había, por no hablar de algunos besos de infarto. Si no se hubiera ido y no me hubiera remplazado, probablemente habríamos seguido siendo amigos.

—Sí —dije simplemente, sorprendida y decepcionada de mí misma ya que no tenía una sola respuesta sarcástica—. Estamos en buen camino.

Él inclinó la cabeza, probablemente para evitar el sol, y su mirada se clavó en la mía. —Voy a estar allí. Observándote y animándote.

Bueno, obvio. Él tenía que trabajar en la taquilla del junior de waterpolo y de fútbol, y por supuesto, ambos estaríamos vigilando a Emma en el lanzamiento de anillos en botellas de leche del equipo junior de fútbol femenino.

—Mira —dije, cambiando de tema—. Vi a algunas personas ayer, y les mencioné nuestra supuesta ruptura. —Puse los ojos en blanco como si eso fuera demasiado tonto—. Y podría haberlo hecho sonar como si yo hubiera roto contigo.

—"Podría haber" —repitió.

—Pude haber.

Una sonrisa de complicidad tocó su cara.

—¿Es… eso un problema o algo así? —continué.

—Depende. ¿Qué más dijiste?

—Nada. ¿Qué más podía decir?

—Nada —estuvo de acuerdo—. Está bien. Lo importante es que ahora eres libre de besar a Matt, ¿no?

Y que él era libre de ser un mujeriego con Emma. Pero de nuevo, no era lo mejor para mí ir por ahí. Así que forcé una sonrisa, le dije que lo vería en la escuela y me fui. Diciéndome que lo había superado, a nosotros, y a él.

Y eso era básicamente lo mismo que le diría a cualquier persona que sacara el tema de la ruptura mañana. Sabía que a cuanta más gente le dijera, mejor será la posibilidad de que yo también lo creyera.

*. * *

Si iba a sobrevivir, simplemente tenía que mantenerme alejada de la ventana del frente y de cualquier vistazo de Tai esa noche. Inicié sesión en Facebook en mi cuarto, también esperaba dar a conocer la noticia de la ruptura a unas cuantas personas más. Parecía mucho más fácil hacerme cargo a través de la pantalla del ordenador. Después de un tiempo, Miyako apareció.

_*¿Estás cuidando tu espalda como te dije?*_

Mi mente vacilaba. En lugar de contestar, escribí mi número de teléfono y un enorme "LLAMAME". Minutos después, sonó el teléfono. Eureka. Corrí a la habitación de mis padres, cogí su extensión y me dejé caer sobre la alfombra.

—Bueno, está es la cuestión —dije, y dejé escapar lo que probablemente debería haber dicho antes, que Kari se había acercado a mí y me había contado sobre AJ y los analgésicos, había intentado que yo hiciera el trabajo—. De una manera u otra —seguí—, estoy segura de que ella está detrás de esto.

—Sí —dijo, y luego se quedó en silencio. Lo suficiente para que yo enrollara un poco de cabello alrededor de mi dedo. Para arrancar la pelusa de mi camisa. Para imaginarme con un cuchillo de cocina de Kari clavado en mi espalda.

—Hay algo que debo decirte también, Sora. Pero esto queda entre nosotras. —Ella tomó un gran respiro antes de continuar—. ¿Mi primer año, cuando no jugué? No fue solo por pasar más tiempo con Dai. Kari me chantajeó.

Era mi turno para recuperar el aliento.

—Mira, yo había estado con ella en el comité de decoraciones del baile de fin de curso el año anterior. Daisuke y yo no nos estábamos llevando bien, y estaba bastante segura de que él iba a romper conmigo. Una noche, trabajando hasta tarde en el gimnasio, se lo conté a este tipo Takuya, que acababa de pasar por una ruptura. Una cosa llevó a otra, y comenzamos a besarnos en la sala. Kari nos vio y se acercó a mí después de todo eso de voy-a-contárselo-a-Daisuke, a menos que dejara el fútbol.

¿Por qué no estaba sorprendida? Miyako era mayor, más rápida en el campo y más popular que Kari. Mientras ella estuviera cerca, Kari siempre estaría en su sombra.

—De ninguna manera iba a ceder, ¿no? Así que fui donde Daisuke, a romper con él. Solo para que me dijera lo mucho que me amaba y cómo íbamos a estar juntos para siempre... y toda esta mierda que derritió mi corazón. Así que le dije algo sobre que quizás no jugara fútbol el próximo año, y pensó que era una gran idea. Más tiempo para estar juntos antes de que él se fuera a la universidad.

Ella suspiró de nuevo. —Así que eso fue todo. No me presenté a las pruebas, y Kari consiguió lo que quería.

—Hasta que Matsuki te volvió a invitar.

—Sí, y para entonces, Daisuke y yo éramos historia. El idiota me dejó para jugar en el campo universitario, y no estoy hablando de deportes. Y pronto me di cuenta de que extrañaba el fútbol mucho más que a él.

Me senté. —¿Así que me estás diciendo con certeza que Kari es quien le dijo Matsuki de mí?

—No lo estoy. Sinceramente, no lo sé. Solo te estoy diciendo que no confíes en ella. Y que sé que ella es capaz de hacer cosas que solo esperarías ver en una telenovela.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

Mis sueños de esa noche eran oscuros e inquietantes. ¿Quién iba a pensar que en realidad le daría la bienvenida a la luz de la mañana y a la posibilidad de las distracciones de la vida real en la escuela?

Pero eso no quería decir que estaba preparada para cruzar por mi casillero y encontrar a mi vecina de casilleras señalando una nota que sobresalía de la rejilla de ventilación. Yo no sabía si estaba siendo llamada a la oficina del director para otro interrogatorio o ante un juez y jurado de oficio de Kari… o algo peor.

—¿Viste quién lo dejó?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Soltando un suspiro, abrí la nota, para ver unas letras negritas escritas a mano:

Hola, Sora.

Si no tienes planes para el almuerzo, ven al patio. Siempre hay sitio para ti en nuestra mesa.

Keegan, Rusty y Nick

—¿Keegan, Rusty... quién? —Negué con la cabeza mirando a la chica—. ¿Al patio? ¿Viste quién dejó esto? —pregunté de nuevo.

Una sonrisa tiró de su boca. —No lo hice. Pero el hermano pequeño de Takato se llama Keegan. Y nunca he oído hablar del otro.

Me estremecí mientras los pensamientos se daban de bruces en mi cabeza.

—No me lo digas. ¿Él es un novato?

—Al igual que todos los otros niños que pasan el rato en el patio —Ella sonrió—. Supongo que no soy la única que ha oído que tú y tu jovencito rompieron.

Estrujé la nota. —Supongo que no. —Me había armado de valor para los comentarios sarcásticos y los abucheos, pero no para convertirme en el objeto de las fantasías de los novatos.

Fingí reírme de ello, y luego giré para ver a mis tres ex BBF acercándose. La que se preocupaba por todo el mundo y por todo ocupaba el centro, por supuesto.

—Hola, S —dijo Kari, sin actitud, particular interés o malicia. Sus secuaces se hicieron eco de sus palabras, pero las tres siguieron caminando. Hasta hace poco yo estaba mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—¿No vas a decir algo a cambio? —mi compañera de al lado preguntó, con su tono bajo para tener intimidad—. Tú sabes ¿hola o algo así?

Negué con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Además, este encuentro no era sobre mí. Se trataba de establecer mis límites. Haciéndome saber que otra vez era digna de un saludo público (porque que ya no estaba saliendo con un inferior), pero no de una conversación (ya que todavía estaba en el junior).

Conocía las reglas. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo. Había estado allí cuando muchas de ellas se establecieron, las había condonado y obedecido. Pero eso sentía hace mucho tiempo... cuando los amistosos saludos públicos habían sido dados. Y antes de que me diera cuenta de que no eran el tipo de amigas que hacen-limonada-sin-limones, sino más bien del tipo que te sujetaban y te hacían chupar la corteza de limón y atragantarte con las semillas "por tu propio bien".

Al verlas desaparecer, podría haber jurado que tuve un amargo regusto a caramelo de limón en mi boca.

A medida que la mañana pasaba, escuché algunas risitas sobre la ruptura, pero sobre todo lo que me dieron fueron sonrisas de los estudiantes de clases superiores quienes parecían contentos de tenerme "de regreso con los adultos".

Cuando Mimí me preguntó dónde quería almorzar, le dije que en cualquier lugar menos el patio (y luego le expliqué acerca de mis nuevos admiradores). Nos acomodamos en la parrilla de la camioneta de nuevo, y en nuestro camino hacia el interior, vimos a Tai y a un grupo de amigos (pero no a Emma, observé con alegría), y todo lo que hicimos fue un muy satisfactorio y maduro no-te-veo.

Pero no podía dejar de ver a Emma en el campo después. Mientras Matsuki explicaba cómo la práctica se extendería para compensar la que perderíamos por la feria de deportes del día siguiente, estudié los demasiados lindos rostro y figura de Emma e ideé un anuncio por mi cuenta.

—Mi consultorio de juego de piernas esta, como siempre, en el lado opuesto de la cancha —grité cuando Matsuki había terminado—. Y hoy, Emma se une a nosotros también.

—¿Yo? —dijo, lanzando una mirada enojada a mí, y luego a la entrenadora—. ¡Pero no necesito trabajar en mi juego de piernas!

Matsuki se encogió de hombros. —Si Sora cree que sí...

A medida que el equipo se dispersaba, me acerqué a Emma y deslicé un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—He oído de nuestro amigo común que te sientes excluida. Así que pensé que te incluiría por lo que te sentirías como una de mis favoritas.

Ella se soltó. —No necesito ayuda. Me quedaré con el resto del equipo.

—Bien.

—¿Está bien?

—Entonces tienes tiempo para ir a la sala de equipos y traerme algunos conos adicionales para las chicas que necesitan mi ayuda.

Ella exhaló por la nariz, y entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera llamándome por unos graves nombres en su cabeza. Luego se puso en camino hacia el edificio a paso de tortuga.

Al parecer, tener un novio nuevo y caliente, y ser capaz de sostener aquel ofensivo robo sobre su capitana de equipo, era suficiente para alimentar sus motores.

Cuando el equipo estaba en las duchas, Matsuki me llamó a su oficina. Pensé que Emma se había ido con contra mí y estuve rápidamente considerado estrategias de defensa. ¿Negar cualquier anti-favoritismo? ¿O decirle a la entrenadora lo que Emma había hecho tan magníficamente para cabrearme?

Me acomodé en la silla de plástico al otro lado de su escritorio.

—Voy a ser franca contigo, Sora. Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que eres la persona que irrumpió en la taquilla de AJ.

Luché para cambiar de velocidad. Desde que ella había perdido su evidente oportunidad de enfrentarme en la práctica el viernes pasado, yo había ido con la esperanza de que me hubiera sacado de la lista de sospechosos. Pero al parecer no.

—Te das cuenta —continuó—, ¿que aunque no se llevaron nada de la taquilla, sigue siendo considerado allanamiento de morada?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Y que considero que deslizar una nota anónima bajo mi puerta como una forma de cobardía, no de liderazgo?

—Sí, es por eso que nunca haría cualquiera de ellas. —Bueno, está bien, tal vez lo consideraría, pero no lo haría—. Y con todo respeto, entrenadora, tal vez debería sospechar de la persona que está señalándome.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla, asintiendo. —Una última pregunta: ¿No creo que ese pequeño problema por el que tuviste que dejar la práctica de la semana pasada tuviera algo que ver con todo esto?

—No —dije, mirándola a los ojos.

—Está bien, entonces. —Ella se frotó la sien—. Solo tenía que aclarar las cosas.

Asentí con la cabeza, deseando que aclarara las cosas con el nombre de la chismosa. Y con suerte, llegar al punto real. Que era darme la posición de A.J, ¿no?

—Sabes lo importante que eres para el junior, Sora y que he llegado a confiar en ti.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Espéralo, espéralo...

—Estoy emocionada por la manera en que el equipo se está uniendo —continuó—, y optimista por nuestras posiciones este año.

Asentí con la cabeza, doblando las manos en mi regazo, tratando de parecer obediente y paciente. Solo para verla levantarse.

—Está bien, entonces. Me alegro de haber tenido esta pequeña conversación.

¿Eh?

Busqué en su rostro, hasta que su significado subyacente me golpeó tan fuerte y rápido como haber visto mi nombre en esa última lista junior. Independientemente de la vacante que acababa de ser creada, Matsuki no tenía ninguna intención de moverme a cualquier lugar. Ella era feliz conmigo en el equipo de novatas.

Mierda.

Eso significaba que el plan de la feria de deportes era todavía una oportunidad. Y que Zac debería estar listo con esa extravagante jerga legal. La cabina de besos era mi última oportunidad para entrar en el equipo universitario de este año.

Tina Ferraro

Página129

Beso Aspiradora: cuando uno aspira todo el aire de la boca de su compañero.

**~~~.*.~~~**

A la mañana siguiente, mi hermano llamó mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Quería advertirme que él y Matt podrían llegar un poco tarde debido al tráfico. Fingí estar irritada, solo porque sabía que era de esperarse, pero la verdad era que estaba un poco paralizada respecto de la feria deportiva. Esperaba no estar cometiendo un error gigante.

El día pasó como la brisa, y cuando la hora de llegada de Zac y Matt a las 12:45 había llegado y pasado, terminé mi turno en la cabina de lanzamiento de anillas del equipo, donde solo tuve que explicarle a tres o cuatro mil personas por qué seguía jugando en un equipo de primer año, muchas gracias, le entregué a Takato la caja de recaudación y me reuní con Mimí para lo que esperaba pareciera un casual paseo por la feria.

Música vieja resonaba por los altavoces, canciones acerca de que las chicas grandes no lloran. Pasamos por algunos chicos de segundo año que estaban vaciando sus bolsillos por besos de Kari, Rika y Nene en la cabina de "besos", vimos a TK y algunos amigos devorando sándwiches de cerdo, observamos a Miyako lanzar pelotas de baloncesto para ganar un peluche y comprobamos la cabina del club de cocina. Pero ninguna comida me tentaba, ni siquiera la rebanada de pizza de pepperoni que Mimí agitaba debajo de mi nariz.

—No puedo —le dije.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por los nervios?

—Por el aliento.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, por el aliento y los nervios.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

—Está bien, por los nervios.

Me palmeó el brazo. —No es demasiado tarde, lo sabes. Para suspender todo el asunto.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

—Tal vez no quieres tu antigua vida de nuevo.

La observé meterse la corteza de la pizza en la boca, permitiéndome asimilar sus palabras. Bien, si, no había manera de que volviera a adular permanentemente a Kari. No necesitaba su "protección". Ella no era la persona compasiva que fingía ser con sus amigas cercanas. De hecho, creo que la población general la había clasificado mejor que yo. Definitivamente habría un cambio entre nosotras cuando estuviera en el equipo universitario. Y esa no sería una transición fácil.

Pero tampoco quería quedarme justo aquí. Atrapada y a sabiendas de que el "novio" de Emma de seguro asistiría a todos los partidos.

No quería lo de antes. No quería lo nuevo. Lo que quería era algo mejor. Y apegarme al plan parecía mi única manera de llegar allí. Mientras observaba a mi profesora de español de segundo año en el tablón del tanque de zambullidas, el tiempo me martillaba como un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tarde se estaba convirtiendo en tardísimo. Y en algún momento, tardísimo se trasformaría en demasiado tarde. ¿Qué haría entonces?

Así que cuando un dedo empujó mi hombro, sentí que los músculos se me relajaban. Me di la vuelta. Pero en lugar de ver los rostros de mis compañeros de crimen, vi a una clase totalmente diferente de socio.

—¿No tienes un trabajo que hacer? —preguntó Tai.

Vistiendo su camiseta gris y una sonrisa que le rozaba los labios, se había separado de sus amigos y la única persona dentro del radio auditivo era Mimí. Necesité cerrar la brecha entre nosotros, mucho y rápido, cualquiera podría oír, pero cuando me encontré con los sentidos por delante en su espacio personal, me arrepentí del movimiento. Se sentía como si hubiera perdido demasiado oxígeno, haciéndome pensar en ese Beso Aspiradora del que me había hablado.

Terminar, decidí, no garantizaba la inmunidad a la atracción. Incluso cuando había otra chica en la foto. Incluso cuando nunca habíamos estado juntos realmente.

—Ellos simplemente se retrasaron —logré decir, con la esperanza de que fuera, de hecho, cierto.

—¿Necesitas que sea tu bateador de emergencia? ¿Su suplente?

Wow. Eso sería un desastre, pero aun así, me conmovió.

—Eres un encanto —le dije. Dándome cuenta de que olía bien. Demasiado bien y familiar, lo cual, de cualquier manera en que se mirara, no era bueno.

De todos modos, no podía considerar besarlo de nuevo, tanto sea de verdad o fingido. Y no había manera de que pudiera explicarle por qué no podía llenar los zapatos de Matt. Mientras que muy probablemente lograra el beso mejor que cualquier chico de la escuela (o de Odaiba o de todo Japón), simplemente no tenía el poder de un ex rey del baile. O un bolsillo lleno de dinero en efectivo, para el caso.

—Pero estoy segura de que llegarán —añadí.

—Sip —dijo, rindiéndose sin luchar. Haciendo que me preguntara si no lo había leído entre líneas, después de todo.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Especialmente con Mimí codeándome y señalando la pequeña multitud que se había formado en la puerta de entrada.

Lo que significaba una sola cosa. Hora del Show.

Mis nervios hormiguearon cuando le eché un rápido vistazo a mi caballería universitaria entrando a la feria. No me molesté en saludar a Zac y a Matt, simplemente agarré a Mimí y volamos otra vez hacia las cabinas de futbol femenino.

Rika, Nene y Kari estaban paradas con los labios fruncidos y listas en la cabina del equipo universitario, al parecer, entre clientes. Takato estaba manejando algunas cosas en el lanzamiento de anillas del junior junto con un par de medio campistas. Me di cuenta de que Matsuki había dejado vacante su silla plegable en la cabina del equipo y no la veía por ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo vamos, sabelotodo del efectivo? —le pregunté a Takato.

—Bien. Casi sesenta dólares.

Asentí con la cabeza, luego crucé el estrecho callejón y le pregunté lo mismo a Rika.

—¿Por qué? —respondió ella.

Reprimí un ceño fruncido. Demasiado por los días de amistad incondicional. Eso había terminado cuando Matsuki había cambiado las condiciones. No, en realidad, mi amistad con Rika había terminado cuando Kari cambió las condiciones.

—Matsuki —le dije, sin remordimiento por mentirle—, me dijo que vigilara.

—Está bien, entonces. Hemos recolectado algo más de cien dólares.

Kari enfocó los ojos en mí. —TK probablemente ha pagado la mitad, es como si no pudiera esperar hasta la noche del viernes en el lago.

Ella se echó a reír y también lo hicieron Rika y Nene.

Estuve a punto de señalar que había pasado la última hora a unos metros, y todo lo que había visto a TK llevar a la boca había sido un sándwich de cerdo. Pero ¿por qué molestarse? Tenía que haber felicidad en su planeta.

Para ocupar mi tiempo, regresé al lanzamiento de anillas y compré media docena. Rápidamente aprendí que para que esas malditas cayeran sobre las botellas de leche había que prestar atención, pero con el estruendo de voces y pasos acercándose más y más, eso no era una opción para mí.

Le eché un disimulado vistazo a la cabina de besos, para ver a Kari empujar a Rika y a Nene detrás de ella, luego echar las tetas hacia adelante y dibujarse una sonrisa. Obviamente, se acercaba Matt. Y ella reconocía algo divino cuando lo veía.

—Hola Maaaaatt —dijo, diciendo su nombre como si fueran viejos amigos (en sus sueños)—. Los besos cuestan tres dólares cada uno, pero te ofreceré dos por cinco.

¡Oh, p…p… por favor! Todo lo que él tendría que hacer es mostrarse remotamente interesado y ella haría que una de sus parásitos le abriera una cuenta.

—Gracias —dijo él, y luego subió el volumen de su voz—. Pero estoy aquí por Sora.

—¿Sora? —repitió Kari.

Con mi nombre flotando en el aire, me volví hacia ellos. Matt lucía el completo papel de jugador, en una camisa hawaiana y con su pelo cayendo perezosamente sobre los ojos. La gente empezaba a acercarse, atraída simplemente por su presencia.

—Ya me has oído —dijo.

Kari se echó a reír a su estilo "que tonto, que tonto".

—Ella no puede trabajar en esta cabina. No logró entrar al equipo universitario.

Me avergoncé en caso de que alguien me mirara. Era bastante horrible escuchar que mi estado de perdedora fuera anunciado tan fuerte y claro. Y pensar que yo había coreografiado y armado esta degradación.

—No cambia nada para mí —Matt dijo su línea de valentía—. Estoy aquí para besar a Sora, y estoy dispuesto a pagar mucho para lograrlo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Anticipación? ¿Emoción? No, creo que solo nervios otra vez. Pero imaginando que ya era hora de mi entrada formal, di un paso hacia adelante y me pegué una sonrisa.

—Matt, hola.

Sus ojos sonrieron primero, luego sus labios. (Dios, él era bueno.)

-.-

* * *

Carmen Sandiego: Es una criminal ficticia incluida en una longeva serie de video juegos y programas de televisión en los Estados Unidos y Canadá, es una de las personas con mayor facilidad para pasar desapercibido del planeta.

**Yo se que mañana no estaré nanana, y que esta estrella no nos dejará jámas y se... 88' xDD Kudai.**

**y como mañana no estaré les dejo el punultimo capitulo del Fic. :D a menos que les guste mucho este y dejen suficientes RR y lo alargo con más drama jovial y fresco**

**(?) jajaja **

**Se avecina lo de la confrontación de Tai, Matt y Sora. **

**La desaprobación de los padres cuando se enteren de los sentimientos de Sora hacia el hijo de su mayor enemigo y esas cosas... :D**

**JAne! Genee.**


	7. Final

**Pronto terminaré las historias inconclusas, por el momento está ya está lista. Me confundí, en una capi puse a Kari con el "Motomiya" pero era Orimoto. Gomen.**

* * *

**(*)**

**Besos Tuyos.**

—Hola. ¿Lista para un beso por una buena causa?

Asentí, mientras que las chicas que estaban cerca se arrimaban y las que estaban como a ocho metros hacían un suspiro colectivo.

Salvo por Kari, que golpeó un puño contra el mostrador. Luego me lanzó una mirada, llena de rabia y desconfianza.

Haciendo que me diera cuenta de un defecto fatal en nuestro plan: Kari sabía que no había nada entre Matt y yo. Ninguna chispa, ninguna química. Nada de nada. Ella sabía que yo para él era simplemente como su hermanita. Sabía que pasaba algo, que estaba siendo derrotada… o quizás peor. Y no me iba a dar ni un trocito de Matt, o de su propio status o poder sin luchar.

Entrecerré mis propios ojos.

Su mirada se volvió fría y dura. Implacable.

Supe, allí y entonces, que Kari Orimoto me odiaba. Realmente me odiaba. Y que el odio se había diseminado en su interior por algún tiempo. ¿Las humillaciones, la contraofensiva a los cumplidos, las bromas a mi costa? Fueron todas con la intención de herir, de lastimar, de destruir.

Solo que no sabía la razón.

¿Era debido a TK y sus generosos aventones en coche? ¿O algo más profundo?

Le sostuve la mirada, devolviéndole su escrutinio de "muere, perra". Lo que la sacudió, antes de que en su ceño se instalara en algo más mezquino y oscuro.

La entrenadora Matsu-culpa se abrió paso entre la multitud, empapada por el tanque de zambullida, vestida con una enorme camiseta y pantalones cortos sobre un traje de baño enterizo. Detrás de ella, vi un cauteloso Tai con los brazos cruzados, y la enmarañada coronilla de la cabeza pelirroja de mi hermano.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó ella, acomodándose la toalla, al estilo turbante, sobre el cabello.

—Matt Ishida —anunció Kari, señalándolo— quiere besar a Sora aquí en la cabina.

Matsu-culpa se detuvo ante él y lo apuntó con la mirada.

—Vas a tener que esperar un año.

Las cuerdas se estiraron en su garganta mientras él levantaba la voz.

—Tengo trescientos dólares que dicen que el beso ocurre ahora. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es ponerla en el equipo universitario por unos minutos.

Matsu-culpa hizo una mueca. Pero debe haber habido por lo menos una pizca de tentación en sus ojos porque Kari se subió de un salto al mostrador de la cabina.

—¿No lo entiende, entrenadora Matsuki ? Sora está intentando comprar su entrada en el equipo universitario a través del amigo de su hermano.

¡Mierda! ¿Era demasiado tarde para mudarse al otro extremo del mundo, conocer una familia de mafiosos y lograr un contrato sobre ella?

—Está desesperada —gritó ella—. Intentará cualquier cosa, dado que delatar a AJ para expulsarla no funcionó.

Voces, en su mayoría femeninas, gritaban.

Incluyendo una que sonaba como Mimí gritando: —¡Sora, te dije que era Kari la que te estaba apuñalando por la espalda!

Y la mía: —¡No tuve nada que ver con eso, entrenadora!

Pero solo una persona empujó para abrirse camino hacia adelante.

—De ninguna manera. Eh. No le va a dar a Sora mi lugar.

Kari bajó la mirada desde su altiva posición en el mostrador con ojos gélidos —Cállate, Nene.

—Te creí, Kari. ¡Confié en ti!

—Y si simplemente te callas —dijo Kari con los dientes apretados—, todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Matsu-culpa se volvió para mirar a Nene a la cara. —¿Fuiste tú? ¿Kari te convenció para que forzaras el casillero de AJ?

El rostro de Nene permaneció en blanco, pero su voz delató el miedo. —No, ella solo me hizo hacer la nota.

La multitud hizo algunas risitas ahogadas, luego, todo lo que se pudo escuchar fueron respiraciones.

—No es como que yo hubiera plantado las pastillas o algo así —dijo Kari, e hizo uno de sus aventones de cabello de superioridad—. Quiero decir, AJ totalmente merecía ser expuesta.

A Matsu-culpa le ardía la cara. Sacudió un dedo hacia Kari, luego lo apuntó hacia Nene. — ¡Fuera! ¡Las dos!

Kari se llevó las manos a las caderas y estrechó los ojos a rendijas. Abrió la boca, luego, por primera vez en su estúpida vida, lo pensó mejor y la cerró. Se bajó del mostrador y salió por la puerta lateral. No cabía ninguna duda de que ella no consideraba que esto hubiera terminado, pero esa sería su batalla, para otro momento.

Matsuki negó con la cabeza. Luego, lentamente, levantó los ojos para encontrar la mirada de Matt.

—La entrenadora de la cabina que haga más dinero recibe un lugar reservado en el estacionamiento por todo el año.

Agradecí el silencio de Matt y el hecho de que el "obvio" solamente sonara en mi cabeza.

—Con mis dos equipos colapsando —continuó ella—, estoy segura como el infierno de que necesito un descanso en alguna parte. Extendió la mano.

Matt sacó el fajo del bolsillo. —¿Entonces Sora está en el equipo universitario por los próximos dos minutos? —preguntó, sosteniendo el fajo a unos centímetros por encima de su palma abierta.

Matsuki tomó el dinero, luego trasladó su mirada hacia la mía. —Estás en el equipo universitario por los próximos dos años, si lo deseas. Voy a tener que hacer un poco de restructuración después de perder a todas estas jugadoras. Y por mucho que aprecie tu liderazgo en el junior, necesito tu juego en el equipo universitario.

¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Era así de fácil? —¿Es…? ¿Estoy en el equipo universitario? —le pregunté.

—Eres universitaria. Sin embargo, podría necesitar que asistieras a las prácticas del Junior algo así como por una semana más o menos, hasta que encamine las cosas.

—¡Hecho! —dije.

Una sonrisa irrumpió en mi cara, y busqué a Zac en la multitud para enviarle un silencioso: gracias por su colaboración y apoyo. Y luego me giré hacia Matt, quien esperaba se diera cuenta de que a pesar de que acabábamos de "ganar", todavía no habíamos terminado. Todavía teníamos que hacer el beso, y hacerlo bien, o Matsuki podría detectar el engaño y sacarme la posición en el equipo. Ella a esta altura debía estar harta de las mentirosas.

Pillé los ojos de Matt y agrandé los míos. Por una vez, debimos haber estado en la misma onda, porque él asintió con la cabeza, y luego gritó mi nombre como un presentador. —¡Sora Takenouchi, ven aquí!

Me eché a reír y brinqué hacia la puerta lateral de la cabina. Rika y Nene destellaron sonrisas nerviosas, como si no estuvieran del todo seguras de dónde nos encontrábamos todas ahora. Yo tampoco lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que ellas no habían estado allí para mí cuando las había necesitado. Y en este momento, no las necesitaba.

Así que lo justo es justo.

Matt se quedó esperando contra el mostrador, con las cejas arqueadas. Si estaba nervioso por la audiencia, no lo demostró. Incluso con el ulular y los silbidos, tampoco yo me sentía ansiosa. Quizás era debido a que estaba tan bien preparada, o porque el beso era ahora simplemente el medio para lograr un fin. O tal vez, era porque se trataba de la primera vez en este año escolar en que todos los ojos estaban sobre mí de una manera buena.

Pero qué irónico parecía que fuera esta tribuna de besos, básicamente, la que borrara de las mentes de las personas mi falta de juicio con un estudiante de primer año, y sin embargo, que fueran las enseñanzas de Tai las que me dieran las habilidades y confianza para ponerme cara a cara con Matt. ¿Mi mundo se había puesto de cabezas, o algo así?

Mientras me acercaba a Matt, la cara de Tai me llamó la atención desde la multitud. No me sorprendió encontrarlo empujando hacia adelante para ver los resultados de su sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Pero no podía decir que me hacía feliz saber que él podría observar con total desapego, solo un profesor orgulloso de su estudiante.

Evidentemente, nada de nuestra cercanía o secretos compartidos lo habían perturbado. Había mantenido su lado del trato al simplemente difundir su "arte". Y ahora iba a cosechar los frutos de un trabajo bien hecho.

Por supuesto, era yo quien iba a llevar a casa el gran premio, el regreso de los mejores elementos de mi vida.

Matt se inclinó y presionó su boca contra la mía. Cerré los ojos como si me estuviera yendo a la deriva y escuché los silbidos y zapateos. El beso fue dulce. Cálido. Y tenerlo acunando mis mejillas fue un toque muy agradable. Pero eso fue todo. Ningún escalofrío, ningún temblor, ningún gemido luchando por salir desde mi interior.

Me pregunté si tenía miedo escénico, después de todo, y simplemente no podía relajarme lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo. O si Matt no podía desempeñar el mismo nivel de habilidad que mi novato entrenador de preparatoria. O si Matt y yo simplemente no teníamos química, juntos.

O todo lo anterior.

O nada de lo anterior.

Porque el ingrediente que lograba que la magia sucediera en mi mundo era Tai.

¡Vaya!

Finalmente, Matt rompió el beso, con una sonrisa envolvente en su rostro. También puse mi mejor sonrisa, y añadí un perezoso y satisfecho revoleo de ojos.

La multitud estalló. Entonces, Matt me aplaudió, yo lo aplaudí y ambos hicimos una pequeña reverencia. Zac se acercó y nos estrechó las manos a los dos, mientras yo hacía un rápido escaneo de la multitud en busca de Tai. Casi de inmediato, se nos unieron Miyako y algunas chicas que ahora eran mis compañeras de equipo. Matsuki me sonrió como si todo esto no fuera algo de importancia, luego se dirigió otra vez hacia la cabina de lanzamiento de anillas.

—¡Mira que eres mala, Sora! —Dijo Miyako, dándome un abrazo—. Comportándote tan indiferente hacia Matt, diciéndome que él es solo el amigo de tu hermano. Manteniéndolo en secreto.

Abrí la boca para explicarle, pero ella movió un dedo en mi cara.

—Y usando a un novio de primer año como tapadera. Eso fue invaluable, Sora, invaluable. La gente estaba tan pasmada que nunca se detuvieron a dudar de ti.

—Genial —dijo una chica rubia que estaba bastante segura se llamaba Zoe. Varias otras asintieron con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero…

Miyako me cortó. —¡Dentro Sora, y fuera el demonio de Kari!

Más de una chica se echó a reír.

—¡Bienvenida al equipo universitario, Sora! —dijo Zoe—. ¡Vamos a mantenerte tan ocupada con prácticas, juegos y fiestas post-juego que apenas recordarás toda esa cosa de junior!

Miyako enrolló su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

—Pero no te preocupes. Te daremos tiempo para hacer escapadas con tu guapo novio. Siempre y cuando lo traigas a las fiestas y cosas así, para que podamos babear sobre él.

—Miyako —dije, con tanta fuerza que finalmente todo el grupo dejó de parlotear—. Matt y yo no estamos juntos.

Ella retiró su brazo. —Bueno, sigues estando malditamente más cerca de ser su novia que cualquiera de las que estamos aquí. Déjanos estar celosas… por favor.

Zoe se echó a reír. —Y solo no nos digas que lo del estudiante de primer año era real.

Sentí que se me cerraba la garganta. No lo era, por supuesto. Salvo cuando algunas cosas se empezaron a sentir reales para mí.

Miyako se unió a la risa de Zoe. —En serio, porque entonces tendríamos que enviarte de nuevo al Junior.

También me eché a reír. Ella estaba bromeando… ¿cierto?

Un par de mis nuevas compañeras de equipo se echaron hacia atrás, y otra vez, miré a mí alrededor en busca de Tai. Pero en la brecha Mimí fue quien apareció, con la boca inclinada hacia abajo y los brazos colgándole flojos a los lados.

—Oye —le dije, corriendo hacia ella—. ¡Vaya!, ¿eh?

Pero Mimí solo dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. —No te preocupes, Sora, estás libre del gancho.

—¿Gancho? ¿Eh?

—Conmigo. Ya no tienes que ir por los barrios bajos. Entiendo que tienes a tus populares e importantes amigas de nuevo. Y que ya no me necesitas.

—No, Mimí —dije, rogando, jadeando, enloqueciendo—. Por favor, no hagas esto.

Ahora la gente se estaba moviendo lejos de la cabina de besos. El gran espectáculo había terminado. Pero para aquellos que sabían, refiriéndome a mí, el drama real recién estaba empezando.

—¿No hacer qué? —arrastró lentamente las palabras, como si cada una de ellas fuese dolorosa—. Estás en el universitario. Es lo que querías. Yo… estoy feliz por ti.

No pude creer eso por un segundo.

—Mira —dije, acercándome—. Eres la mejor amiga que he podido tener. Y lo has probado al hacerme retroceder y cubrirme cuando nadie más lo hubiese hecho. —Balanceé mi peso—. Voy a jugar en el equipo universitario porque amo el fútbol y quiero jugar en contra de personas que son geniales. Pero eso no cambiará nada entre nosotras.

—Hasta que Miyako te diga lo contrario.

Hice una mueca.

—Ella no va a hacer eso. Y si lo hiciese, bueno, he aprendido a mantenerme lejos de esa clase de personas.

—No ignoraste a Kari cuando te dijo que me dejaras.

Hice una pausa, las memorias volando a través de mi cabeza. ¿Qué? Kari nunca había dicho tal cosa. Como Rika y Nene, ella nunca supo que Mimí existía. Kari simplemente había sido tan divertida durante nuestras primeras prácticas, que yo había saltado hacia la oportunidad de ser parte de su círculo.

Mi falla. Mi culpa.

—Lo que hice —dije, arrugando mi rostro, excusándome—, lo hice por mi cuenta. Seguí adelante. Pensé que tú también lo habías hecho. —Cuando ella no habló y pensé que mi garganta se cerraría con remordimiento y culpa, agregué—. Realmente lo siento. Es todo lo que puedo decir ahora, y ojala regreses a mi lado y me dejes probar mi amistad.

Pude ver la duda brillando en sus ojos.

—No te he dado ninguna razón para que desconfíes de mí desde que conversamos en tu casa, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no…

—Así que créeme cuando digo que soy tu nueva-y-mejorada-amiga, quién piensa antes de actuar.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de su boca.

—¿Nueva y mejorada?

—Mira, Mimí, he sido la marginada y la chica popular. Cierto, popular fue mejor. Pero tú sabes, la marginación no fue tan mala, tampoco. No contigo a mi lado.

—No te pongas toda sensiblera conmigo, Sora —dijo y río.

—¿Amigas?

Dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—Sí. Vamos a brindar eso con chocolate de verdad.

—De acuerdo, solo déjame despedirme —dije y asentí hacia mi hermano y Matt, quiénes estaban charlando con algunos profesores antiguos—. Me pondré al día contigo.

Zac estaba absorto en una conversación, pero Matt se escabulló en el momento en que me acerqué.

—Muchas gracias —dije, y le di un golpe juguetón en su brazo. Ya habíamos terminado con los choques de labios.

—Mi placer —dijo y volteó su espalda completamente hacia Zac—. Ey, no sé si fueron esos Starbursts o tallos de cereza, pero si fueran un examen, te daría plenamente un puntaje de 100*.

Reí. —Gracias. Supongo que soy una rápida aprendiz.

—Me imagino que lo eres.

—_O simplemente soy más genial así_.

Mencionaron a Matt de nuevo en la conversación con Zac. Dejando que mis palabras hagan eco en mis oídos.

Haciéndome darme cuenta, Frase correcta, incorrecto chico guapo. Y también que Tai había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Busqué, pero después de realizar una decepcionante búsqueda en los parques de atracciones, me quedé sin nada. Así que con un suspiro pesado, fui a buscar a Mimí. No la encontraba, seguro había ido a dar una vuelta, pasó un poco más de media hora cuando la encontré, cerca de donde hace un momento había dejado a Zac y a mi Hermano.

Creo que la ganadora de esa noche, realmente, había sido Mimí. Allí estaba, sentada y conversando con el chico más guapo que una vez pasó por los pasillos del instituto, si, hablaba con Yamato Ishida. Tres pasos más lejos estaba Zac y Miyako conversando y riendo como los mejores amigos de siempre, un final feliz para todos, supongo. No, no era feliz para todos, estaba Kari...

Sé que al final lo lamentaré, pero, es que simplemente no puedo, yo adoro el fútbol, y aunque en un principio creí que el motivo de todo esto era estar junto a Kari, no es ni fue así, lo sé, es confuso.

Mi razón de ser, es el fútbol y sé de ante manos que el de Kari igual, así que, debía hacer lo que debía hacer. Emprendí mi paso hasta llegar a ella…

—Sora —Dijo sorprendida Matsuki en cuanto me vio.

~~~.*.~~~

Sobre un plato caliente de papas fritas esa noche, le expliqué a mis padres, en términos extendidos, que había habido una reorganización de los equipos de fútbol y había sido ascendida al equipo universitario.

Esperaba felicitaciones, y tal vez un choque de vasos. Pero en lugar de eso, obtuve un asentimiento de cabeza de mi padre y un "Eso es lindo, querida", de mi madre.

—Vamos —dije, mi mirada rebotando entre ellos—. Esto es lo que he querido. Con lo que he estado trabajando con Zac y Matt. —Casi agrego "y Tai", pero, ¿para qué hacer problemas?

—¿Tú y Matt hicieron ese beso en frente de todos? —preguntó mi mamá.

Tanto para mantener calmas las aguas.

—Sí, pero ya había sido ascendida al equipo universitario para ese entonces, así que no fue tan importante.

La cabeza de mi padre se alzó. El fuego iluminó sus ojos.

—¿Has sometido a esta familia a los dilemas con los Yagami por algo que consideras "no muy importante"?

Me tensé. Oh, lo entendí. Esto no se trataba de mí; era sobre él. Él y el papá de Tai de nuevo.

—Tu padre —dijo mi madre, su mano estrechándose alrededor del vaso— consultó con un abogado hoy. Le sugirieron arbitraje, un procedimiento legal que consiste en sentarse junto al señor Yagami y sus abogados. —Frotó su dedo pulgar contra sus dos primeros dedos, indicando el gasto de buena cantidad de dinero.

—Él también dijo que podíamos vender la casa y mudarnos. —Mi papá refunfuñó, e insertó un poco de comida en su boca, probablemente para no decir ciertas palabras groseras sobre la idea.

No podía imaginarme el mudarme, especialmente por algo tan ridículo. Miré a mi mamá, las papas fritas de pronto eran un nudo en mi estómago.

—Tal vez el sentarse a conversar no es tan mala idea, ¿y si es una cosa de una sola vez y saca a relucir todos los problemas?

Papá alzó la mirada de nuevo.

—Seguro, y puedo esperar hasta que salga que mi hija ha estado utilizando a sus su hijo-menor-por-dos-años para lecciones de besos.

—Un año menor. —Mis palabras salieron, como si eso hiciera diferencia.

Mi papá me miró y realmente no lo culpaba.

Luchando, fui por otra táctica.

—Bueno, papá, es como Romeo y Julieta. Aunque los padres eran los enemigos, eso no significaba que los chicos no podían estar juntos.

Algo como el horror cruzó el ceño de mi mamá, mientras una vena palpitaba en el cuello de mi papá.

—Y mira qué tan bien eso resultó para sus familias, ¡Sora Takenouchi! —Él exhaló, alto y con bulla—. A estas alturas, vamos a terminar sin dinero y viviendo fuera de nuestro auto.

Intenté no rodar mis ojos.

—Querido, por favor —dijo mi mamá, tocando su brazo—. Tu presión sanguínea. En el peor de los casos, venderemos y nos mudaremos.

—No quiero otra casa. Todo el tiempo y energía que puse aquí, tengo este maldito lugar casi perfecto. Además, es mi casa, mi castillo, mi reino…

Había visto a mi padre ponerse emocional contra el señor Yagami varias veces. Pero esto era diferente. Estaba tentada de encontrarle una chaqueta con capucha y un iPod, y decirle que se vaya a relajar.

Cuando el timbre sonó, brinqué de mi asiento. Y cuando visualicé a Tai a través del vidrio biselado, sosteniendo un ramo de flores coloridas, me deslicé afuera y cerré la puerta lo más rápido posible.

—Tuve que adivinar el tipo de flores que te gustaba, y el color —dijo.

Me tomó un momento entender, conectarme con la práctica con Emma. Mi enfoque primario para el momento era alejar a Tai de mi papá y de mi casa. Ahora.

Agarré las flores, luego su mano, y tiré de él hacia la pista.

—Están hermosas. Pero vamos, la casa de mi papá y esto, no es lugar para estar si quieres sobrevivir toda la noche.

A medida que nos dirigíamos hacia el puerto, me tomó unos minutos darme cuenta de que todavía estaba sosteniendo la mano de Tai. Y que no quería dejarlo ir.

—Muchas gracias por las flores —dije, acordándome de mí y de mis modales. Dejé caer su mano para tocar un pétalo en la vibrante combinación de colores y variedades.

—Sé que me dijiste que nunca las comprara, pero quería hacer algo para celebrar tu logro universitario. Y como no conocía tus favoritas...

—Me conseguiste una de cada una.

Él exhaló una risa. —Sí, adelante con eso.

Llegamos a la colina cubierta de hierba y nos acomodamos en el banco. Era el mismo lugar donde nos habíamos sentado hace poco más de una semana atrás, debatiendo si Kari nos había visto juntos en la camioneta de mi mamá. Y mientras que parecía como hace una eternidad, todavía podía conectar con esa noche y esos sentimientos, lo ansiosa y preocupada que me sentía. Y ahora aquí estamos, con todo eso detrás de nosotros. Bueno, algo así. Una cosa que sabía era que él merecía mi agradecimiento y mi atención completa, así que me acerqué más, hasta que mi cadera estaba prácticamente contra la suya.

—Todo ha sido una locura. No sé si te agradecí por todo lo que hiciste. Nunca podría haberlo logrado sin ti.

—De nada, pero seguro que podrías haberlo hecho. —Estiró el brazo sobre el banco por detrás de mí—. Fuiste una besadora increíble, Sora, mejor que cualquiera de esas chicas del campamento, desde el primer momento.

Me volví y levanté la mirada, desafiándolo. —De ninguna manera.

—Sí —dijo él, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Nadie nunca me hizo sentir de la forma en que tú lo haces.

Ahora estaba jugando conmigo. Dejé escapar un suspiro de disgusto. —Oh, vamos... ¿Qué pasa con Emma? Cuando la besaste...

—No la besé.

—Está bien —le dije, calmándome—, pero cuando lo hagas...

—Te lo dije la otra noche, no hay nada entre nosotros. Eso no ha cambiado y no va a cambiar.

Algo se encendió dentro de mí, y sentí el calor viajar hasta mis mejillas. Entonces, de repente, él me estaba mirando con esos penetrantes ojos chocolate oscuro.

—¿Por qué todo este asunto de Emma, de todos modos?

Me encogí de hombros, mi hombro golpeando el suyo.

—Bueno, cada vez que me daba la vuelta, los dos estaban juntos... y luego tú rompiste conmigo, bueno, ya sabes, rompiste el fingimiento…

—Exactamente.

Arrugué la cara. —¿Eh?

—Todo esto se estaba volviendo demasiado confuso. El detonante —dijo, y miró a las luces del puerto—, fue el día que me llevaste al hueco de las gradas. Pensé que querías estar conmigo de verdad. Entonces esa chica apareció, y de repente te estabas riendo y corriendo como si hubiéramos sido atrapados. Me di cuenta de que todo era un engaño para ser vistos. Y me sentí muy estúpido.

—No, no, no fue un engaño —le dije, tocando su brazo—. No sabía que alguien nos encontraría. Y realmente fui a ti por... desahogo. Mira, había leído en Internet que el beso era una buena manera de matar el estrés. Y me estaba volviendo loca por las cosas que Miyako había dicho.

Sonreí realmente grande, esperando que él lo aceptara. Pero siguió mirando al frente.

—Pero esto no se trataba de besarme, Sora.

—Sí. —Me las arreglé, tragando saliva, sabiendo que le debía tanto—. Lo era.

Se volvió hacia mí y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí?

Esto era tan incómodo. Peor que incómodo. Catastróficamente incómodo, incómodo en fase terminal, o incómodo como una frase que aún no ha sido inventada. Los profundos sentimientos atrapados dentro de mí pertenecían al engaño de Tai y Sora, no al de Tai y Sora uno frente al otro en este banco.

Pero yo solo tenía que decir lo que había sospechado desde hace mucho tiempo y supe con certeza mientras besaba a Matt. —Sí, lo estoy.

Su brazo avanzó hacia adelante, colocándose sobre mi hombro, reconfortándome.

¡Vaya! ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora, sin embargo? Vivíamos en mundos diferentes. Él tenía a sus amigos. Y yo solamente estaba regresando a los míos.

Pero tal vez no si admitía que estaba enamorada de un novato.

¿Era eso una amenaza real? Y si era así, ¿qué irónico era eso? Con el fin de mantener lo que Tai me había ayudado a ganar, universidad, nivel de respeto, en el campo y fuera, tenía que negar mis sentimientos hacia él y alejarme.

No era justo.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, colgué mi cabeza entre su brazo. Él apretó su abrazo alrededor de mi cuello, lo que solo hizo las cosas más confusas.

—Te has vuelto importante para mí —le dije, sabiendo que al menos tenía que tratar de explicarlo—. Quiero decir, sé que bromeo contigo y te llamo Sparkly y esas cosas, pero eso es algo así como mi manera de mantener mi distancia. Ya que sabía que esto —le dije, y agité un dedo entre nosotros—, nunca podría suceder realmente.

Deseé que asintiera con la cabeza, en acuerdo. Para hacerlo fácil. Pero no fue una sorpresa cuando él simplemente arqueó una ceja. Nada sobre Tai había sido nunca fácil.

—Aquí está la cosa —dijo en cambio—. ¿Qué pasa si yo fuera de otra raza? ¿Eso te impediría salir conmigo?

—Bueno, no...

—¿De una religión diferente? ¿Un ciudadano de otro país?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Eso sería discriminación, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí...

—¿Y no sales conmigo porque soy un novato, no es así?

—No dije…

Él me interrumpió con un gesto.

Mis hombros se hundieron en su abrazo. Él me tenía agarrada.

—Mira, Tai, prometo, realmente, que voy a hablarte en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo? Aterrizarás en la lista A de estudiantes de noveno grado en poco tiempo.

—¡Dame un respiro! No estás entendiendo esto en absoluto.

Mi corazón se paralizó. Sí, lo estaba entendiendo. Ese era el problema. Era como, tener el arco de Cupido atravesando tu corazón.

—"Rompí" contigo el otro día —dijo, suspirando—, porque no podía seguir fingiendo que no me importaba. Y tenía miedo de que si seguía por más tiempo, terminaría todo enojado o celoso o algo. Y terminaríamos siendo tan estúpidos como nuestros padres, molestándonos entre sí desde el otro lado de la calle.

Una corneta sonó en algún lugar cercano, y un frío se estaba asentando en el aire de la tarde. Pero todo lo que veía, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que oía, era a Tai. No me podía imaginar que él no estuviera en mi vida, no podía imaginar no ser capaz de recurrir a él, de hablar con él.

De besarlo.

—Así que si no podemos salir, y estamos seguros como el infierno que no queremos ser enemigos, amigos es básicamente lo que queda. Entonces, qué —dijo, y soltó un suspiro—, ¿nos damos la mano y nos vamos?

Me estremecí, haciendo un balance. No sabía si esa chica Zoe y Miyako habían estado hablando en serio acerca de evitarme por salir con un estudiante de primer año. Pero si lo hubieran hecho, tal vez, al igual que Tai había estado enseñándome desde el primer día, cuando barrimos la basura del césped juntos, era una cuestión de actitud. Actúas como si supieras lo que estás haciendo, que estás en control total, y tarde o temprano, la gente empieza a creerlo.

¿Qué otra cosa podía explicar cómo yo había terminado tomando lecciones de besos de un chico recién salido de la escuela media? Tal vez era más una luchadora de lo que alguna vez me había dado el crédito antes. Tal vez yo estaba más lista para este nuevo reto, también.

—¿Darse la mano e irse? —repetí, empezando a volver a mis sentidos—. Sí, totalmente deberíamos hacer eso. Pero... no ahora. Y, probablemente, no en ningún momento esta noche...

—¿No? —Una sonrisa tocó su rostro—. ¿Mañana, entonces?

—Tal vez tampoco mañana.

—¿Este fin de semana?

Su sonrisa debe haber sido contagiosa, porque de repente, estaba toda sobre mí. —Definitivamente no para el fin de semana.

—O para el inicio de la próxima semana, con seguridad.

—Tal vez. O tal vez no tenemos que romper en absoluto. —Quiero decir, si Miyako y Zoe me ignoraban porque había encontrado al chico correcto, ¿quién las necesitaba?— Pero mientras tanto, voy a necesitar un montón más de esos besos de-te-veré-después.

—No pasará —dijo él, bajando su cara a la mía—. No más despedidas. Pero estoy dispuesto a darte todos los besos de esto-solo-está-comenzando, siempre que quieras.

Me reí, y su otro brazo se acercó a mí. Entonces su boca se posó sobre la mía. En un ajuste perfecto. En el beso más dulce desde, bueno, que Romeo besó a Julieta. Al menos, para mí.

Todo era maravilloso. Pacífico. Perfecto.

Hasta que levanté la mirada para ver a mis padres y al papá de Tai marchando hacia nosotros.

Mi padre y el de Tai eran casi una cabeza más altos que mi madre, pero mientras los tres cruzaban el césped del parque, era mi mamá quien parecía conducir la cruzada.

Mi primer impulso fue saltar del banquillo y lejos de Tai. Quiero decir, a ningún padre le gustaba encontrar a su hija envuelta en un abrazo de pulpo, y mucho menos en los brazos del hijo de su archienemigo.

Pero me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido. Si yo iba a profesar mis sentimientos a mi equipo de fútbol del equipo universitario, a la escuela, al mundo, ¿no debería empezar con la gente que me amaba?

Me desenredé de Tai y me levanté. Un momento después, lo sentí a mi lado, sus manos a los costados, también.

—Mamá —dije, sabiendo de mis años de fútbol que el mejor ataque es una buena defensa—, tienes que escucharme. Tai ha estado allí para mí, realmente allí últimamente. No nos juzguen hasta que conozca los hechos.

—Y nadie me hace más feliz que Sora —dijo Tai.

Un "Awww..." sonaba desde algún lugar muy dentro de mí, y me volví hacia él con una sonrisa. Él devolvió la sonrisa, y creo que ambos perdimos unos pocos segundos solo mirándonos el uno al otro.

Entonces mi papá se aclaró la garganta. Lo que nos devolvió al tribunal improvisado donde estaba a punto de ser juzgada y declarada culpable de asociarme con el enemigo.

Me encontré con los ojos de mi padre. Pero extrañamente, el fuego que normalmente bramaba sobre la mera mención de cualquier cosa Yagami parecía estar simplemente ardiendo.

—Sora —él dijo—. Yo no estoy aquí para reprenderte. Tu madre y yo y Susumu…

¿Susumu?

—…queremos explicar algo —continuó. Luego miró a mi madre, como si estuviera dándole un micrófono.

Ella tomó una respiración que parecía comenzar en su intestino. —Yo soy el primero —dijo—. El que hizo la primera llamada a la ciudad.

El mundo giró ante mis ojos.

—Yo sabía que tu papá estaba construyendo el muro muy alto —dijo ella—, y que en largo plazo, podría causar problemas, sobre todo cuando la fuéramos a vender. Pero él estaba bajo tanto estrés en el trabajo, y teniendo un buen tiempo construyéndolo, yo no quería cambiar las cosas en casa, diciéndole que estaba exagerando.

¿Exagerando? ¿Mi papá?

—Entonces —mi madre continuó—, parecía que una llamada anónima a la ciudad se encargaría de todo. Él se vería obligado a cumplir, y nadie se enteraría. Y cuando él culpó a Susumu aquí, bueno, al principio parecía bastante inocente. Apenas conocía los Yagami, ¿y qué si papá refunfuñaba un poco cuando él saludaba? Pero como sabes, pronto se puso feo. Y cuanto más grande se puso, más preocupada me sentía por confesar, con miedo de que una guerra de la misma magnitud que podría estallar en nuestro matrimonio.

Se pasó una mano por la cara. —Pero últimamente... bueno, a pesar de lo que has estado diciendo, he sospechado que tú y Tai se había convertido en algo más que amigos. Tú seguías escapándote con él. ¡Y esas facturas de ropa! Algo tenía que estar pasando.

Me estremecí. Arrestada allí.

—Viéndote salir con él esta noche, me di cuenta de que tu padre nunca permitiría tu relación, por las razones equivocadas.

Emoción pareció captar en su garganta. —Ya era bastante malo, lo que mis mentiras le había hecho a tu padre, y a Susumu. No podría haberlo propagado a nuestros hijos. Así que después de que te fuiste, me derrumbé y le dije a tu papá la verdad.

Ella se estremeció hasta que la mano de mi padre se posó en su hombro.

—Después del que el shock se disipó, la perdoné —dijo mi padre—. Para ser honesto, me sentí aliviado de encontrar una manera de poner fin a todo esto. Me estaba tragando. Así que sugerí ir a hablar con Susumu.

—Y no puedo decir que me molestaba una disculpa, o poner esta cosa a descansar —admitió el padre de Tai—. Y entiendo acerca de las longitudes a las que algunas personas llegan, para mantener su matrimonio junto. A veces me hubiera gustado haber hecho más de eso yo.

Mi madre se ubicó de vuelta contra mi padre, y él deslizó los brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo de oso. (Lo cual era una forma extraña de ver a tus padres, pero creo que desde que me encontraron en los brazos de Tai, justo es justo.)

—Así que espero que podamos olvidar todo este asunto —dijo mi mamá—, y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

Luego, en un momento surrealista, los tres se dirigieron de regreso a través del césped, como si cabalgaran felices para siempre en la puesta del sol.

Tai y yo nos giramos al otro.

—¿Eso acaba de suceder? —le pregunté.

—Vaya, ¿quién hubiera pensado que nuestros padres estaría tan dispuestos a hacer la paz?

Él agarró mis dos manos y plantó un beso grande en mis labios. Luego nos pusimos a caminar, cerrando la marcha del desfile Takenouchi-Yagami.

La vida de nadie es perfecta, y todavía teníamos que escalar montañas. Pero gran parte de lo que queríamos estaba aquí mismo en nuestras manos... así que ¿por qué no, por primera vez desde Matsu-culpa fue toda sin corazón conmigo, solo relajarse y disfrutar de la sensación?

…

Apesar de que un par de semanas han pasado desde que los Takenouchi y los Yagami esencialmente se besaron e hicieron las paces, todavía se siente como una experiencia fuera de cuerpo salir los fines de semana y ver a mi papá y al señor Yagami trabajando lado a lado.

Hoy implica serruchos y gafas en el lado de nuestra casa, y, Tai me dijo, a continuación están abordando alguna podredumbre seca en sus aleros. Todo este trabajo en equipo los está preparando para hacer cualquier modificación de calzada a las demandas de la ciudad. Aunque el Sr. Yagami intentó cancelar los perros, nos enteramos de que la presentación de una queja de ordenanza es como escribir sobre cartón con un Sharpie. Sin vuelta atrás. Así que ahora esperan. Juntos.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Tai y yo hemos hecho algunas uniones de supervivencia, también. Hemos resistido algunas miradas y comentarios (en su mayoría dirigidos a mí) pero todo lo que hizo Mimi fue mencionar que conmigo "fuera del camino" ella tenía un camino claro a Matt, y dio su aprobación a mi romance. En cuanto a Miyako, no creo que le interese mucho mi vida privada, bueno, no debe inmiscuirse en la vida de su pequeña cuñada. No creo que le importara en absoluto con quién yo salgo, mientras siga el ritmo en mi parte en el campo. Y ser cercana con la capitana del equipo solo puede ser una cosa buena (siempre que la capitana no se llame Kari Orimoto).

Hablando de Kari, ella consiguió su culo pateado fuera del equipo para bien. Sin embargo luego de hablar con Matsuki decidimos que podría jugar y estar bajo vigilancia. Después de todo es una gran jugadora. Rika admitieó que Kari tenía importantes problemas de celos conmigo porque pensaba que yo era una amenaza a su popularidad y vida amorosa. De hecho, ella aparentemente se acercó a TK el año pasado fingiendo que lo ayudaría a "engancharme" y luego se apuntó por el suicidio.

Y ella totalmente planeó delatarme a Matsu-culpa como el único instigador detrás del descubrimiento de las píldoras de A.J, por lo que ella pensó que me impediría siquiera llegar al equipo universitario e ir en contra ella por ser capitana el próximo año.

Mira quien ríe último. Pero debo decir, que ese chico está locamente enamorado de ella, pese a que aparentemente quería ligar conmigo en un principio, espero que la ayude a superarse y a dejar de ser tan vil, muy en el fondo lo sé, es buena persona, solo es que… bueno, eso es el resultado de no crecer junto a un padre y de no haberlo conocido nunca. De no ser así, supongo que sería una dulce y tierna niña ¿no?

Nene consiguió el despido, también. Cuando Matsu-culpa preguntó a quién le recomendaría como la nueva capitana, me tragué mi orgullo y le dije que a Emma. Había sido dura con la chica, y en su mayor parte, no se lo merecía. Emma llegó a mí más tarde y me dio las gracias, y he estado bajando a las prácticas cada vez que tengo tiempo libre, ayudando con ejercicios.

De vuelta en mi propio equipo, solo hable con Rika por ser cortés. He aprendido quienes son mis verdaderos amigos. Y el número uno en mi vida es Mimí. Ella me ayudó a aprender mucho acerca de la popularidad y lealtad y, bueno, de mí misma. Y mientras ella no tiene planes de salir con una estudiante de primer año en el corto plazo, está feliz por mí y de cómo se dieron las cosas con Tai.

Estoy feliz, también. Y mirando hacia adelante para finales de este mes, cuando nuestros cumpleaños caen, con un día de diferencia. Él me prometió algo especial llamado el Beso de Cumpleaños. Espero que sea sin velas encendidas o juguetes ruidosos involucrados, pero que sea uno de esos besos que tiene que ser hechos en el interior. ¿Quizás incluso a puerta cerrada?

Hay mucho más para nosotros por aprender acerca de los besos y el enamoramiento y entre ellos. Pero no hay prisa. Por ahora, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

**Fin~**

**(*)**

**Bueno, esto es el fin, la historia no recibió la critica que esperaba, pero me alegra que a algunos pocos les haya gustado. **

**Ammm, he pensado hacer la continuación y quedarme otro rato en , pero no lo sé, no creo que ustedes quieran.**

**En tal caso, si dejan bonitos RRs con sus deseos y suplicas… (Eso ultimo no) para una segunda parte. Puessss, go. Háganlo y haré la continuación pronto :3**

**Gracias: Fav's, RR's y Follow's.**

**Gracias por seguirme y leer mis coas locas. De verdad. ah Sobre todo a HikariCaelum (lo siento si lo escribí mal) por seguir cada capitulo.**

**Ciaooo! Genee~**


End file.
